The Unexpected Visitor
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: Imagine the surprise of Konoha when Uchiha Sasuke suddenly returned from his journey of redemption... and acted strangely. A flirtatious, all smiling and very, very touchy Uchiha is indeed, surprising. Set during Blank Period. A/N: CH 9 & 10 were revised.
1. Guess who!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.  
**Author's Notes** will be found on my profile.

* * *

It was one of those normal days in Konoha when it happened. The remnants of Fourth Shinobi War was slowly decaying into memories as the Hidden Villages progressed with renewed alliance.

Izumo and Kotetsu, as usual, were stationed on the front gates of Hidden Leaf to welcome incoming fellow Shinobi from missions and guests from allied villages and countries besides running errands for the Hokage.

Their bantering, to pass the time, came to a halt when they caught sight of a bright light suddenly radiating on the lush forest near the gates. It wasn't huge enough to alert the entire village, but Kotetsu had a signal ready if the situation went beyond their control.

Instantly on their guard, the suspicious glow vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Don't tell me we're dealing with aliens again." Kotetsu muttered, a kunai materialising in his hand. They approached the entrance, observing the area with trained eyes.

"And I thought we have finally achieved peace." Izumo agreed, staring at the eerily quiet pathway.

The two Chūnins felt the quick rush of wind blow past their figures; leaves dancing along the breeze. They both narrowed their eyes when they felt an unusual chakra signature approaching their way. It didn't feel threatening. No hostility present yet they kept their guard up knowing it could be an enemy masking their true intent.

Izumo was about to take a step forward when a puff of smoke exploded a few feet before them.

Alarmed, their weapons were drawn. Kotetsu immediately threw a pair of kunai on the smoke's direction. There were no records of Shinobi bound to return today and to arrive in suspicious manner was certainly pushing them to be on the offensive.

The sound of metal clashing alerted the two. It was a Shinobi. Sharing a knowing look, Izumo ran behind the figure while Kotetsu summoned his mace, urging Izumo to create the opening he needed.

The smoke subsided. Izumo had formed the hand signs in rapid succession, as Kotetsu poised himself to charge.

However, the intruder spoke that stopped their movements.

"This isn't how I remember getting welcomed in the village."

Both Chūnins have their eyes widened in shock at the sound of his voice.

Another strong breeze of the wind blew the smoke away to fully expose the suspected intruder.

This time, their jaws dropped.

A man stood in between them. He wore the standard Leaf ninja uniform. But what shocked them the most was the familiarity of his face. Yet he looked different from what they remembered. Too different. They witnessed him take an official leave to discover the world with fresh eyes and no one, not even Kakashi would expect him to return like this.

The Leaf uniform. Multiple ear studs, two black ones with a silver in the middle. And a pair of smug onyx eyes.

"Did you really think I'm an enemy - Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san?" Uchiha Sasuke asked them.

"SASUKE?!" They exclaimed in unison. Disbelief present in their features as they stood, frozen.

What's this? He's back? Was he officially returning from his journey already? Izumo thought, unable to look away at the man. There was no threatening aura radiating from him. His chakra signature was normal as well. Kakashi would definitely inform his arrival to them beforehand.

And what's up with the get up? The lone Uchiha survivor never and will never wear the uniform. His clan had always special uniforms designed for them no matter the rank, unless they were Anbu.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu wondered. Ear studs?! He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't an illusion or a figment of his imagination.

Fugaku and Itachi must be twisting in their graves if they saw Sasuke donning a tacky ornament and trying to be a bad boy. Not that he looked ridiculous but knowing him - Whoever is impersonating Uchiha Sasuke got him wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Who else?" He responded, a devilish smirk gracing his lips. "One and only."

Kotetsu and Izumo could only share confused looks.

* * *

Review! I'm hoping my writing skills have improved after the seven years of absence. I apologise for being rusty as well. I haven't written any Naruto stories for a long ass time. Thank you so much!


	2. Meeting Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed in relief, taking a casual walk along the village after hours of Hokage training. He realised that saving the world was much easier than studying shelves and shelves of laws and whatnots. The war has ended a year ago, and for the first time, there was no Akatsuki looming in the shadows to capture him, an Uchiha Madara to plunge the world in genjutsu and a goddess hellbent on destroying the world.

It was indeed a great time to be alive.

Stifling a yawn, he didn't expect that fulfilling his dream was harder than he'd expected. However, he knew that protecting the village wasn't only being the strongest ninja. He still needed to study the basics knowing he will not only deal with enemies in the battlefield but different nobles, high ranked officials and Kages in the future. Politics was a drag, as Shikamaru had put it.

Despite housing one of the most powerful bijuus, he still had to undergo training that only Sakura will find enjoyable.

Shikamaru never visited him without a new scroll or book in hand. The pile of Hokage materials only kept stacking up to his dismay. It now made sense why Kakashi appreciated the shortest of breaks in the office. There was always a lot of paperwork and meetings lined ahead. His Icha Icha book is probably getting dusted over for being neglected for god knows how long.

Hoping to clear his mind from the lectures, he dropped a visit to his favorite ramen place, Ichiraku's, and ordered the usual.

"How's the training?" Teuchi greeted with a wrinkled smile, placing down Naruto's order.

"I'd rather fight the Rabbit Goddess again, to be honest." He replied, taking a slurp.

He hears the old man laugh. "Ahh. Nothing always comes easy, boy. You always have to work hard for it."

"You betcha!" The blond agreed, now eating a mouthful of noodles. He disappeared behind the kitchen and left him to eat.

Naruto happily indulged on his ramen, flushing down his stress away with its rich taste. His mind brought flashbacks where his team used to hang out in the same place and how fast time has gone. Their team were renowned heroes for stopping the war and saving the world from a god tier enemy. Who knew that from bratty Genins, they will become respective figures in their own fields. Kakashi, now a Hokage, Sakura managing the village hospital and Sasuke - who's finally found peace, and yet to return.

It felt yesterday when their team was newly formed. The eraser incident sent a wave of nostalgia, snickering when he perfectly remembered it.

The bastard should definitely come back, Naruto thought. He will no doubt drag his ass back to the village should he defect again.

He took another bite, and heard a few murmurs from citizens passing by.

"_H-he's back?"_ Said a woman.

"_Are you sure that's him? That boy never smiles." _Another voice said.

"_Why does he act like he never planned to commit mass extinction? The nerve of him!"_

Naruto brushed them off as village gossips, continuing his meal. But whoever they were talking about had him eavesdropping because the image of a raven haired teammate instantly came to mind.

"_The traitor is all smiles and flirty after what he did from the war?"_

The words traitor and war caught his attention. His once enthusiastic slurping dying down. Only one person could fit that description. However, smiling and flirty? That gave him doubts.

"_I must say though, that Uchiha kid looks handsome the more he smiles."_

Now **that** had him completely halt his eating.

"_Looking good, pretty lady."_

His ears perked up at the sound of girlish sneakers.

"_I'm serious. We should go on a date sometime."_

And his voice. No time of absence can make him forget who owned it.

Confusion drew his brows together, dropping his chopsticks to listen more. It can't be _him_ right?

"_Keep your hands off my daughter, you Uchiha traitor!"_

"**Sasuke?!**"

Naruto instantly stood from the stool, surprising Teuchi who glanced at him. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

He could only stare at Teuchi in disbelief. What on earth was happening? He thought. Sasuke, back? And strolling around the village with a smile on his face? The latter part sounded wrong. However, the gut feeling on his chest was telling him otherwise. He wanted to seek out this so called Uchiha walking around the village without even coming to say 'Hi' to his friends.

He slapped his cash on the ledge wordlessly. With a mumbled thanks, he hurriedly exited the booth, leaving a puzzled Teuchi behind.

* * *

Finding Sasuke took him longer than he thought because he didn't expect him to blend so well with the crowd. But noticing the stolen glances and whispers, and a few giggles that followed his way pointed him to his team mate's location.

Naruto spied him from one of the posts in the village market, trying to take a closer look and confirm that it is indeed Sasuke strolling around the village. A number of females chasing him discreetly. It felt surreal that this Sasuke was enthusiastically welcoming and showing them affection!

He was flabbergasted.

When he turned to face the small crowd of dazed women, Naruto believed he gave them a smile because they all blushed and cooed like Academy students, exactly the same way it had been with Sasuke in their younger days.

Except, he is supposed to scare them away with uninterested looks.

Could this be an imposter? He studied him further and his jaw hung once he realised what on earth his best friend was wearing. Naruto didn't mind the Jonin uniform, but seriously - ear piercings?! Isn't it too late for him to embrace a rebelling teen look?

Was this what he meant in seeing the world with his own eyes? Sporting a new outfit? Hell no.

_He didn't even have the nerve to inform that he's coming back!_

But if this man was an imposter, he was doing a terrible job. Everyone in the village knew he hated crowds. Moreso if they're the opposite gender unless you are Haruno Sakura. Yet this guy savored it. Like it was an everyday thing.

Naruto won't deny that he is taking Sasuke's good looks in use.

Shaking his head, he decided to confront this Sasuke imposter.

He was gone with a puff of smoke. Only to reappear at the approaching group of women.

His best friend in the middle, was still oblivious. Too busy entertaining the ogling women around him.

"Teme!" He called with a frantic wave. Unfortunately, his attention was focused on the girls that clung to his arms. The blond hero was creeped out at how easily this person gave off killer smiles that sent the females in a swoon.

He has never seen him do that before. "Sasuke!" He yelled more forcefully.

You either have to squint hard or use a dojutsu to see him smile.

The raven haired ninja finally glanced in his direction. Naruto didn't miss the quick scan on his figure before his friend's black orbs finally shown recognition. His lips curved into an arrogant smirk.

"Oh if it isn't Menma." He greeted, slightly pulling away from the girls in his arms.

Naruto was dumbfounded. "Menma?! Quit the _Henge_ already, asshole!"

An annoyed sigh came from the imposter which irked the Hokage in training.

"Excuse me, ladies. Someone needs my attention for a moment." He apologized, slipping away from their grasp. Their disappointed whines didn't escape Naruto's ears as they left the two of them alone.

Looking at his team mate's look-a-like once again, the way he crossed his arms on his chest was definitely Sasuke-ish and that narrowed glare. However, he was unfazed because he was still an imposter.

"What's your problem?"

"_My problem?!_" Naruto asked incredulously. This guy was nuts! "Whoever you are, stop impostering Sasuke-teme!"

"Imposter?" His eyes widened but then returned to glaring. "I'm the real Uchiha Sasuke."

"Shut up, you fake!" Naruto clenched his fists in impatience. "Sasuke would never wear ridiculous earrings! Let alone flirt around the village like playboy!"

His eye twitched at the mention of 'playboy.'

"I've never seen you lose your cool, Menma." He retorted, narrowing his gaze. "Maybe you're the imposter here." He gave him another once over. "But I appreciate the loss of your orange jacket. That thing has always been ridiculous on you."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the jab on his outfit. How dare he mock his choice of clothing?! While he silently admits that his previous jacket had always been flashy, that thing _went to the freaking war_. In the present, his orange pants retained but an all black jacket with an orange zipper replaced his top.

This imposter totally had their Sasuke wrong, he thought angrily. That guy never cared about his outfit, let alone get cheeky with the girls like a playboy. The only time that happened was when Tobi slash Obito sent them to an alternate universe.

"My name is not Men - " then it clicked, " - ma." _Shit. He can't be - _

Silence. A realization dawned on Naruto.

Sasuke took this opportunity to chuckle, his trademark smirk mocking him again. "Finally back to yourself, huh, Menma?"

"Charasuke." Naruto mumbled.

He heard him scoff at the name.

_It __**is**_ _him._

His azure eyes widened in recognition and disbelief. It had to be. The only time people knew him as Menma was when he and Sakura were sent to the Limited Tsukiyomi world where everyone was the opposite of themselves. And he recalled Sasuke was regarded as the village's Uchiha playboy.

And that was years ago. Of course, he'd grown.

It's definitely Charasuke.

He tried to sense his chakra signature. Without a doubt, it was identical to their Sasuke. How he appeared, he had no idea.

And Kakashi, as the Hokage, should meet him.

* * *

Hopefully, I got Charasuke's personality right. Your thoughts?

Don't forget to leave a review! :)

/3 Sep 2019/


	3. Meeting Kakashi

**A/N at the bottom!**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

"So you're saying, he's not from this world?"

"Yes."

The other person in the Hokage's office only sneered at the exchange, looking away from the two people as he crossed his arms against his chest. A pair of bored eyes gazed at Konoha's beautiful skies. Although, Menma, rather Naruto as the blonde pestered him about using the correct name, made a valid point.

Kotetsu and Izumo weren't usually the ones greeting him at the gates, instead it was his fangirls. Add the fact that those two attacked him the moment he appeared. It took a lot of convincing before they finally let him in. He had to break protocols regarding the confidentiality of their missions just to let them know he was indeed Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh.

However, he knew that his presence was already reported to the Hokage's knowledge.

Seeing his former teacher cloaked in the village's supreme ruler was a big shock. And the carved faces on the mountains were different from what he's used to seeing. Technically, it was still his home. Different, he admits. But it wasn't a bad detour from his mission. He was also surprised that most women from this village avoided him like the plague.

No one in Konoha has ever resisted his charms. Except his female friends of course, most notably Hinata and Sakura.

It confused him when they deemed him a traitor wondering what his other self had done to bear such hate from some of the villagers.

Meanwhile, Kakashi gave Sasuke another scrutinised look, still amused at the choice of his clothing. He appreciated the uniform, but the studs on his ears and antics completely separated him from his original student. Sasuke would consider it blasphemy and disrespect against clan traditions. He would no doubt, send this imposter to his own version of hell. Something he didn't want to revisit.

As the Hokage, it was now his job to protect the Village and its citizens. And he trusts Naruto's judgement, already planning to give him the assignment in keeping watch on the newcomer's behaviour.

There was no sign of threat. However, not all the villagers would appreciate the Uchiha wandering around the place and getting all chummy with them. Some were still wary of his intentions on the village. And that was why their own Sasuke opted to leave indefinitely.

It was a good call that Naruto immediately brought him to the Hokage office. If word got out that Sasuke was behaving strangely, it could pose a threat on the village's integrity regarding their decision in granting him pardon and an opportunity for enemies to strike.

Recalling Naruto's report, he was seen trying to flirt with the women in town. He wanted to laugh out loud at that. Flirting and Sasuke? Ha! Even a master of genjutsu won't get that illusion right. Kakashi would love to see the scene, as Uchiha Sasuke was a man of few words and repressed emotions. A virgin, to be blunt. The closest thing he witnessed was the forehead poke to Sakura and the soft look of appreciation on his once cold, hatred filled eyes. Speaking of her...

"Naruto, does **she** know?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward. He noticed him flinched and Sasuke perking up, the two of them aware of who he meant.

"No." Responded Naruto. And then added, "I'd rather she stays out of it. She won't appreciate catching him - " A nod was sent on the other occupant, "frolicking with random girls."

The Hokage silently agreed. His lone female student won't surely appreciate getting left out especially if it involves the person she has feelings for. It's been a year since he departed on his journey and Sakura had busied herself in the hospital, taking double shifts and spending most of her time in the research center which he thought was a way of not missing the Uchiha given that he hasn't visited her yet.

Considering Naruto's point, hell would break loose should she see him with other girls. However, she would be more heartbroken if they kept it from her.

"It's called charming, Menma." Sasuke remarked, his glare very familiar.

Naruto huffed, "Excuse me, asshole. I didn't know charming people involved getting touchy with them."

"It's not my fault you are not gifted with these looks." Sasuke retorted with an arrogant grin.

Naruto felt a vein popped on his temple. "How dare you call me ugly!"

Kakashi watched the exchange, their banter reminding him of their Genin days. Only this time, Sasuke used his physical gifts rather than skills to insult Naruto.

"Are you not?"

"Argh! Why you bastard! Want to take this on the training grounds?"

"Hn. I've got a date. Maybe next time."

Rubbing his temple, Kakashi recalled that it was about time Kotetsu delivers his own report on their encounter with a very different Uchiha Sasuke as a new chakra presence approached his office.

"Calm down now. We have the patrol guard delivering a report." The Hokage reprimanded sensing the new guest. "I don't appreciate it when I get lectured about maintaining professionalism inside my office."

The two males now stood a foot apart, Naruto getting more annoyed, his fists itching to destroy his pretty face while Sasuke revelled at the reaction he was receiving, hands inside his pockets as he went back to the wall he was leaning earlier.

Menma rarely loses composure back home. Why waste the chance now? Especially when this Menma gets ticked off at the slightest teasing.

_Knock. Knock._

The three men glanced at the door, Kakashi casually ordering the guard to enter. He wanted to get the case done already and it's best they start as early as possible. He grabbed a folder from his desk, skimming the files with an uninterested gaze.

Mentally sighing at the new paperwork to review, he didn't immediately notice the lab coat clad lady entering his office in hurried footsteps. Her heels clicking with every step.

"Oh shit - " Naruto cursed, cerulean eyes widening at the sight of pink mane.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A feminine voice greeted, catching the Hokage off guard. His head snapped up to find a panting pink haired medic, clutching a clipboard on her chest. The folder dropped from his grasp. _Well… shit._

"Sakura." Was the only thing Kakashi could mutter, unable to muster the right expression at the sudden turn of events. So much for hiding the unexpected guest.

She noticed the stiff expression on her Sensei's face, followed by the other presence inside the room who have gone suspiciously frozen. Her mouth opened to apologize for intruding but Naruto beat her to it.

"Sakura-chan!" He intervened, grabbing her attention before she noticed someone else. He quickly stood in front of her, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh hey, Naruto!" She replied, flashing him a small smile. "Shouldn't you be back with Shikamaru?" With a pink brow raised, she gave him and Kakashi a questioning stare.

She was about to acknowledge the other person in the room when Naruto answered.

"Uhm, yeah well I needed to - to visit our dear old Sensei!" He suggested, scratching his head. Sakura's narrowed gaze suggested she was unconvinced. It's going to be tough to fool the smartest nut in the team, he thought.

"I'm not old." Kakashi interjected, taking an offense.

The gray haired Hokage stole a glance at the other Uchiha. His gaze was intense, eyes slightly widened in surprise. It almost made him chuckle when he caught the swift look of adoration dancing in his black orbs before it completely vanished.

"What brings you here, Sakura?" He asked, changing the topic.

"I'm sorry for barging in without an appointment." She smiled sheepishly. "Well, about that poison we retrieved from Lee's recent mission, I think I finally got the formula for an antidote. However, the herbs I need can only be found in a forest near the Land of Rain."

"That's good news. I'll assign a different team to collect them for you." Kakashi lauded gesturing for her clipboard. "You sure are getting better in handling toxic components."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Way to go, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, giving her a pat on the head. "You're spending an awful lot of time in the hospital lately."

She nodded wistfully. "What else can I do? Kakashi-sensei won't give me missions."

The Hokage sweatdropped at the female's sneer directed at him.

"Now, now Sakura - " He started defensively. "Elders' orders. Without Tsunade-sama, there's no one else we could trust to take over the hospital except you."

"Hmph. Knowing her, she's probably off to different countries piling debts and destroying casinos." The rosette commented, arms crossed over her chest.

"At least you didn't turn out like her." Naruto offered but was met with glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She challenged, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." He backtracked, waving his hands hastily.

"Anyway - " Sakura started noticing the strange atmosphere in the office. It also bothered her that she still had not acknowledged the other figure in the room. And she didn't want to come off as disrespectful. But as she turned to face him or her, her blond teammate quickly grabbed her shoulders which shocked her.

"No, wait!" The look on Naruto's face, desperate because of the situation and terrified of her strength, only heightened her suspicion. As much as she wanted to punch him, she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the unnamed visitor.

"Naruto." She warned in a low voice.

"Please, Sakura-chan. It's better if you come back later." He pleaded, but her gaze only narrowed at him.

"Let me - "

"**I think she deserves to know I'm here.**"

Naruto cursed inwardly at the sound of _his_ voice, finally making an appearance. _Show off_, he hissed.

To his shock and relief, he felt the pink haired medic freeze on his hold. All traces of her temper gone in an instant. It was the kind of stunned that makes her lose sight of her surroundings, no matter how critical, because _he was there_.

He'd seen it a lot of times before during their reunions and this time, it saved his ass from a chakra laced fist and a trip to the hospital.

* * *

To be honest, it was supposed to end on Charasuke's appearance. But I'm feeling angelic today haha. To think that this was supposed to be a three chapter story only _Sigh _I had too much fun.

BTW, updates are fast because the first 4 are already written and only need polishing. Things might go slow once my boss hands me more tasks and I have few time to update.

Anyway - _whew! _They have finally met. How will Sakura deal with a flirty Uchiha? Whatcha think? Leave a review!

/5 Sep 2019/


	4. Meeting Sakura

**A/N **at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

* * *

On that day, the male members of Team 7 discovered that the most effective distraction against their fiery pink haired member was one Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto slowly loosened his grip on her shoulders, quietly observing her reaction now that their plan of hiding the fake Sasuke was useless. Sakura's cheeks were tainted in pink, mouth parted in a small 'o' and her body, motionless. Only his best friend can rouse a reaction like that from her. And it looks like even his other self can evoke it with ease.

Sakura's heartbeat thundered in her chest. Time stopped around her. It was no mistake. That was Sasuke's voice.

"S-sasu - " She stuttered, unconsciously twisting away from Naruto who freed her from his grasp.

But before she can fully turn, there was a gentle tug on her shoulder and in a blink of an eye, she found herself facing Uchiha Sasuke. In the closest proximity she ever had. Closer than his forehead poke.

And it effectively froze her in place.

Everyone in the room learned that Sakura was completely unaccustomed to the Uchiha's gestures when they felt her chakra flare upon contact. It was quick as lightning, warm and frantic like her current state, and the short burst stole their attention.

Naruto had his knuckles twitch; Kakashi was amused at the scene; and Sasuke, albeit surprised, didn't show it but rather savored the situation. This. This was how he wanted the other Sakura react to his charms. Speechless and flustered. Heart ready to be taken.

Sakura couldn't remember his eyes becoming so expressive. His coal black orbs reflected sheer admiration that she hasn't seen before.

Her heartbeat shot up in an alarming level as the situation sunk in, his name dying on her lips. Her mind was in total disarray while she tried to understand what was happening. His arrival was already a big surprise, but meeting him in such intimate manner threw her senses out the window.

Tsunade would be disappointed if she discovered her student was melting in the arms of a man.

_Too close, too close!_ Her mind screamed frantically, trying to gain her wits. Was Sasuke alright? Why was he being touchy all of a sudden? This had to be a dream. Surely his journey didn't mean taking socializing into a whole new level. He would never stand this close to her!

"Did you miss me…" He whispered lowly, catching her off guard. The sound of his voice running a shiver down her spine. His hand rested on the small of her back. And with practiced ease, he scooped her chin, finding delight in her flustered reaction.

He couldn't resist grinning at the sight of her blush. It was a rare occurrence. He can never imagine Sakura sporting an embarrassed look. The one he knew would have punched him straight to the Hokage mountain before he could even hold her _this_ close.

Meanwhile, the pink haired medic felt her mind temporarily shut down. There was sensory overload. Everything was out of place. She remembers visiting the Hokage to deliver her report. Seeing Naruto was a surprise but common.

However, getting spun around to meet the love of your life wasn't.

Sasuke's face was inches away from hers. His warmth brushed against her skin. His black orbs staring at her with such intensity, she can't find the strength to look away. And their lips.

Sakura swore that Uchiha Sasuke was about to kiss her.

The thought sent her heart drumming in an increased pace.

This wasn't the kind of reunion she was expecting from him!

"_My little koneko-chan._" She heard him murmur in a flirtatious tone.

Sakura almost lost it until she realised he called her differently. _Ko-koneko-chan?_

In a snap, she was pulled away from her daze. The reality that Sasuke would never behave the way this man did settling in. His effects on her instantly vanished the way a genjutsu disintegrates with the release technique.

"Wait..." He heard her mumble. Her emerald eyes blinked several times at him, staring in scrutiny.

Sasuke noticed the abrupt change the moment he said 'Koneko-chan'. His spell on her vanished. He didn't have the time to ponder when he felt light force pushing him away from her. With a flick of her finger, she placed a distance between them. And she took a good look at him.

"You're not Sasuke-kun." Sakura uttered, studying his face with a pained expression that instantly vanished.

He was the exact copy of Sasuke. However, the way he carried himself was where it sets them apart. This man drew more emotions than the one she's used to. He was much more relaxed, unafraid to display what he feels, although in the Uchiha suave they all had.

A man Sasuke may grow up to be should the massacre never happened.

She noted the Jounin uniform, which was an unusual sight. But one thing that caught her eye were the metal studs winking at her. If Sasuke donned a bad boy attitude, this is certainly his getup. And hoo boy was he sexy.

"Who - " She threw that thought away. _Focus! _"Who are you?"

He grinned deviously. A new spark lit his eyes, as he stepped closer.

"Was it too intense you forgot my name," He cocked his head to the side, smirk never leaving his face. "_Sakura?_"

Her throat dried at the sound of her name. It was low and sensual. Her cheeks flushed darker. That was a bedroom voice. And coming from one Uchiha Sasuke, her legs were ready to kiss the floor. What's happened to him? She tried to find a difference in his chakra, but nothing came up. Drugs? And why weren't Kakashi and Naruto intervening?!

Refusing to answer, she snapped her attention to the other two who had gone awfully quiet, only to find them staring back at her with fascinated expressions. Sakura had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, realizing they witnessed her completely go out of character when Sasuke was thrown in her face.

"Are you not going to explain what this is about?" She asked them in a poor attempt to sound fierce, crossing her arms. With her skin flushed and a pout on her lips, one would only find her cute in her current disposition.

Silence answered her.

Her eyebrow twitched.

Gathering chakra on the heel of her foot, she did a tiny stomp that sent the Hokage's office rattling, along with Kakashi and Naruto who instantly straightened up noticing that she was being serious.

"Well?" She huffed, looking away from her team.

"That was... _intense._" Her sensei breathed, as though he had been watching them in anticipation.

"Sasuke could use some notes on this one." Kakashi added nonchalantly, giving his nod of approval when Charasuke flashed him a grin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura protested with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wow Sakura-chan." Naruto blinked owlishly, letting what just happened sink in. "I never thought Sasuke-teme had such an effect on you. I understand now why you tried to k- OW!" He snickered only to earn a bonk on the head. The twitch of her fist made the future Hokage shut his mouth.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was impressed at the show of her strength. But was also surprised at how easily Sakura threw punches at Menma. Back home, it was him who often received the blows. Their other teammate was considered untouchable.

"Can we _please_ go back to the matter at hand?" The pink haired medic muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Naruto tells me he's from the other world created by Madara." Kakashi began explaining. He gestured towards the blond who was rubbing his head.

"Remember Charasuke?" Naruto said, catching the attention of the said person.

A rose came into mind. It gave her a flashback of that time when everyone was opposite of themselves. Their visit to that world was a roller coaster of emotions with her and Naruto's situation switched. It gave her an understanding what it feels like without parents and put herself in his shoes. On the other hand, Naruto was able to savor coming home to a loving family. The recollection made her smile in nostalgia.

"Isn't that supposed to be only a genjutsu?"

"I only have a theory." The Sixth Hokage revealed, "With dimensional travel now possible thanks to Sasuke, he could have been the one who caused it accidentally. Since both of their chakra signature are similar, I'm thinking there's an anomaly when he opened a portal and it sought out his other self's chakra and brought him here."

"So our bastard could have opened a portal from another world and this other bastard got mixed in?" Naruto asked.

"To put it shortly." Sakura quipped.

"Do you remember how you got in here?" asked Kakashi.

With a shrug, Sasuke answered. "I was travelling back to the village when I noticed I was glowing. I thought I was caught in an illusion but my Sharingan can easily dispel that once activated. However, nothing happened. No enemies were around but I felt a force pull me away and the next thing I know, a bright light exploded and I was near the village gates."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "This is purely accidental. It's even possible that he's not aware that this guy - " he pointed at the guest, "is here."

Their sensei sighed, but continued on. "It's hard to explain as this is a rare phenomena. Who knows? Maybe parallel universes do exist. I'm sure he doesn't plan to dominate the world, would you Sasuke?"

Three heads looked over the other Uchiha expectantly.

His signature smirk appeared, onyx eyes zeroing on Sakura's emerald orbs.

"_The only one I'm planning to dominate is Sakura._"

Kakashi was stunned.

"You pervert!" Naruto voiced out his disgust with a glare.

And Sakura's cheeks were beet red, breaking eye contact. If this keeps up, she might need to visit a cardiologist and have her blood pressure examined.

"Well…" Kakashi coughed, regaining his composure. That could have been a line from the Icha Icha tactics. "That's more reassuring."

He was unable to decide which Sasuke he preferred. A socially inept Uchiha or an extroverted Uchiha. Either of the two had their own pros and cons. However, the latter was making him see how different Sasuke might be if tragedy never struck his clan. Excluding the playboy attitude.

"Should Sasuke-kun know about this?" Sakura disrupted his musings. She tried hard not to look at the other Uchiha.

"I will be sending a message, but I'll emphasize that his presence won't be needed."

"Ha! That bastard will teleport his ass here if he hears Sakura-chan is getting _dominated_."

"Shut up, Naruto!" _Whack!_

"I don't mind meeting my other self." Sasuke spoke. This time, there was no trace of playfulness in his voice and posture but mere curiosity. The absence of their Sasuke leaves him in wonder, as well as the villagers' treatment of him. There was a mix of hate and doubt thrown his way when he walked in the familiar streets of his other home. Only few acknowledged him but only out of politeness.

"You'd be surprised how in contrast the two of you are." The Hokage commented, leaning back on his seat. "You two came from a completely different background which explains your personalities."

"More reason to meet him." said Sasuke. His onyx eyes glinting with interest.

"It's going to take another war or an apocalypse to make him come back here." His used to be Sensei informed him.

The Uchiha tilted his head in confusion, to which Kakashi only replied. "He's on a journey of redemption."

He shook his head at the absurdity. Redemption? His other self must have been through a lot for him to walk away from the village. He can never imagine himself shut people away and go on a lone journey indefinitely. The mystery of his other self intrigued him, however it would kill time if he tried to uncover his secrets.

There were more important things at hand that he must not miss, he thought as he took a glance at Sakura. Learning that he and the other Uchiha were startlingly distinctive gave him an idea. Something his original home could not offer.

Running a hand through his raven locks, he let out a sigh.

"I suppose I'll just take Sakura on a date then." He declared, sending a knowing look to his pink haired teammate that instantly blushed. Any trail of seriousness was gone and it heightened the impact on her.

"Eh?!" She gasped.

"NO!" Naruto bellowed, taking a step forward with an arm shielding his female friend. He might look like Sasuke but he won't let anyone else other than the real one take Sakura on a date. His best friend may lack the words to express his feelings but that forehead poke spoke a thousand words.

"That settles it then." Kakashi agreed, clapping his hands together in total agreement.

The blond shot the Hokage an incredulous look. "BUT WHY!"

"Would you like to volunteer in babysitting our dear Uchiha guest, Naruto?" His former sensei challenged, coal eyes narrowing at the jinchuuriki.

"Hell no!" There was a huff from his student. His hands crossed over his chest.

"Exactly." The Hokage pointed out. He shot Naruto a warning look when he opened his mouth to protest again. His initial plan was to have him watch over the Uchiha but witnessing their endless verbal quarrels, Kakashi had a feeling it can easily turn into physical fights.

Even without a Rinnegan, there was no reason to underestimate their guest. He was still an Uchiha. And Kakashi didn't want to waste any more budget in repairing the training grounds because his students wanted to prove themselves. It was more paperwork.

He considered other Jounins to keep watch but it will draw suspicions as Sasuke only welcomed his teammates' company. He was rarely seen interacting with the other rookie nine. His regard on them was only in the form of nod in acknowledgement and small talks.

At least with Sakura, no one would bat an eye. It can only be seen as Sasuke taking the first step on his last goal: clan restoration.

"But what about my research?" He heard her ask worriedly.

Her initial purpose was completely forgotten, Sakura thought. Fortunately, she was wise enough to put her conclusions into paper knowing how busy the Hokage was.

"Postpone that for now." He replied. If you look closely, there was a small grin behind his mask. "Sasuke is still a Leaf shinobi, albeit from another world, and I think it's best that you show him around while we figure out how to send him back in case he overstays. Consider this a mission."

In a flash, Sasuke appeared beside her, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

With so little experience on her teammate due to his absence, his slightest touch - despite another version of him - never fails to cause a shiver run down her spine. It made sense why her ninja instincts dwindled at the mere sight of him.

_They have the same speed._ Naruto thought, eyeing him warily. He hated the way his onyx eyes stared back at him with smugness. He averted his look at the pink haired medic, a reassuring smile on her face.

_I'll be okay._

A defeated sigh left Naruto's lips, throwing his hands up. "Fine."

"I wasn't waiting for your permission, Menma." Sasuke scoffed, now standing beside Sakura.

Naruto growled at the borrowed name. "It's Na-ru-to, you dipshit. Get it right, will you?!"

"Doesn't make any difference to me." He countered, tugging Sakura with him. His hand slid down on her back that tensed in response. He noticed how her cheeks began to flush at the gesture.

Back home, Sakura hated the slightest contact. It was always met with a slap or distance. The only chance he got was during physical examinations or when she heals him during missions. However, her rebuffs never deterred him from asking her for a date.

This lady beside him was a different story. She was completely unaccustomed. More than he expected. Coming with her would reveal why the Sakura of the other world hated his guts. Or maybe, he could try stealing her heart. Surely, his other self wouldn't mind borrowing his girlfriend for the time being.

Especially when the latter sounded more exciting.

"Shall we, my little blossom?"

Sakura wanted to melt at the sight of his infamous Uchiha smirk.

* * *

The most awaited reunion! _Ugh._ I enjoyed writing this part because you know, Charasuke x Sakura fluff. _Eeek!_ I think their interaction opens a bunch of clues on what the next chapters would be like. So stay tuned for longer chapters!

I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected but this is how I imagined it to be :P Also, slower updates now that my job demands more of my attention this week!

But let me still hear your thoughts! How's Charasuke going so far? Will he succeed in stealing Sakura-chan's heart? And where the hell is Sasuke?


	5. A Date

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Nothing was more gossip worthy than seeing the Godaime's apprentice taking a stroll outside her second home, the hospital, with Uchiha Sasuke. Side by side.

It was no secret in the village that the renowned kunoichi has her heart already reserved for the boy ever since they were Genin. Her love for him never wavered despite his flaws. From a rogue nin, to a member of a notorious criminal organization, to a man who wanted to wage war against the village she calls home, to a stranger who almost sent her to death twice in her lifetime - she still believed that there's good in him.

And many admired her strong devotion to him.

That is why seeing them now, walking casually together in the open world definitely meant something.

Sakura didn't miss a single gasp and whispers erupting from every corner that they passed through the moment they exited the Hokage Tower. She could feel the eyes of both civilians and shinobi following their backs.

While Sasuke did promise her he will bring her next time, it was still a vague response to her own feelings. As far as the village is concerned, their current relationship status was complicated. It didn't help that his other version was nonchalantly open about his attraction towards her. Her head ached just by thinking about how she will explain to everyone the reality that she and Sasuke are **not** dating.

On the other hand, his alternate self seemed to be enjoying their audience. His smirk never disappeared as he walked beside her with a touch of arrogance in every step. It's how he imagined it to be. All eyes on them. Despite the lack of hands intertwined, it was obvious to anyone seeing them that there's _something_. And he made sure it exuded exactly that notion.

"We're quite the item, aren't we?" He spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. She gave a subtle nod and took a curious glance at him. He looked proud at how people perceived them. The last time she saw him, he was too busy entertaining his group of fangirls back in the Tsukiyomi world. It hurt a bit and she was relieved when they finally returned to their original home.

"I don't mind giving them a show either." The alternate Sasuke added with a playful wink. Placing an arm around her shoulders, to Sakura's surprise, he gently pushed her closer to him. As their shoulders made contact, she couldn't stop the erratic pace of her heartbeat.

They were literally side by side.

Despite the pink flush on her cheeks, Sakura gained a stern composure. "We're only pretending so don't go overboard - " A small pause. "S-sasuke."

She felt his posture stiffen at her reminder which puzzled her. They stopped in their tracks and as though on cue, they turned to face each other. She found it comical when he raised a fine eyebrow. Now that's definitely from the Sasuke she knew. Minus his arm looped around her shoulder.

"You mean the other me and you… are not actually dating?" He asked her, puzzled.

She shook her head.

"Really?"

The pink haired medic giggled when he pouted. "I wish."

As her laugh subsided, she noticed how he had gone quiet. She faced him once again, only to be greeted with an intense stare from the lad. It was the first time she wasn't able to read the glint in his onyx orbs. It didn't unnerve her, instead it made her curious. Why would this Sasuke think his alternate self and her were dating? Does that mean on the other side, she was the one rejecting his feelings?

"Why?" He asked her with a tone of disappointment, tilting his head in curiosity.

"It's a long story."

"Another woman?" He questioned. Her shoulder was now free from his arm, as he decided to cross them in front of his chest and stand before her. It took awhile before it registered that he was asking if their Sasuke was dating someone else.

"No!" She replied with a frantic shake of her head. She felt more normal without his constant flirting.

His assumption made her grin. "Definitely not another woman." God forbid he returns with another woman in tow. Kakashi would have to allocate a huge sum of allowance for repair on her favorite training ground.

"A guy then?" He asked innocently.

"God, no! We are both single." She insisted, hoping to switch the topic.

"I don't understand." His forehead was creased. A frown taking shape on his lips. She could tell that he was disappointed with his other self and wanted to scold him for not dating her. It was amusing to watch. Sasuke pondering why they weren't together was cute and probably the sweetest moment she could ever dream of.

"I'd make you mine the moment I meet you." He declared suddenly, eyes glinting with conviction which shocked the pink haired medic.

Her breath caught in her throat. _Calm down, Sakura._ She scolded herself. _He's not the real one!_

Yet her heart felt otherwise.

Her ninja reflexes were nonexistent on how he could easily place her in a situation her heart can't escape. It didn't help that he wasn't merely Sasuke. He looked like her _Sasuke-kun_ whom she misses immensely. And getting deprived of his affections and presence led her senses to be hypersensitive. It only made her mission more difficult and his actions far from tolerable.

At her current state, he was deadly weapon to pit against her.

With her silence, Sasuke took the chance of seizing her chin, forcing her to look up at him with a startled gaze.

"What - "

The frustration in his eyes was unsettling. And so was their current distance. She was repetitively floored by his actions. One moment he was a playful flirt she was slowly enduring, and the next he was sporting the same passive look she was familiar with and she has to gather her wits again from the start.

The blush on her cheeks never wavered and only darkened as he pulled her closer.

"_I'll make you an Uchiha, Sakura._"

A strong gust of wind filled the silence between them. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears. Fortunately for them, the pathway was empty of bystanders. It would have been a sight to ogle at and start a gossip with. The famed apprentice and lone Uchiha survivor trapped in their own private moment.

As their position stayed unmoving, their eyes were locked in a battle of intensity. His onyx orbs were steeled with determination, truthful to his words while hers were completely dumbfounded, unsure what to say.

A brief image of the Uchiha crest sewn on her back flashed onto her mind.

It was tempting to embrace. Her childhood dream to be a part of Sasuke was so close. A word away and she will be his. She only had to accept him. Until another image overlapped the Uchiha crest. A tall figure stood before her. Sasuke, _her Sasuke_ appeared. He was in front of the village gates, a black cloak hanging over his figure.

The scene was ingrained in her mind.

"_...My sins have nothing to do with you." _

Her heart snapped.

"_I'll see you again when I come back."_

Her mouth opened to say something.

"_Thank you."_

"Sasuke-kun..." She breathed, a gentle whisper of his name that froze the man before her.

Sakura jolted out of her reverie with a slow blink only to find Sasuke with slightly widened eyes. She could tell from his posture, his shoulders were rigid and his jaw set in a tight line that he was stupefied at calling him with a suffix. Seeing him startled led her to think that her other self and him were in some kind of conflict she couldn't place yet.

And whatever their story was made her curious.

"Sasuke-kun, huh?" He spoke suddenly with soft bitterness. It sounded foreign to him yet the impact made his heart skip a beat. "She'd never called me that before."

The hand holding her chin dropped.

"Why?" She asked, taking a step back as her senses calmed down and hoping to get a closer look on him.

The smirk that appeared on his face didn't reach his eyes. "Aa. She prefers to call me by the nickname she baptized me."

"Let me guess... Charasuke." There was a slight twitch in his eye as she mentioned it. He must have imagined her other self on that moment.

Despite the gravity of their situation, Sakura let out a teasing laugh causing him to roll his eyes. It broke the tension between them. She was relieved now that it was his turn to lose his cool that had been placing her in dangerous levels of emotional breakdown. But learning that he had a soft spot for her other self took her by surprise, especially when she recalled how he treated every female with equal affection years ago.

"And here I thought I'd get a special pass in treating you like you're actually mine." Sasuke muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes have regained their usual spark. All traces of bitterness gone in an instant as he smoothly changed their topic.

Sakura snickered at his predicament. "Let's just say our Sasuke here isn't ready for a relationship."

The other Uchiha snorted at her response. Was this other Sasuke that repressed on his emotions that he didn't have the time to date? He must be a boring guy to be with. Making a pass at Haruno Sakura was his biggest mistake, he mused. It gave him a bit of understanding why she was easily startled by his touch.

He shook his head in disagreement. "But you love me."

Of course, she wanted to say. And it almost slipped, until she remembered that she wasn't talking to the original one. His face can deceive her eyes, but never her heart.

"Correction. Him. Not you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Tch. Aren't we just the same person?" He countered with a huff.

"You sure about that?"

His eye twitched at the sight of her coy smile, challenging him. At his silence, curse his Uchiha pride, she continued. "The Sasuke-kun I know, has more pressing matters to tend to. Finding a girlfriend is the least of his priorities."

"And I bet he would only pursue _one._" She added with a victorious grin. Her jade eyes twinkled in a haughty delight knowing he lost an argument.

The raven haired man snapped his head in the opposite direction. An obvious frown on his lips.

She resisted the urge to laugh at this. The look of disbelief, disgust and resignation all appeared on his handsome face and it took her by surprise. Because normally, Sasuke had a default blank expression to any circumstance especially on events like this. He wouldn't crack at the slightest. If she were Naruto, he won't run out of things to insult him with, just to keep the argument in his favor.

"Hey, just because I'm flirting with other girls doesn't mean I'm serious about them." He mumbled catching her attention. He refused to look at her in the eye. His gaze focused on the clear sky, hands inside his pocket.

Squinting, she noticed that he tried to hide the pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Are you telling me that you never had a relationship with them?" She asked in a teasing manner. A grin painted on her face. It's impossible to think that this Sasuke had never been in one. The last time she saw him proved that it wasn't her heart alone that he was pursuing.

"Yes." He confessed which caught her off guard. He sounded embarrassed and his gaze was still away from her, refusing to return hers.

"You're kidding." She took a step closer to him, grin faltering in a tight line. "Then why are you chasing other women if you only want me?"

There was a beat of silence before he replied. This time, he faced her. Her heart stopped when he looked at her with great intensity.

"Because you won't notice me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small village near the Land of Rain, people flocked towards the entrance of their small community. Others only peered from the doors and windows of their homes whilst most of the adults and children rushed onto the already gathering crowd, all curious to see what lay in the middle.

Kenji, one of the children who had just arrived and armed with curiosity, tried to slip through the sea of bodies surrounding the talk of their town. His mother had told him before that bandits have been terrorizing their small village after a conflict with a notorious landlord who is in league with them.

Their once quiet town became a target of violence where innocent civilians were robbed and abused by the landlord's men. Kenji had stopped playing outside, along with the other children in fear of becoming their next victim. Almost everyone confined themselves into their homes and only the elders were seen roaming around to stop the bandits. Money and goods in exchange of their mercy.

However, a town rumor began spreading that a strong ninja had passed by their village and promised to help them after the elders told him of their plight. Many doubted him, as the landlord was affiliated with dangerous shinobi.

Not everyone believed him. Until today.

He finally reached the edge of the crowd, sweat lining his eyebrows and was in awe at the sight that greeted him.

A few meters away from him, several men knelt. Their hands were tied behind their backs. They were bruised and battered, with a few gashes scarring their skin. Despite their bodies caked in mud and blood, Kenji remembered their faces well. He had seen them walk around their neighborhood, taunting them if they fought back. He flinched at the sight of purple skin, broken teeth and jaws, and swelling in their eyes. Their wounds must have hurt.

Everyone was astounded. All the bandits that harmed their village were lined up before them. Defeated and unmoving.

Behind them, a man in a black cloak stood, keeping watch of his prisoners while the town's elders thanked him profusely for his help. He heard them beg for any reward he desired but the man refused with a shake of his head.

"A place to stay for the night is enough for me."

"As you wish, Uchiha-san. Do not hesitate to ask for more. We are forever indebted to you."

"It was only a small favor. And please, just call me Sasuke."

The elders nodded in gratitude before facing the townsfolk, a huge smile on their wrinkled faces as their village was now at peace. However, Kenji only stared at the raven-haired ninja, awed by his strength.

His name resonated in his head.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

The small hut they offered him was located at the farthest side of town, which he requested, and appreciated the silence from the town's celebration that had begun. The soft sound of the wind, and the wildlife bringing life in the forest behind, relaxed his senses after a day of fighting. Although he didn't need to tap much chakra, the number of bandits he needed to fight simultaneously was still taxing.

It didn't help that Sasuke was distracted all throughout the fight.

He discarded his cloak and hung it on a nearby chair, making way towards the window that overlooked the grassy plains. Taking a seat on the cushion on the floor, he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and began to meditate, backtracking the events that led to the small nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Even though his fighting prowess never dwindled, he found it annoying.

Sasuke remembered opening a portal to easily track a wanted ninja that would take days of travel by foot. And once finding him, casted him under a genjutsu to avoid casualties and simply drop him off to authorities. Hoping to reach his destination in a faster way, he took advantage of his Rinnegan and opened another portal.

However, as he stepped out, he felt a tiny amount of his chakra absorbed. Even though it was only a pinch in size, it still alarmed him. He was about to investigate but his hostage began to stir, the effects of his genjutsu fading. Knowing they will engage in a fight once he's awakened, he had no choice but to leave it.

Ever since then, he couldn't shake the feeling that his chakra getting absorbed from the portal had its dire consequences.

Sasuke then opened his eyes. His senses caught the familiar presence of energy heading towards his location. _Konoha_, he thought, standing up from his position.

It has been a year since he left, not to betray the village, but to atone for all the crimes he committed. His wanderings indeed gave a new light to his surroundings, now that his heart was free from revenge and darkness. It was no wonder Naruto handled his loneliness better than he did. He believed in others, welcomed them while he cast them aside to focus on his goals. But that was a thing of the past now.

He has a mentor, a best friend and Sakura - his thoughts were suddenly disrupted at the sight of pink cherry blossoms being waved at him. From the distance, he spotted a small figure with brown hair.

Kenji, one of the children he noticed earlier, was running towards his hut. In his hand was a flower necklace made from cherry blossoms. An image of his pink haired teammate instantly came to mind.

"Sasuke-san!" The child greeted, catching his breath. "A gift! For taking care of those bandits." He said with a bright smile. He stopped right in front of the window and held up the necklace.

"Aa." Of all the flowers, it had to be her namesake. "Thank you."

He took it hesitantly, wondering what he should do with it. He would look ridiculous wearing it.

"Heh. I know it looks too girly for you," the boy quipped, noticing his odd look, "but your girlfriend would definitely like it!" He said excitedly with a grin. The boy snickered at the slight widening of his eyes and added. "She'll know you did good here."

Before Sasuke can even come up with a reply, Kenji waved him a farewell, turning on his heel and made his way back to the feast in their village.

He examined the flower necklace, thumbing the petals gently. _Sakura, huh?_ He thought with the smallest of smiles. By then, the messenger hawk he sensed approaching earlier had arrived and perched on the window sill. A note was tied to its left ankle and a small pouch on its back.

Opening the note, it read:

_Sasuke,_

_This is only to inform you that your dimensional travel may have caused an anomaly and summoned an alternate version of you from another world to Konoha. The village is not in a state of emergency as he is harmless. I only want you to be aware should rumors about you are being spread due to his doings. We are not sure when he will return to his original home but you don't have to worry. I have assigned Sakura to accompany him until he returns._

_By the way, Sai mentioned to me that you are near Rain Country. It so happened Sakura needs a particular herb that only grows in its forest. Details are inside the pouch you will also use for storing them. Sakura would be fairly elated._

_PS._

_Hey bastard! Just so you know, this other version of you is smooth as Aoda, he says he doesn't plan on dominating the world but would dominate the heck out of Sakura-chan! Kakashi even set them up on a freaking date! Babysit my ass. Save her!_

Folding the letter, he sighed. Its arrival was a perfect timing. It finally brought answers to his suspicions regarding his chakra taken by the portal. The gut feeling in his chest will finally calm down. Kakashi didn't sound alarmed by the intruder's presence, and for that he was grateful that his doing didn't bring any harm to the village. The presence of an alternate version of himself intrigued him. He had never considered that thought before. It would mean he was an exact replica of his physicality but not his personality.

However, assigning Sakura in accompanying him raised a certain level of uncertainty to him. While he trusted her abilities, considering he was a harmless individual, the thought of an alternate version of himself and her together was rubbing him the wrong way. Naruto's words although exaggerated, gave him an idea on what kind of person his other self was. He wasn't interested at first, until he read _dominate Sakura-chan_ and _date._

The hawk tilted its head at the slight change of aura.

Shaking the thought away, he trust Sakura's decision on the matter. He was surprised that Kakashi would ask him a favor too. The fact that he dragged Sakura's name into it was a way to tease him, knowing he will, without question do what he's told, especially when it involved her.

As the clouds revealed the sun, illuminating the path way towards the forest, he thought of picking up Sakura's herbs first before deciding whether or not it's necessary to return to Konoha.

It had been a year since he dropped by.

* * *

_Eeek!_ I hope I'm doing good with Charasuke and Sakura's interactions. It's a little hard since I don't have enough reference on Charasuke's personality. But I'm having fun writing their moments. I hope it does the same to you, my dear readers! More of them on the next chapter, I promise! They honestly make a good couple! _I can't stress that enough!_ Again, slower updates due to my job. Thanks for understanding :)

I love reading your reviews so keep 'em coming!

Anyway - looks like even RtN!Sasuke has his own love problems. What will Sakura-chan do? Will she give in to him? And hohoho! What we've all been waiting for! The _real Sasuke_ makes an appearance. What will his decision be? To go, or not to go? Your thoughts?


	6. A Date II

**A/N **at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

* * *

"_**Because you won't notice me."**_

Sakura lost count of the time she held her breath until the sound of a chuckle snapped her out of her stupor. He had whispered it so lowly with a subtle bitterness in his tone, she almost missed it if she hadn't stepped closer.

His answer rendered her in a daze. It was unexpected. She? Not noticing him? Sakura pined for Sasuke's acknowledgement ever since they were Genin. And the closest she got was 'You're annoying.' However, in his world, their roles were reversed and understood clearly why her other self didn't gave her own acknowledgement.

A few blinks in and she found Sasuke staring back at her with a warm smile. While his eyes had a teasing glint, his smile sent a flutter in her chest. Words died in her throat as her mind became a puddle. It was different from the ones she'd seen before that were meant to heighten his charms. This one was meant to steal **her** heart.

"Keep staring like that and I might just kiss you." He warned her, smile turning into a devilish grin as he leaned towards her.

Sakura quickly pushed him away, fighting down the blush on her cheeks, and did her best in forgetting what he had said. Accompanying him is probably the hardest mission she ever had in her entire ninja career. Looks like she'll be paying the Hokage a visit for a light reprimand.

"Not gonna happen." She chirped, looking away.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Why can't you love me instead?"

Sakura glanced at his direction. "Because I love someone else." She said frankly.

"Ouch." He mumbled, placing a hand on his chest in mock pain. When he saw her with a stern look, Sasuke knew his charms, although had a strong effect on her, won't make her fall in love with him. It was evident when he told her he would make her his, yet she still called out for the other Uchiha who wasn't even present. She was already committed to him despite his long absence.

She watched him raise his hands, as though admitting defeat. Despite the ease in making her heart flutter and her body melt in a puddle, he wasn't the Sasuke she fell in love with. He wasn't the boy she poured her heart into ever since her infatuation evolved into something deeper. She won't say it out loud, but the more this Sasuke kept flirting with her, the more she missed the real one.

And now that she outright rejected him, she gained a bit of confidence. It was about time she focused on his problem. She wanted to be a good friend and salvage whatever pieces of friendship was left between her other self and him. He really liked her, she could see that. The shock in calling him ' Sasuke-kun' was proof. But his methods in pursuing women were idiotic. Most would likely fall head over heels for him, but a woman like her other self would require more than cheesy pick-up lines and heart stopping gestures.

It may affect her but judging their current situation, the percentage of Sasuke winning her heart over was less than thirty-percent.

What she needed was a sensible man who doesn't play games… and hearts.

"Look, if you're serious about her, then drop the playboy attitude and put your attention to her, **alone**." She reprimanded.

"She's the only one I ask for extravagant dates, if that counts." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"No!" She facepalmed. The pink haired woman shook her head frantically. She fought the urge to punch him. Fortunately, seeing his clueless face seemed to help. She took a deep breath and calmed her temper.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Of course you're doing it wrong!" Sakura wheezed. He sucked at dating.

"I thought if I made her jealous, she'd come to me." Sasuke explained looking baffled. "She knows I like her. Hell, I tell her everyday ever since I met her and she still would not budge."

"You're only making it worse by trying to make her jealous. I completely understand why she hates you." Sakura groaned. _And why she calls you Charasuke_, she added silently.

"Really?" He sounded hopeful. "Why?"

"Because you're _annoying_." There. She said it. To be honest, it felt good now that she indirectly got back at Sasuke for calling her annoying. However, she had to focus on this man's love crisis if she wants them to end up together, or at the very least fix their friendship.

He pouted for being scolded but she was grateful when he remained silent and waited for her to speak up.

"Sasuke, telling her you like her every day doesn't make a difference when you see other girls right after. You make her look like a back up."

"That's not - " He was cut off by her icy glare. "Fine. Go on."

"She is supposed to be special to you. Different from your fangirls because she isn't one. You're trying to earn her love. And you make it hard when you toss yours around to any skirted creature you encounter."

A pause. "How can she trust someone who can't treasure hers?"

When she was met with silence, she continued. "You need to prove that you are worthy of the things she can never take back once she chooses you, Sasuke."

Sakura shot him a disappointed look, her voice becoming a whisper. "Feelings are not meant to be toyed with. They're fragile. And it takes a lot of trust and faith to love someone unconditionally. Don't break it."

As she said this, a familiar silhouette of a raven haired man flashed in her mind. Her heart unknowingly ached inside her chest. She yearned for his return. Painfully. Even the shortest moment, the quickest glance, or the softest touch from him would leave her ecstatic. She didn't have to be his reason. But all she could do was hold on to his promise. And pray that he will find Konoha to be his true home.

Sasuke didn't miss the distant look in her eyes. A tinge of jealousy burned inside him when he realized how much she loved his other self. Her eyes said it all. Those emerald orbs that always stared at him in annoyance flickered with pent up emotions he had never seen.

It perfectly made sense now why his gestures overwhelmed her.

Standing before him, her hands clasped in front of her chest, she looked breathtaking as the wind danced around her, the sunlight casting an angelic glow on her features. It brought him back on the day he first met the Sakura of his own world. The day he caught his breath when she smiled for the first time at him in greeting. It wasn't grand yet his childhood heart was mesmerized.

It was something he never felt again, despite the countless women who throw themselves at him.

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he witnessed. And hoped to see it once more.

While her words stabbed him, rendering him speechless the entire she spoke her thoughts on the matter, Sakura giving him a pep talk gave him an understanding why his tactics never worked on _her_, the girl he had been chasing endlessly. Rejection after rejection never deterred him because it was the only way she would talk to him. Notice him. Without his constant bothering, she'd easily slip away from him. And he didn't want to lose her completely. Seeing her smile, although from an alternate, lit a renewed sense of motivation in him.

With a careful step, he closed the distance between them, an emphatic smile gracing his lips.

His sudden presence knocked her out of her reverie and found him towering over her figure. Her instant reaction was to push him away, hoping to keep their distance, to keep her heart at bay, but in a flash, he caught her hand, stopping her. His grip on her wrist was nothing but gentle. And his touch, his thumb stroking the pulse in her wrist, sent a warm shudder in her body.

Sakura froze. Her heart thundered deafeningly. _What is he -_

But her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a light push on her back. And his warmth embraced her. Their distance was gone. And his own heartbeat echoed in her ears as her body leaned against his.

"Sasuke... " His other hand rested on the top of her head, patting it gently as if to silence her.

"Aa." She felt the rumble in his throat as he grunted. "I think I understand it now."

Even without seeing her, he felt her confusion causing him to chuckle. "I'm an idiot."

It took a moment of silence until her soft laugh reached him. The tiny quivers on her shoulders ate away the tightness in her posture. Her once tensed figure finally relaxing on his hold.

Despite her inner thoughts completely disapproving her actions, Sakura was too emotionally tired to care. Only for this moment, she chided herself. Was it wrong to miss him dearly? She asked no one as she unconsciously buried her head on another Uchiha's chest.

She failed to see the smile that curved Charasuke's lips.

* * *

The pair were too preoccupied in their moment; they failed to notice the incoming presence that casually walked towards their direction. Her long blonde hair swayed gracefully behind her back, happily chattering to anyone she met. Despite the revealing outfit, many have become accustomed to Yamanaka Ino's flaunting style of clothing. It would shock first timers but would eventually subside, growing accustomed to her appearance.

Only when she was a few feet away from them did she took note of the two figures in a seemingly private moment. She grinned as they ignored her presence. Curious about their identity, she masked her chakra and easily made her way to get a closer look, undetected. Ino hid behind a large tree, stealing glances at the couple ahead of her, hoping to extract juicy details she ought to share with her friends.

To her shock, she quickly spotted her pink haired best friend, the sight of her hair a dead giveaway, speaking to a tall, definitely male, Jonin who had his back on her. Her eyes drew in confusion. Sakura never mentioned a guy she was currently seeing. As far as she knows, she was still hopelessly in love and waiting for an Uchiha who hadn't bothered to contact her for a year now.

Determined to unravel this mystery man, Ino was about to inch closer when he turned sideways.

A strong jawline. Pointed nose. And jet black hair with a hairstyle that only belonged to a boy she was once infatuated with.

Uchiha Sasuke.

She stifled the gasp that almost exposed her cover, baby blue eyes blinking in disbelief.

_Sasuke-kun is back?!_ She wondered, squinting hard. It had to be. She can't find any fault in his chakra signature that would indicate a Transformation technique. But why did he look strange? She never saw him wear the uniform. A special mission, perhaps? And why was he with Sakura? How come she didn't tell her that he was coming?! Question after question flooded her mind. Sasuke's presence alone already brought hundreds of them. It multiplied when Sakura came into the picture.

Then something stole her attention.

_Oh my god._ Her eyes were glued at the scene.

Even from afar, Ino saw how flushed Sakura was. However, that wasn't the issue.

She held her breath as she watched Uchiha Sasuke leaned oh so slowly towards Haruno Sakura.

Their faces were inches away. _Don't tell me - _

The anticipation was killing her. It rendered her motionless as she waited. Her fingers gripped the trunk of the tree she was hiding in.

And then, Sasuke missed her lips purposely.

Ino gritted her teeth. _What the hell, Sasuke?_ A small crack appeared on the trunk where her fingers rested, grip tightening unconsciously.

Yet he was still smirking. Coy and tempting.

Ino wanted to scream.

Until it happened.

She felt it. The flare in Sakura's chakra as his lips moved towards her ear, whispering god knows what. She was already dying to know. _Goddamn it, Forehead. Why didn't you tell me that you and Sasuke are a thing?!_

She observed them in an agonizing suspense. Sakura still hasn't moved. She was stuck in a daze. Ino groaned. What did she expect? That girl never had a taste of intimacy.

A beat and still nothing.

Her eyebrow twitched. _For god's sake, Sakura. __**Move!**_

But alas, her best friend cannot hear her.

Ino facepalmed, shaking her head in frustration. If she doesn't intervene soon, that lovestruck girl will definitely faint.

With a deep breath, her voice boomed from the shadows.

* * *

_Forest. Land of Rain._

Following the directions of one of the elders, Sasuke continued travelling by foot to the east of north of the forest. Circling above him was the brown messenger hawk Kakashi have sent to collect the herbs Sakura had requested. It occasionally perched on large tree branches, silently watching him tread through the matted forest floor.

Studying the area around him, he figured it was often visited by the nearby citizens. A few tree trunks he had passed by bore scrapes made from dull weapons, and eyeing the ground, he noticed clear pathways that led to various directions.

The sunlight only seeped through the small gaps in the canopy that towered him. Even though it was midday, the forest had a radiance that neared dusk.

Genta, the elder folk who had informed him, mentioned that the herb was abundant on a nearby swamp and it won't be a problem if he took a handful as it was a native plant. When the sturdy ground had softened, his ninja sandals caked in moist soil, he whistled, catching the attention of the hawk. It looked at him in acknowledgement before flying ahead of him, disappearing among the leaves.

He followed suit, and in a few steps, the view of the swamp greeted him. Huge old trees scatter along the area, their roots submerged under the murky waters. He saw the bird resting on a tree branch that hovered on a cluster of the needed herb.

Tall stalks of the plant littered on the edge of the wetland. Crouching, he discovered that its stems were decorated with tiny purple flowers, in which according to Sakura's notes were its seeds. Even though she only needed its roots, she kindly requested that he included its flowers as well, hoping to reproduce it in Konoha's botanical garden.

Sakura, he noted, had never stopped perfecting her craft. Even though he and Naruto were considered heroes of the war, it was Sakura who worked behind the scenes for them to achieve victory. Without her, it would have been impossible to save thousands of lives, Naruto would have an instant death and he will be forever trapped inside Kaguya's dimensions.

She had the biggest growth in their squad. She made a name for herself in the entire shinobi nation, that even after the war, many have sought her expertise. Her name was in constant praise among people wherever he went. It was a feat for her, to surpass one Tsunade Senju, taking over her throne as the greatest medical kunoichi with her unparalleled prowess in the field.

He felt a swell of pride on that notion, a tiny smirk curving on his lips. But then caught himself lingering for a second longer on the image of his female teammate. He shook his head lightly. He needed to focus on the task at hand so he can immediately send them back to Konoha.

As he continued to carefully pluck out the plant single-handedly, his mind wandered on the contents of the letter. His other self, whom he accidentally summoned, and Sakura on a date didn't sit _quite_ well with him. Ever since he read it, something was provoked at the back of his consciousness. Even the hawk noticed it. He tried to reason that Sakura was a precious friend, and was only worried about her wellbeing. Despite Kakashi's assurance not to worry, he was slightly restless. It didn't satisfy him at the slightest.

His mind was telling him to do his _own_ personal inspection. The reason? He didn't know. It's not like he and Sakura were in a relationship for him to go to lengths just to check up on her. But he considered her a special friend. Perhaps, that was reasonable enough. And she was burdened in an escort mission due to his own carelessness. It only seemed right that he personally apologize to her.

And maybe formally _greet_ his other self in person.

The hawk watching him shuddered at the burst of menacing aura.

Sasuke was too distracted, mind preoccupied with his brief visit to Konoha, he failed to notice that he had picked a _handful_ of the plant. It grew in a mountainous pile that was too plenty for the small pouch.

The messenger hawk cawed in alarm, the beat of its wings disrupting the Uchiha lad from his task.

He shot the animal with a questioning look, yet it only hooted in response.

When he tried to reach for another stalk, only then did he realize there was none. The once bountiful cluster of _Zhi mu_ was emptied. Small lotuses floated over, occupying their space.

He eyed the pile with a narrowed gaze. It was _too much_. Even without inspecting the pouch, only few could fit in. And it would be a waste to throw the excess away. He didn't want to exploit the elders' generosity.

"Tch."

He didn't bother finding out what caused his distraction. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he gently picked the bunch of stalks that were now too heavy to send off via the messenger bird. Purposely sparing it a look, he can feel the glaring scrutiny on his every move. It silently dared him to try placing them on its tiny pouch, feathers ruffling when they exchanged stares.

As though on cue, the sunlight glinted on its sharp claws that drummed on the tree branch.

Sasuke only grunted, turning his back against the animal. He rolled his eyes when it cawed in victory while he continued on his way out of the forest.

With the bird out of commission, he may have no choice but to deliver the herbs personally to a particular rosette.

* * *

"You liked what I did, admit it."

The devilish smirk did nothing to convince her.

"No, I did not."

She didn't care if he saw through her lie. She wasn't going to spill anything. But from the looks of it, he won't be giving up anytime soon till she tells him the truth. Her blush darkened when she recalled the feel of his rippled muscles behind his shirt. Any woman would die to touch that in the flesh. It got worse when his masculine scent hit her senses, stressing that Sasuke, wherever world he was from, was always absolutely ravishing.

"Keep lying to yourself, my _koneko-chan_. That pretty face says it all." He teased, leaning dangerously close to her. The pink tint on her cheeks, obvious.

Her response was a look in the opposite direction, lips formed a pout and her hands crossed over her chest. Nope. He won't hear a thing from her.

When silence swept over them, Sakura hesitantly glanced at him only to be met by his onyx orbs with a hint of mischief. His grin never ceased, but only grew wider, to her dismay. And it made her nervous.

He was up to no good. But she wanted to stand her ground.

A low chuckle emitted from his throat. So she could be as stubborn as her other self. That amused him. Despite coming into terms that her heart was already taken by another Uchiha, it did nothing to stop him from teasing her with his antics. He found enjoyment in seeing her lose composure with his irresistible charms. Something she needed to endure as long as he's with her.

The fact that they weren't in a relationship yet still gave him a free reign.

He cocked his head to the side, inching closer until his breath tickled her ear. He caught the way she stiffened at this, and whispered in a smooth, alluring voice.

"_I like it when you play hard to get."_

Sakura swore her heart skipped a beat. Her throat became dry the moment he heard him. A shiver running down her spine the way his voice slithered with seductive appeal. She wanted to say something but nothing. Nothing came out. She was beyond speechless.

The only sound she could hear was her frenzied heart rate and _his breathing_.

Her mind panicked, completely lost in the situation. _I underestimated him, shannaro!_

He made it worse by keeping their distance nonexistent. She commanded her body to move. Take a breath. Break away from his charm. However, it was impossible with her heart taking over. Maybe she can beg him to move away for a bit?

He can laugh all he wanted but she needed to breath!

Finding her voice, she began. "Sasu - "

**FOREHEAD!**

* * *

First off, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so happy you love my Charasuke and how it's different from the usual RtN fics. I agree with your thoughts about him not fooling around with other girls. Romantic gestures, yes, but actual relationship, I think not. I Plus the idea of Charasuke fawning over our dear Sakura is too cute not to write. More moments to come so stay tuned!

I hope this chapter cleared a bit of questions. I ought not to answer sometimes because it might reveal the plot haha so I apologize for being quiet. I'd personally PM you otherwise! I pray that their defining moment went well for you too. Let me hear what you think!

Anyway - Sakura is in trouble. Ino caught them _flirting_! Tsktsk. How will Sakura get out of this?! And OG Sasuke is _in a crisis!_ Will he give us the reunion we're dying to see? Your thoughts?


	7. A Decision

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

_**FOREHEAD!**_

"Oh shit." Sakura cursed, all traces of blush vanishing and eyes widening in horror. She flicked the confused Uchiha a good feet away from her, hoping to vanquish whatever evidence that she and a different Sasuke were outright flirting in public. She was glad he hasn't complained once every time she flicked him off.

He shot her a strange look, brows drawn in curiosity before turning towards the source of her attention.

Of all people, it really had to be Yamanaka Ino to witness them firsthand.

Sakura was immediately overwhelmed with dread at the sight of her best friend's figure. Her long purple skirt flaring behind her that matched the furious pair of baby blue eyes that seemed to drill a hole on her forehead. She had to think of an excuse. Fast! Even if she sucked at lying. She had no choice because telling her that she and Sasuke were dating was more controversial than Naruto's future inauguration as Hokage.

It was obvious Ino caught them in an intimate moment. _Think Sakura, think!_

"Wow." She heard Sasuke say which cut her concentration. His attention was averted to the incoming blonde. She couldn't ignore the tone of appreciation in his comment as he studied her best friend. A fleeting moment of jealousy crossed her features. Who wouldn't? Compared to Ino who was blessed with a voluptuous figure, and a confidence that turns all heads in her direction, men in the room will notice her first, Sakura always landed on the petite side of the scale.

"Jealous, are we?"

His comment made her realize she had been scowling behind his back, and he caught her red-handed.

Her face flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up."

He only grinned in response, sending her a wink before turning his attention to the blonde. He was momentarily stunned at the sight of her, taken aback at her choice of clothing. While both the alternate and her sport a long skirt. Ino never exposed her midriff and long legs for the entire village to see. He was used to her soft-spoken and conservative nature where even her laugh was sometimes barely a whisper.

Her fiery aura was in full blast as she stormed towards them. She was exactly like the female Hyuuga he knew.

As she reached them, stopping right in front of him. She gave him a quick once over, her face becoming sweet when she greeted him cheekily. "Why hello, Sasuke-kun!"

He nodded in acknowledgement, unsure how he should perceive the complete opposite of his friend. "Yamanaka."

"You look _hot_ in the Jounin uniform." She complimented him, batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke smirked, grunting in appreciation. That was a first in the village. Ever since he came, no one had a brave soul to give him a compliment. He could get used to that, especially when he spotted a certain rosette making faces behind her friend. Jealousy was an emotion he didn't expect from her. Perhaps they had some kind of rivalry he wasn't aware of.

Meanwhile, Sakura rolled her eyes at their exchange. _You look hot in the Jounin uniform, my ass!_ She spat bitterly in her head. Her friend blushing at the sight of Sasuke's infamous smirk caused her to snort loudly, unaware that she was put into spotlight. She couldn't explain what's making her so worked up at their interaction. Her irritation replacing the panic she felt earlier.

"And you!"

Her gaze snapped at her friend. Baby blue eyes glinting with anger. It finally dawned on her just how difficult her situation had become with Ino thrown into the mix. Surely, her friend won't stop pestering her until she spilled everything. And her mission stated she had to keep Charasuke a secret.

All thoughts of jealousy were gone as Ino walked towards her in slow, warning steps.

"Err.. hi?" She peeped, offering a sheepish smile.

Ino huffed. "Excuse me, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to borrow Sakura-chan for awhile ne?"

Sasuke was amused at how smoothly she changed from sweet and playful into a menacing, don't-mess-with-me attitude when averting her gaze between him and Sakura. Without waiting for his reply, Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and brought her far away from him. A distance that would make eavesdropping impossible. Which he didn't plan to anyway but only gaze at them in curiosity. Hopefully, they won't take long as he and Sakura were still on a date.

Once out of his hearing range, Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest and stomped her foot.

"Explain." She demanded, eyeing Sakura critically.

"We-we're not dating."

"Oh Sakura dear, you can't fool anyone. Not even that dumbass Naruto. You guys made a spectacle out there!" She said incredulously. She saw everything and can confirm it wasn't an illusion. And for her friend to deny that nothing was going on between them was an outright lie. Her gaze narrowed when Sakura bit her lip. Oh she knew that look!

"I-I swear, Ino! Nothing! Nothing at all." The rosette explained with frantic hand motions.

"_Really?_"

Sakura gulped.

Her friend took a step forward and in a sweeping motion, caught her chin. Replicating exactly what Sasuke did to her moments ago. Her cheeks flushed at the memory which caused Ino to sneer haughtily. Oh boy. That moment wasn't nothing at all. While she noticed Sasuke acting strangely, flashing her a smirk to die for, she'd rather hear it from Sakura herself who was about to hyperventilate.

"What's this about then?"

"He - Sasuke-kun is - " Sakura racked her brain for the perfect excuse. Her stammering did nothing to cover her lie as Ino cast her an intense look. The pressure she was putting her into tempted her to tell the truth. However, a mission is a mission. Sasuke's dignity be damned as the thought of medicine came into mind.

"Drugs!" She exclaimed, pushing her away.

Ino raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Sasuke-kun is on drugs."

"Bullshit, Forehead. Sasuke-kun isn't dumb enough to take a poisoned drink."

"I-it's true! **I** was the one who gave him the wrong tea." Sakura wanted to smack her forehead.

"Why would you do that?!" Ino berated her, horrified that she was stupid enough to drug her teammate.

"I panicked when he suddenly returned. I mean, he didn't even told Kakashi that he was coming and I was surprised to see him at my doorstep. I was working on a new poison that is non-lethal for targets we need alive for undercover missions. And I picked the wrong tea bag." Sakura smiled guiltily at the lie she conjured up with. However, seeing the blonde calming down told her she needed to fuel up her excuse to make it foolproof.

"You and I know how emotionless he is. My formula altered his personality that's why he's a little touchy." She added, hoping to persuade her friend. It was a plausible lie.

"And you're taking advantage of it?" Ino asked innocently. But her eyes glinted mischief.

"Of course not!" She shook her head wildly. "It's just…" She sighed, looking defeated to intensify her pretense. "I miss him and it's hard to resist when the things he does are what I've been fantasizing since we were kids. But then, it hits me that he's never gonna do that once he's back to his normal self."

That hit her home, considering that's exactly what she felt the moment he appeared.

The furious glint in Ino's eyes softened at her explanation. The sad smile on her pink haired friend was genuine. She could only nod in sympathy. With a groan, she released her chin and studied her friend, hands flat on her hips.

The blush on Sakura's cheeks was slowly dissipating with her continuous soft pats. She must have been a mess during their surprising reunion. It was obvious she was quite overwhelmed with Sasuke doting on her like a hopeless romantic but in his own Uchiha ways. And Sakura was one lucky girl to experience it first hand. An Uchiha's attention centered around you, Ino would grab that chance if she were single.

"Damn. And I thought you're finally getting the Uchiha in your sheets."

"Ino!" Sakura wheezed, shooting her a glare.

Her friend snickered. "He did check me out awhile ago. That was flattering." She flipped her long blonde hair, a dreamy smile sporting her lips. It's not every day Uchiha Sasuke appreciated her looks.

"It's the drugs, keep dreaming."

"You're just jealous, Forehead."

"Shut up, Pig."

Both women gazed at the man standing a distance away. The side of his figure was facing them as he waited for their conversation to finish. It was a picture perfect moment, with the sunlight emphasizing his panty dropping assets. Ino and Sakura drank the sight in like lovestruck fangirls.

Both kunoichi bit their lips as they watched his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his throat. His chiseled face and carved jawline sent their hearts in a flutter. The studs on his left ear glinted, accentuating his bad boy look. No woman can resist giving him another stare. Even without smiling, Sasuke looked more handsome with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"That is one delicious candy." Ino breathed dreamily. But when she turned to Sakura, she frowned indignantly. "And you're one lucky bitch."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, giggling when Ino huffed.

"What's up with the outfit though?" The blonde asked her. The suspicious glint in her blue eyes led her to come up with a believable excuse. Again.

"He - " _Forgive me, Sasuke-kun!_ "He said his outfit sucked."

Ino burst with laughter, slapping Sakura on the back. "That's one hell of a drug, Forehead!"

Sakura forced a snicker but was silently praying the real Sasuke won't call her annoying for ruining his reputation in the village once he returned.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Worried about his looks? Kami-sama must be crazy!" She cackled at the thought, wrapping an arm around the rosette. "You better keep this from him, Sakura. Or no Uchiha dick for the rest of your life!"

Ino was quick enough to dodge the incoming fist from her friend, her laughter dying when Sakura was giving her a death stare. Oh the joys of tormenting her inexperienced best friend.

"Come on, we shouldn't keep him waiting." The blonde said, coming down from her high and grabbed her arm back and they walked side by side. "Sorry!"

Sakura shook her head in distaste, but was quietly relieved that she was able to worm her way out of her best friend's interrogation. Although she might have to apologize to the real Sasuke for making him sound like a clueless, completely unguarded Shinobi in her alibi.

Ino's hum abruptly stopped as she questioned her.

"So he's _still_ single, right?"

Their walk continued with Sasuke meeting them halfway.

"What are you implying, Pig?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." She crooned. "Sai's on a long term mission, you know. And I'm feeling lonely lately."

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch, sensing the flow of their conversation.

"I'm sure he won't mind me flirting around my longtime crush ne?" She finished. A wicked smile decorated her lips and her eyes gleamed coyly.

"Hands off of my Uchiha, Pig." The pink haired kunoichi declared icily.

Ino raised both hands in defeat, releasing her grip on her friend. She was smiling despite the threat, knowing Sakura fell for her prank. She seemed to forget that her Uchiha man was only a foot away from them. And what better way to get back at her friend than to place her in a mind numbing situation.

A warm hand slid over Sakura's forehead. She heard Ino's startled gasp as a familiar presence loomed behind her. He was swift. None of them noticed how Sasuke slipped from their vision. One moment he was ahead and in a flash, he appeared behind Sakura. Her body froze when he pulled her lightly; his lean figure pressed against her back sent her thoughts flying into space as he cradled her.

Sakura was too paralysed to resist his actions while Ino noted how red and panicked she looked. Whoever saw her in that state would doubt she was the famed apprentice of Tsunade Senju. Melting in the hands of a man was a slap to her legacy.

As if that wasn't enough to put her in a daze, Sasuke responded to her earlier claim.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm all yours."

Both women gasped however, Sakura was struck the most.

"S-Sa-sasuke-kun!"

Ino felt her soul leave her momentarily on what she just heard.

Sakura was one lucky bitch, indeed.

* * *

_Land of Rain._

It was noon when he finally returned to his hut from his trip to the forest. Despite the gray clouds hovering in the skies with a promise of rain due to the neighboring country's endless downpour; the sight of a bento package wrapped delicately in a clean fabric rested on his doorstep and the smell of freshly grilled fish doused in spices indicated it was time for lunch. The people he helped offered him a generous meal while he was away. He has yet to thank them.

Gathering the bundled stalks of _Zhi mu_ on his forearm where a stump replaced his elbow and hand, he picked up his bento box and slipped inside the hut. The growl of his stomach was silenced as he closed the door shut.

He arranged the herbs in a vertical line across the window where little sunlight peeked in to dry off their moisture before settling down to eat his meal. A year, and he had already grown accustomed to a life of becoming a single-handed ninja. He admits that the early months were a struggle, learning one handed ninjutsu and basic movements essential to everyday chores.

Sakura was adamant about using a prosthetic arm however, eventually relented when he reasoned that it was part of his atonement. He expected her to be disappointed but was surprised to see her smile in understanding, even offering him to personally check his then healing stump should it cause him unbearable pain. Her parting gift was an herbal cream that would soothe his discomfort and quicken his healing.

The cream was effective, and with his constant usage has long since emptied it. Maybe he should ask for another batch? Sasuke paused his thoughts. It's becoming troublesome really as a sigh came. Ever since the flower necklace, cherry blossoms to be exact, his mind kept wandering to _her_. He wasn't bothered at first. But after the arrival of the letter, he was back to becoming distracted which caused a petty favor to become a problem. Hence, a surplus of her herbs.

Initially, his plans didn't involve a detour to Konoha. He could simply send the favored plant with what can fit into the pouch, ask the locals for its use and continue on to his journey. It was the easiest solution that didn't involve in meddling with the current affair in the village, most importantly Kakashi assured him that his presence wasn't needed.

However, he kept finding reasons to see her.

A notion that froze his movements altogether.

Her love for him was a subject he hasn't touched for a long time. But he _knew_ at the back of his mind, his sins be damned, that she will choose him. Always. Defecting from Konoha did not convince her to stop. Joining Akatsuki either. The last straw should have been his attempt at taking her life. Twice. But she was there, on the day of his departure, hoping to join him only to be met with the most affectionate gesture he could muster.

It was a promise that will not follow the footsteps of his brother. There was definitely a next time.

_But was there?_

It's been a year of no contact with Konoha, except the occasional reports, who was he to think that after more than a decade of her unanswered love and a year of silence from him, she would still wait for him? Selfish as it came, he wanted her to.

Sasuke shook his head. The meal in front of him had already gone cold with only half of it consumed. His appetite was lost. He placed the chopsticks down and cleared his mind. He can't continue his journey feeling restless. To think that it all started because of his dimensional travel and only worsened because of a doppelganger, who was currently flirting with the girl that was causing him to lose focus.

Naruto's words echoed back in his head like a taunt. _Smooth as Aoda huh?_ It was clear the other him will try to woo her heart. A shameless flirt that was a disgrace to the clan. Uchiha Fugaku would disown him. And with his absence, Sasuke had a feeling Sakura would ultimately choose the other.

His jaw tightened. He can't bring himself to imagine Sakura with another man. There was a dull ache that stabbed his chest. It didn't feel right to him. A fleeting bitterness in his heart every time she pops up in the corner, with another man by her side. All because he won't acknowledge _it_. What he truly feels.

His Uchiha pride kept clouding his true reasons. Why he had no right to dictate her decision; why he can't stop the feelings she would harbor to another Uchiha; why he would be crossing a line if he interfered; and finally, why he wanted to see her.

A pair of mismatched eyes stared at the horizon with a hardened conviction, his Rinnegan spinning as it summoned a portal.

Maybe it was time to give her his answer.

And put the other Uchiha back where he came from.

* * *

"Someone's hungry."

"I'm not - "

_Her stomach growls._

"Told you so." A smirked played in his lips.

They stood before the entrance of Konoha's food district, where stalls that sold various kinds of snacks and meals lined the sides of the pathway. Her stomach made another noise as the aroma of the place invaded her nostrils. However, despite her appetite coaxing her to walk to the nearest stall, it occurred to Sakura that it won't be long before her other friends begin popping out of nowhere.

After her encounter with Ino, there was without doubt that they would start bombarding her with question after question about Sasuke's return, his sudden personality change and an update on their relationship status. While some would believe her 'I-drugged-Sasukekun-I-know-I'm-stupid' lie, the likes of Shikamaru might send her in spilling the truth.

It was safer to avoid most of Konoha's districts especially the food stalls now that it was almost nearing noon.

Sensing her dilemma, Sasuke spoke up. "What's wrong?"

Sakura hesitated to respond. "I was hoping to eat somewhere more private but the one I know is near the Fire Temple. It's a small eatery that also sells really good dango."

"Taking our date to the next level, huh?" He smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm being discreet." She replied hastily, a shiver running down her spine under his warm touch.

"It doesn't sound far to me, though."

Sakura turned to cast him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?! That's outside the village, Sasuke." She thought for awhile before adding. "It would take us at least two hours of travel to get there."

"I can make it in thirty minutes." He said without batting an eye.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "You know a shortcut?"

"No." He was amused at the scowl she gave him.

"Then how am _I_ going to cut the travel time to thirty minutes?" Sakura complained. "I'm not going to exhaust chakra just to match your speed, Sasuke." An added warning.

"Trust me, you won't." He said coolly, ignoring the suspicious gaze thrown at him.

The smug look was an indication that he was up to no good again, Sakura thought nervously. When she raised an eyebrow in growing impatience, his grin was the last thing she saw before she was unceremoniously lifted off the ground. Her heart dropping at the romantic gesture.

"W-w-wait!" Sakura yelped, face flushed at the fact that Sasuke was carrying her. One arm supported her back, while the other was under her leg. _Bridal style_. A sweeping motion that left her dumbfounded for a moment, as she found her body pressed against his.

"W-what on earth do you think you're doing?!" She cried, squirming under his hold. She refused to wrap her arms around him. And due to her sheer embarrassment and inability to look him in the eye, her hands covered her red face instead.

"Cutting our travel time short." He answered slyly, watching her in amusement.

Sakura dropped her hands for a moment to flash him glare. "T-this isn't how we're going to travel!"

"You don't have a choice. I'm your only fastest option." He said smugly.

"Put me down, Sasuke!"

When silence reigned over them, Sakura took another peek from her hands.

"You want somewhere private, right?" He asked her, face turning serious.

"Y-yes! But that's - " Sakura breathed, "that's not the point anymore!"

"Good. I'm taking us there."

Sakura's jaw dropped at the blatant ignorance. "Sasuke - "

"You might want to hold on tight, _koneko-chan._"

Sakura let out a noise of indignation, shaking her head as she pleaded to the Uchiha heir to be put down. But he wouldn't relent and only smirked in response, evident that he was enjoying her reactions.

"Sasuke, _please!_ I-I'll walk. No more complaining." Sakura tried desperately. Her heart can only take so much of him putting life into her childhood fantasies. She thought rejecting his advances will discourage him from his playboy antics, however it seemed otherwise and was only heightening the more time they spend together.

"Too late." He grinned, sending a wave of chakra through his body as he intended to use the Body Flicker Technique.

Upon sensing his energy pouring on herself as well, Sakura knew there was nothing she could do anymore. With shaky hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes in defeat; heart pounding inside her chest.

And in a blur, the pair vanished, leaving only dust in their wake.

* * *

I'm sorry if they haven't met yet. I can feel everyone's excitement! It's been mentioned since the first chapter. But I wanted to give OGSasuke a solid reason to come back. I'm praying it's not OOC so please let me know your thoughts on his internal monologue so I can improve how to write OGSasuke. Plus I want to show Charasuke and Sakura's development after _the rejection. _They will still give you diabetes though! ;) I'm not purposely dragging it, so thank you for holding out this long!

Don't worry guys, the next chapter, I assure you, **it's about to go down! **_Eeeeeek!_

But first, let me hear what you think about this chapter! How's the pace of the story? The moment of the two BFFs? Your reviews help me a lot so keep 'em coming! Thank you so much!


	8. The Reunion

OMG GUYS HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE SASUSAKU MOMENTS IN NARUTO RETSUDEN?

**A/N **at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Calling Uchiha Sasuke fast was an understatement.

His Body Flicker technique sent them on the South outpost of the village, cutting their travel time an hour less to Sakura's amazement. There were no traces of exhaustion as she studied him with astonished eyes. He stood confidently and without complain of her extra weight. His hold on her never deterred as they materialized from thin air knowing a huge chunk of chakra was spent to cover a distance this far. He could be on a par with the Yellow Flash with a speed like that and with no consequences.

While his chakra reserves may not be not as large as the other Sasuke, he can still be a formidable opponent against the original, especially since she hasn't seen his ocular powers yet.

"There you go again with those lovestruck eyes." Sasuke chuckled, snapping her out of her reverie. "You sure you don't want a kiss?"

"No."

The sight before them showed an expanse of the forest that surround Konoha. Several pathways branched out from the South gate, all leading to various directions that unfamiliar ninja would get lost into. Only Konoha Shinobi knew how to traverse the forest within the Land of Fire. It was a proven advantage for ambushes and catching enemies off guard. The Academy made sure that young as they were, the map of the village was ingrained in their mind.

Sakura stared at the distance, searching for the gigantic shrine that will point them towards the temple. She shifted against his hold, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, as she searched around to cover more area.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was amazed to find that even the structure of his and her Konoha was exactly similar. It almost slipped to him that he was in a different world. While the dango shop was unfamiliar to him, the location of the Fire Temple was easy to spot due to his frequent visits. His brother and their organization, the Akatsuki, built their headquarters inside it. Whenever the Hokage assigned them missions, Sasuke was always tasked to hand them the briefing scrolls.

"Found it." He announced, looking slightly to her left.

She followed his gaze, squinting to get a better look.

A small red line emerged from the cluster of trees. It was the top structure of the gate to the temple; a huge _Torii_ that greeted travellers and nobles upon reaching the prestigious shrine. Spotting their landmark brought them closer to the famed dango shop.

"Ready?" Sasuke was still eyeing the _Torii._

"Can I _walk_ now?" Sakura asked with a pleading voice. "_Please?_" She added a pout hoping to convince him.

He took one look at her and considered for a moment. Then, smirked. "No."

Sakura gasped, her body jerking in disbelief. "But why?!"

His grip on her only tightened as a reply. A tiny squeak escaped her throat as he adjusted her weight on his forearms. The feel of his muscles becoming taut underneath her leg and behind her back caused her to gulp nervously. Her curiosity paved, casting him an expectant look, demanding a sensible answer.

"Because you'd stop making that cute face."

Sakura swore Charasuke may be the death of her.

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ let me go, Sasuke!"

"Never, _koneko-chan_."

His speed was frightening.

Sakura had never held so tight for her life, she felt that the wind was going to whip out her soul with how hard it was grazing her skin. She felt awful for betraying _her_ Sasuke; arms wrapped around his alternate like it's their last day together and snuggling the junction of his neck like a couple on the way to their honeymoon. The wind smothered her at the rate he went, the forest only a blur to her eyes as he jumped gracefully from branch to branch. She had no choice but to look in the opposite direction.

Their travel felt forever and when he finally declared that they had reached their destination, Sakura let out a big sigh of relief, immediately detaching herself from him. She smoothed out her red dress that stopped short on her thighs, with a black cycle shorts underneath. Glancing at her companion, he simply wiped off the sweat on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair, his forehead protector tucked inside his back pouch.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his casual look. His black fringes hung lazily over his eyes that observed their surroundings in bored familiarity. Before he caught her staring, she quickly fixed her composure.

"You're letting me walk later." Sakura demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Too bad. I enjoyed carrying you like a princess." He countered playfully with a shrug. "Free hugs too." He threw her a wink.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, turning her gaze away from him with a huff and stomped her way towards the small shop a few feet away from them. The pink haired medic learned that further engaging him with his flirtatious antics will only leave her with a frenzied heartbeat and a tomato face. It's best to engage when in normal conversation only.

Sasuke only grinned following her footsteps, hands inside his pockets as he watched her back disappear behind the shop. The scene was uncannily familiar, remembering _her_, only she was harsher. That woman would never invite him to lunch. Sasuke had a hunch that she'd rather die of starvation than to spend lunch with him.

Entering the place, she pointed him to a booth that was far back from the entrance while she took their orders in. A lovely elderly woman stood behind the counter and beside her, a glass case filled with varying colors of dango and freshly made rice balls lined the shelves. Sakura looked giddy as her gaze averted between the lady and the colorful snacks that filled the glass case. Even in another universe, she still had a thing for sweets.

Sakura slid across the seat across him a few moments later, seemingly excited with the way her emerald orbs sparked.

"I've been dying to try it out here." She confessed with a child-like smile.

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't understand why you were protesting earlier when you wanted to go here badly."

"Carrying me was unnecessary!" She replied, a pout sporting her lips.

"Your stomach says otherwise." He disagreed with a grin. "I'm not ready to get eaten alive by a hungry medic."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "You're annoying." She murmured.

He gave a low chuckle in reply to her comment, confusing her. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall on the side of his booth. His mind occupied with the Sakura he knew best. Her image was different from the one sitting before him. Her emerald orbs were either annoyed or passive by default, however, he once caught a rare softness in them she only shared with young and civilian patients.

"That's something she often tells me." He said bitterly, popping one eye open.

Her soft giggle caught his attention. Sasuke still relaxed against the wall behind him yet his pair onyx eyes, now fully opened, gazed at her in question. With a tilt of her head and a coy smile, she answered him. "That's what _he _tells me." She gave a shrug. "Well, used to."

"Quite the parallel situation we're in."

She nodded wistfully. "But at least I'm in a better position than you."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, a sour look on his face that had Sakura grinning in victory. Behind his flirtatious demeanor, she noted, was a clueless boy who knew nothing about a girl's heart and love. He can have all the women in the village at his feet with a single smile, except the girl whom the smile was meant to. Oh, the irony.

"What is she like?" She asked him. While he only shared bits and pieces from their previous pep talk, Sakura was still unsure what her personality was like in the other world. One thing she knew for a fact was that she hated his playboy antics. Menma and Sasuke may be similar in terms of their brooding nature, but her annoyance and harsh treatment on the Uchiha sounded like their very own Sasuke.

"There are times you remind me of her." A trace of fondness appeared in his eyes when he began to describe his teammate. "Your temper and medical expertise are exactly similar. A disciple of Tsunade Senju and sought after medic. However, your treatment of me is where the line draws."

Sakura leaned closer in curiosity.

"She never blushed nor smiled at me. Her 'you're annoying' is the closest good morning I could get. Her frowns were equivalent to her smiles. And her punches are the reason I always come home with a few broken ribs."

Sakura made a soft gasp, worry evident in her eyes but Sasuke waved it off.

"Only Menma was spared from her wrath because she was head over heels for him." He rolled his eyes at this, pouting. "Man, that guy is so boring. I don't know what the heck she sees in him. Even that Hyuuga."

"Oh I remember Hinata!" Sakura chirped. "She'd kill me if I touched Naruto back then."

He let out a sigh. "I'm glad they ended up together. God forbid Menma dated anyone else in the village. Or that woman will kill anyone in close proximity with him. Not even Hiashi can stop his daughter from waging war against the entire female shinobi."

She sweatdropped. She was thankful their Hinata was nowhere near violent than her counterpart. Even Akatsuki won't do a thing over the Hyuuga heiress' wrath if they tried to steal Menma from her.

"But ever since Sakura trained under Tsunade, she became more reserved. Her interest in Menma was slowly replaced by her hospital duties. She loves taking double shifts. I don't think she ever saw the sunrise again." He told her with distant eyes.

_Sounds like someone I know._ Sakura thought guiltily.

"While she still greets me her signature frowns, she rarely returned my offers with ten minute healing session with the interns. And she rejects me properly this time. Progress, isn't it?"

"Hardly." She muttered with a shake of her head. "I think she only matured."

"It's better than nothing, _koneko-chan._" He smirked. "I'd take that anytime."

"Don't get your hopes up, Sasuke." She teased.

The lady showed up a moment later, tray in hand and the smell of their food drifting in their booth causing the rosette's stomach to make another noise. Before Sasuke could even comment, her foot came in contact on his shin causing him to mouth an 'Ow', a scowl on his face.

Sakura merely wiggled her eyebrows, a victorious grin on her lips. _Not a bad date._

* * *

_Hokage Mountain. Konoha._

The sun was beginning to cast shadows onto the village, an orange hue blanketing the once azure skies as it slowly descended behind the clouds when an unknown energy began to concentrate atop the carved face of the Sandaime Hokage. A spiralling force that gathered winds as it grew in size. From the center, a small hole appeared that slowly expanded, revealing another dimension where a rice field sat behind.

A black cloaked figure stepped out from the portal, his jet black hair swaying against the breeze that greeted him. His lone purple eye swirled back into its original form, the tomoes fading, and the portal behind closing in a quick flash. The village he once sought to destroy thrived in peace from the war they won over the Rabbit Goddess and Akatsuki. He took sight of the structures that have been remodeled and built anew. It looked foreign to him however, the ambiance and memories he once threw away began to fill his mind and brought a wave of nostalgia.

He was quite impressed. In a span of a year, for a Jounin who obsessed over Icha Icha tactics and had little care for punctuality, his teacher managed to rebuild a war-torn village.

His thoughts were disrupted when he sensed a chakra that matched his own, reminding him why he had returned in the first place.

He contemplated whether to greet Kakashi first by dropping in his office, as per Shinobi protocols. It was considered disrespectful when a ninja doesn't seek the Hokage firsthand to relay his mission report; and with a special case like his, it will earn him further trust from the Elders if he obeyed the rules.

However, a particular chakra flared. He easily caught the panic and agitation coiled around _her_ chakra. His instincts bristled in alarm at the thought of his alternate self causing harm to his teammate. If Kakashi assured him that he was plainly harmless, then why was Sakura in distress? Naruto should have been the one given the mission. Not her.

Eyes narrowing in fury, he pooled chakra around his feet. Protocols be damned. Uchiha Sasuke knew he had to reach her fast. He would have to deal with Kakashi later.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kakashi looked up from his folder, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to identify the massive chakra that suddenly materialised near his office. The stoic nature pointed him to its owner. A chuckle emitted from his masked lips, realising who is the other unexpected guest. His coal eyes glinted in mischief with his unplanned return. The gray haired Hokage studied Sasuke's chakra signature in silent amusement. He noted the small outburst of wariness, and then contemplation.

_Oh right. Protocols._ He mused, quickly slipping his special book inside the drawer. It was slightly offending when it was Sasuke criticizing his choice of literature with utter disgust. _In time, _Kakashi thought knowingly, _in time._

However a similar flare of energy that he felt earlier in the morning, from the one and only Haruno Sakura, both shocked them. While Kakashi only sighed out of understanding, he caught the spark of anger from his student. The reaction was instant and something out of the ordinary. Sasuke only showed anger in the battlefield when he was nearing frustration, and Naruto's idiotic behavior.

But because of Haruno Sakura getting smothered by a flirtatious version of himself? Never. Only today. And Kakashi thought he had witnessed a miracle.

When his chakra quickly vanished, Kakashi let out another sigh. _Ah, young love._

It's going to be an interesting reunion.

_Another meanwhile…_

Discovering the appearance of his chakra immediately brought a wolfish grin on Naruto's lips as he looked briefly through the glass window of the library. Stacks of scrolls lay beside him, unrolled and waiting for their turn to be read. He felt victorious in forcing his best friend take a detour from his journey back in the village all because of another man, particularly his touchy alternate self, rubbing himself all over their pink haired teammate.

He was tempted to witness their reunion. But realised his presence would only ruin and prevent natural reactions from his raging teammate whose chakra just exploded in anger. Sakura would be in for a ride. Two Uchiha Sasuke, fighting over her was probably one of her childhood fantasies he had granted with a simple piece of letter.

The only time he promised to intervene was when Konoha is on the verge of destruction. The entire nation must be displeased if they learned it was caused by a battle for a woman's love. Naruto may not know the full extent of Charasuke's strength but he was still an Uchiha. It was safer to regard him as an equal.

Sakura must prevent that or Kakashi won't be happy about it. Not one bit.

* * *

The pair were walking along the training grounds, finally returning from the infamous dango shop near the Fire Temple. While getting carried by Sasuke would get them back faster, she isn't ready to be greeted by questioning looks from people she knew. Plus it felt refreshing to pump chakra on her feet and enjoy the green scenery outside Konoha aside from the usual white walls and medicine-scented hospital; her chakra spent on tedious healing sessions.

"You have to tell me, Sasuke." Sakura pleaded, catching up to the Uchiha who slowed his pace.

"It was nothing, _koneko-chan_." He responded with a small shake of his head. "Leave it."

However she was stubborn. When he turned to gaze at her, he found her lower lip jutted out in a sulking mood. He was about to ease her mood with another assurance when she beat him to it. Pout was still in place, which he thinks was to make him give in.

"It's supposed to be my treat." She added in a murmur.

They reached a boulder situated under a tree with thick branches. It overlooked the posts where Team 7 held their bell test years ago. She quickly made her way towards the tree leaving him behind and eased her back against it. The fond memories washing over her gave a small quirk on her lips, the soreness in her feet forgotten. They had come a long way to where they are now.

Stealing a glance at the other Uchiha, Sakura continued to persuade him. "I'm your escort, you know."

With a defeated sigh, he stopped right in front of her. Sakura instantly lit with a hopeful stare. But he had another plan in mind, eyeing her current position slyly. It's been awhile since he teased her anyway. In a swift motion, he had his index finger tipped her chin to face him directly. He grinned at the sight of her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. And her eyes, vibrant as emerald never failed to leave him breathless. Her palms instantly lay flat against his chest, a gentle force stopping him to inch further.

"And I'm your date, _Sakura_." He murmured in a low husky voice.

Sakura felt a shiver coursed through her spine at the sound of her name on his lips. And his intense stare had her heart drumming in a fast pace. Ebony orbs capturing her in a hypnotic haze. The medic found herself glued on her position. It was too late when she realised he had her trapped between him and tree. When she thought she had control over her emotions, he was quick to prove her wrong with the smallest gestures.

It took her a few moments to have the strength of looking away.

Only for her to miss the slight widening of his eyes.

There was a flicker of energy that he recognized as his own. It wasn't too far off from their current location however, Sasuke already knew who exactly he was. The one he had been eager to meet, and the man Sakura had been patiently waiting for had made an appearance. But why? Kakashi warned him that only a war would push him to return. Yet Konoha was at peace.

_Sakura._

Didn't Kakashi assured him he was harmless? Or was he considered a threat to Sakura? The latter sounded more accurate, he thought with a smirk. Uchihas were _quite_ possessive after all. They may come from different worlds but when it came to a certain pink haired medic, their first instinct was to secure her from competition.

"I think I've changed my mind." He suddenly said, mischief reflecting in his eyes that swiftly vanished.

"About what?" She didn't turn her head to face him due to their sheer closeness.

"You." He answered simply.

His reply surprised her, prompting her to snap her attention to him. Confusion painted her face, pink eyebrows furrowing in question. Sakura wasn't sure what he had meant. But studying his expression, the intensity and seriousness that was slowly making her legs weak, and heartbeat echoing in a thunderous beat, told her it was a matter of the heart. His heart.

"You're kidding - "

"_Sakura._"

Her breath hitched. She was facing a completely different Sasuke. He wasn't the flirtatious playboy that only wanted to tease her for his own amusement, but a man with decided feelings. Who was serious about her. And it made her anxious.

"Stop worrying about _him_ and focus on **me**." He pleaded softly, leaning closer. His warm breath tickled her face rendering her motionless.

What was he saying all of sudden? She thought nervously. Wasn't he planning to win back her alternate self once he returned? He wasn't the girl he wanted. She may be violent but his persistence and ability to see hope in such little progress in their relationship led her to believe he will continue to pursue the _other_. However his look of intensity, holding her close and sweeping away her emotions with desperation told her otherwise.

She started to shake her head. "I can't Sasu - "

"I know you love him, but does he?" He asked her, daring her to say _yes_ when they both knew the truth.

The question was a point blank stab in her chest.

Shock seized the medic. And then sadness, until it settled on uncertainty. Sakura suddenly felt weak. Her heart clenched at the painful truth. It was a thought that never surfaced because she was so afraid that her years of waiting, years of sparing her heart for him to take was all for nothing. Was her Sasuke still worth the wait? His question felt like a slap to reality, that even after his apology, his 'Thank you', his forehead poke, Sasuke will still ultimately reject her.

"Stop this, Sasuke." Her lips quivered as his name escaped in a ghostly whisper. Fingers fisted his shirt and eyes closing in an attempt to think this was all just a dream. That she misheard him. That someone who looked exactly like _him_ wanted her. Her mind protested when his arm slid around her waist, but her heart begged the hurt to vanish. It wanted to give in so badly, even her body was slowly ceasing resistance.

A warm hand stroked her cheek, forcing her to raise her head. His eyes covered by the strands of hair that fell over his face. She could feel his breath mingling with her own, their noses touching and their lips mere centimeters apart. Her mind screamed to pull away. But her eyes focused on his mouth in a blurry haze, heart pounding loudly inside her chest, unconsciously leaning closer to close the gap between them.

But a second passed, nothing came. Only a hushed whisper from the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry."

His thumb wiped away a tear from her closed eyes, gaze focused on her lips. A wave of guilt came over him. Toying with her delicate feelings was the last thing on his mind. He placed her in a situation she was most vulnerable, for a girl who wore her heart on her sleeves. Yet he knew, a part of him was tempted to steal a kiss from her. The playboy fooled by his own emotions. His heart echoed in a deafening beat. Was this feeling of falling in love? He only meant to stall the moment yet he found himself moving on his own accord. They were so close, an inch closer and their kiss would be sealed.

Until _he_ arrived.

The presence was instant. Yet it delivered a powerful warning. Most shinobi would be sent cowering in fear at the intense energy. His arrival broke him out of her enchanting spell. However he was unfazed, only amused. He didn't think he had a thing for theatrics. He slowly turned, moving away from the girl who was still clueless about _his presence_. His once onyx orbs spun to reveal a crimson shade. He watched her blink back her tears, and look at him in shock at the sight of his Sharingan. But he cast her a tender smile, caressing her cheek for the last time before facing the Uchiha behind them.

A devilish smirk played on his lips as his eyes steeled in a challenging stare.

A lone Sharingan glaring at his own.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, _Sasuke-kun._"

An audible gasp escaped from Sakura. Her heart stopped. _S-sasuke-kun?_ Charasuke must be only teasing. But her senses won't lie. She picked up _his_ chakra. But she cut her mind off the thought. No, no. It can't be _him_. It was impossible. She needed to stop thinking about him. Because why? Why would Sasuke return? There was no threat in Konoha. He had no reason -

"_Get away from her._"

She froze. _That voice._ She jerked her feet to move because Charasuke's figure was blocking her view to glimpse, to make sure it was really him. She couldn't name a single emotion that flooded her veins. Panic? Excitement? Fear? When she took a step, the Uchiha before her halted her movement. But before she could protest, without sparing her a glance, he murmured. "Trust me."

And he slid his hand on her waist, pulling her against him once again.

Only Charasuke saw how the Sharingan of his other self narrowed into slits before vanishing before him. A trace of anger visible on his features. The rosette may be wrong to think that this Uchiha Sasuke has no feelings for her at all. He quickly drew a kunai from his pouch, catching the glint of his weapon that only added to his growing amusement. For an Uchiha who was described as stoic and the complete opposite of him, he was surprised to predict his movements with small provocations.

_KLANG!_

Sakura jumped at the sound of metal clashing seconds later. Her body quickly turned in alarm, despite Charasuke's protective hold and froze to see her teammate up close. And in a furious mood.

His cloak flailed behind him as he reappeared right in front of his doppelgänger, his sword meeting a kunai in defense. The weapons trembled under their force, trying to overpower the other but proved to be a stalemate. Sasuke became more irritated when the other smirked widely, completely unfazed by his glare.

"_Step. Away._" He warned icily.

"I see no reason to." He responded nonchalantly.

"Sasuke-kun…" She mouthed in close relief until their intense greeting brought her back to the progressing situation. Everything happened fast. Charasuke persuading her to become his; she admits that he pushed her to her tipping point, only to apologize a second later. Her heart almost broke at being rejected twice by the two different versions of Sasuke, until the real one came unexpectedly, igniting a spark of hope in her heart. His arrival sent a flood of emotions that rendered her glued to place.

However, the dangerous aura of her teammate startled her.

"S-sasuke-kun!"

Both Uchiha men glanced at her, with Sasuke lingering a second longer on the pink haired medic. Taking advantage of the small distraction, Charasuke overpowered him. His kunai slipped through Sasuke's defense, forcing him to jump back, their distance meters apart. His Sharingan caught the wave of chakra flowing through the sword, a technique Charasuke easily recognized. Releasing Sakura, he tapped the seals hidden under his wrist and summoned an identical sword, chakra snaking through his own weapon once in hand. Their swords glowed simultaneously in blinding streaks of lightning, the sound of thousand birds echoing in the training grounds.

They vanished from their respective sides, the ground cracking as they reappeared in the middle, weapons clashing once again. Sakura only saw the flash of their Chidori-infused blades dancing in the air, their figures a blur as their speed matched each other. While she was in awe at their gracefulness, a loud explosion jolted her back to reality. A cloud of smoke engulfed the two ninjas. She needed to stop them. Fast. Even though she was confused about what triggered Sasuke's irritation in the first place. He looked dead serious as he skillfully dodged Charasuke's attacks. Gently patting her cheeks, she sighed in frustration knowing she had to intervene.

However before she can even leave her place, an arm grabbed her by the waist, causing her to yelp in surprise. _Goddammit, Charasuke! _She cursed quietly. Knowing her protest will only fall into deaf ears, unmoved by her previous pleas, her arms immediately wrapped around his neck for support, and body clinging to his. Sakura had grown accustomed to his knack for surprises, she naturally relaxed against his figure as a frown formed on her lips.

Dragged away in haste, the scenery of the training grounds was swallowed by the line of trees as she stared behind. There was no way they were going to play Hide and Seek with her teammate, who was probably seething in anger at this very moment, she thought horribly.

A groan escaped her throat. This wasn't the reunion she imagined!

Sakura let out a whine, squirming against the alternate Uchiha's hold who only gripped her tighter in place. She snapped her gaze towards him in annoyance. "Sasuke - !"

Until a pair of mismatched eyes greeted her.

* * *

**This**. This is the longest and hardest chapter I've yet to write. I thought I was going to be stuck! But the reviews kept me going especially to people who answered my questions. They never failed to make me smile and be motivated! Thanks so much you guys! Now that I gave the reunion everyone has been cheering since the first chapter, gimme gimme those reviews! Please, please, _please_ let me know what you think! I am honestly nervous about how it turned out so your thoughts will totally help on how I can improve. Did it go down as I've promised?

BTW the next chapters would take longer updates from now on since I've strayed from my original plot and everything that's happened were all created on the spot _sigh_ _plus job_

** Guest who noticed the arm issue.** I'm sorry! I only realized Sasuke had only one arm when I wrote Sasuke's first appearance. I contemplated on editing the entire posted chapters but decided to do them after I completed the story. I'll fix it soon! That idea of yours just lit me a light bulb tho! ;) Thank you for enjoying it despite the issue :D

_WELP!_ Sakura is so in a ride in the next chapter because good lord. Who else took her away? Things are going to get complicated now that we've got the original Uchiha Sasuke back in town. Stay tuned for more face offs and possessive Uchihas!


	9. The Reunion II

This chapter was revised.

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine

* * *

"Tch."

The smoke from the explosion began to subside, a result of two lightning techniques colliding directly. The once grassy plain of the training ground burst into a soiled field upon impact. A lone Shinobi stood in the middle of the rubble, lazily running a hand through his raven locks as he studied his surroundings. Even with a single Sharingan and arm, Charasuke was impressed that they were on par. Their speed matched and their prediction on their next move was precise. It was like fighting against a mirror. And yet they were still both holding back, the extent of their skills unknown to each other.

His curiosity settled in when he noticed Sasuke's other eye remained hidden throughout their face-off. He was confident that it was the reason he was forcibly pushed out of his desired position. It happened when Sasuke threw a set of kunai after the blast. He noticed how they purposely missed him. A move that should have been suspicious, but he was too preoccupied in the battle at hand. As he prepared for a Fire style ninjutsu, sprinting towards him with inhuman speed, his body suddenly felt the same distortion when he was pulled away from his own world.

His position was replaced by the chain of weapons he threw earlier.

And the other presence fading away from the area, with a pink haired medic in tow.

A chuckle erupted from his throat. He looked up at the darkening sky with a grimace.

His mind flashed him back to the earlier events. The disappointment stung him when her attention was solely focused on his other self. Despite his expectation, it still left a pang of jealousy as he witnessed it happen. However, seeing Sakura's jade eyes reflected with sheer elation brushed away the lingering ache in his chest and focused on why he had provoked the Uchiha in the first place. This wasn't his world. He had a different feisty and snappy kunoichi to woo.

While the attempt to kiss her was part of the act, her willingness completely shocked him and he was almost tempted to return the favor, especially with their almost nonexistent gap and how beautiful she looked in that moment. If it weren't for the 'disruption', he might have gone in for the kill.

Charasuke closed his eyes and grinned.

It was time to put his playboy antics into good use.

* * *

Two mismatched eyes glanced at her before looking ahead with an unreadable expression.

_Sasuke-kun. _

Her eyes widened. Flabbergasted.

_It was __**her**_ _Sasuke-kun. _

She gulped nervously, figure becoming rigid at the revelation. Her attention instantly diverted to her arms coiled around his neck. Sakura paled. She remembered how she did it _without hesitation_. Her mind begged the Kami-sama to smite her into ashes as their current position sunk in to avoid the shame it came with.

The deafening beat of her heart pounding inside her chest muted her other thoughts. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that she, Haruno Sakura was in the arms of the _real_ Uchiha Sasuke. With her arms wrapped around his neck. It was making her head spin. She wanted to melt in sheer fangirl giddiness. The warmth of his skin radiating from his body shot her heart rate to an alarming level. _Sasuke-kun is carrying me_. The notion kept repeating like a mantra which did nothing in calming her senses down.

That's because this is probably the only time it will ever happen again. The last time he carried her was years ago, and she was unconscious!

But now that she was fully awake, and not a damsel in distress. Her body was hypersensitive to his touches. She can savor what it felt like to be whisked away and carried bridal style by your childhood Prince Charming. She was so surprised, her first instinct was to untangle herself in shock, but she suppressed the strong urge to let go, especially when his grip on her tightened moments ago.

The flashback sent a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

Sakura resisted the urge to shudder, feeling conscious in the arms of her childhood crush. She didn't want to further embarrass herself. Her heart was ready to burst with ecstatic emotions that she could only look away, the flush in her cheeks going a deeper shade of pink. To think that Charasuke was the one who came to mind first. Well, it wasn't every day Sasuke would scoop her up into his arms. He would have simply grabbed her by the hand on most occasions.

With an inaudible sigh, the rosette did her best in trying to ease the tension in her figure.

Their escape was a quiet traverse through the forest. While Sakura appreciated the silence, unsure of what to tell her teammate who had been gone for a year, only to be greeted by a violent homecoming; Sasuke was baffled at her muted behavior. Her body was tight against his hold, clearly uncomfortable. And that was after she realized it was him who grabbed her.

He was caught off guard at how she easily snaked her arms around his neck, and adjusting the way she settled in his grip. Like the gesture was natural to her. Carrying her, even during their Genin days, was a rare occurrence and was never _this_ intimate. He also didn't miss the noise of annoyance and open scowl on her face once he stole a look at his teammate. That was an expression she often threw at Naruto. Never to him. And it only added to his growing bewilderment. Sakura always had high regards for him. Was it because of his doppelganger?

The thought of another Uchiha, and an exact replica of his physicalities bothered him, now that he had seen him. He would forgive the Leaf uniform but the accessories irked him. As a man who respected traditions, especially of their clan, Sasuke found them a disgrace. It was one of the reasons for his initial dislike towards him.

None of the Uchiha clansmen wore ornaments. Their clan symbol was all that mattered. And he wished to continue that tradition. The appearance of his alternate self felt like a challenge to his own reputation. One he intends to win, even if he had to play dirty. Their confrontation earlier was a testament to that.

Meanwhile, the sight that greeted him upon his arrival was a different story. He was always aware of his protective tendencies, especially to people important to him. However, his display of aggression earlier was more than just an act of protection towards his teammate. The fact that he fell prey to the alternate's provocations irritated him. Sasuke won't deny or say it out loud either; but seeing another man's arms around her, _around Sakura_, struck a chord inside him. It was a split second of fury. A feeling he chose not to indulge further.

When they reached a safe distance from the training grounds, he stopped on the largest tree branch and gently propped his teammate on her two feet. She was quick to untangle herself from him, setting a gap between them while her fingers rubbed where their skin touched around her arms like it burned her. Studying her fully, he didn't miss the deep flush on her cheeks and refusal to look at him in the eye. It was clear she was feeling agitated after what had just happened.

Suppressing a sigh, he spoke first. "Sakura."

She froze at the sound of her name. His tone was low and serious and despite the lack of appeal, the effect was the same. A shiver coursed through her spine. Her mind completely went blank and it didn't help that she was under his scrutiny. What's she supposed to tell him? For once, her famed intelligence had no answer. Clearly, welcoming him back was too late and inappropriate already. Her mouth opened to say something but her embarrassment took over, rendering her speechless.

_Get a grip, Haruno!_ She scolded herself. _It's just your teammate._ She added. However Sasuke wasn't _just_ her teammate to her. A fact she hoped he remembered as well. She thought that the arrival of Charasuke was already too much for her to handle. But the real Sasuke coming back to Konoha, unannounced and stealing her away from her charge the moment he appeared? Sakura felt like she had crossed the mortal world and the gods were only letting her savor her last moments.

She took back what she thought of Charasuke earlier.

It's Sasuke that would be the ultimate death of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, a bite of impatience in his tone.

The sound of his voice broke her out of her reverie, assuring her that Haruno Sakura was still alive and breathing. It wasn't a dream either. Anyway, that was a question she could answer easily, she thought. Her teammate didn't sound happy already for being ignored the first time. And Sakura didn't want to dig herself a deeper grave of shame in front of the love of her life.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She stammered, finding her courage. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Hn."

His signature grunt washed away her tension, to her relief. It cut the awkwardness she felt after presenting him the worst possible return. It was an assurance that he had no ill-feelings towards her after mistaking him as his alternate self.

He looked around the forest, probably scanning the whereabouts of his alternate self. It was only then she was able to get a good glimpse of him. His cloak hid his black overalls; his hair longer than she remembered with his side fringes perfectly covering his Rinnegan. He was still handsome, she thought with a blush, but she noted the tiny wrinkles on his face, and darkened spot under his visible eye.

Sakura could tell he was more human than he was during the war. Hatred gone from his pair of onyx eyes that always chased his hunger for vengeance. His journey bore fruition after all.

With renewed confidence, she began, despite the nervous beat of her heart. "Ne Sasuke-kun…"

He cast her a questioning look with a small tilt of his head.

"W-what brings you here?" She asked timidly. It was something she'd been dying to ask since he came. Kakashi emphasized that Charasuke was the least of his worries, she recalled. So his unannounced return baffled her. She couldn't think of other reasons that would prompt him to come back. Except Konoha in a state of national emergency, and another war.

For a second, he seemed to contemplate whether to answer her or not. Until she saw his hand move underneath his cloak and later, revealed a brown tote bag filled with a particular plant, its leaves protruding on the brim. His gaze was averted in the opposite direction when he reached them out to her.

"Here." He said, clipped. His figure was turned away from her. Luckily for him, the rosette was focused on the bag, the pink dust on his cheeks and ears went unnoticed.

Her jaw dropped in recognition. _M-my herbs?_ "Wait - I thought Kakashi-sensei was going to send a different group to retrieve these?"

"I was in Ame when his letter came."

"Eh?!" She gasped in surprise. Her herbs and his location had to be a coincidence.

_Did - did Sasuke-kun return just to give me my herbs?!_ Her cheeks warmed but she dismissed the thought hastily. Impossible. He wasn't the type to accept requests that he'd deem a child's play.

Sasuke coming back just to hand over her needed herbs was probably a scheme perpetuated by no other than Kakashi. Sakura resisted the urge to facepalm. Aside from Naruto, only their teacher can coax the Uchiha to do a silly favor such as picking up plants when a group of Genin can effortlessly retrieve them. Asking Sasuke, a god tier Shinobi to play gardening was a crazy idea. Now, she can't help but feel guilty for forcing him to come back over a stupid herb.

Her face was painted with a worried expression when she commented. "But Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go all the way here and deliver them personally."

Her attention was focused on the bag of herbs that she missed Sasuke's gaze, a slight twitch on his visible eye. _That_ was an answer he didn't expect to hear from her. The warmth that previously crawled on his face went cold. Wasn't she supposed to be _elated_, as Kakashi promised, if it was him who had done it for her?

"So I shouldn't have come then?"

Sakura snapped her head in his direction. Their eyes making contact. She was horrified to see and hear him with blatant annoyance. Getting called annoying was the last thing she'd wanted to hear. Many would think he looked passive but Sakura can read his eyes well, she can clearly tell if their raven haired teammate was in a sour mood. Like now.

And he had every right to be upset.

"Oh no no no!" She hastily defended, shaking her head with frantic hand movements for emphasis. "I was - " she bit her lip, "I was only worried you had to cut your journey short because of a silly request." her voice becoming a murmur.

Sakura wanted to tell him that Konoha in a state of emergency versus picking up herbs had a tremendous gap in terms of importance.

When Sasuke only stared at her, she quickly added. "I wouldn't want to be called annoying the moment you see me."

A strong breeze of the wind swallowed the silence.

_You're not._ He wanted to say, instead he grunted which nonetheless, appeased her panicked state. The word 'Annoying' had him thinking. If he remembered correctly, three times he told her she was; three times on certain phases of his life; three times, each with a different level of impact. The first was during their Genin days where she carelessly mocked Naruto about his loneliness; the second was the night he had defected from Konoha, was the night she confessed her love for him which he wondered if it still held true; and the third should have been enough reason to abandon him. To cut him off her life. To give him the same hatred he once had.

But she didn't.

The guilt never truly left his heart. However, he learned to accept what he had done. And that his only path was to move on and become a better man. He had already begun during his journey. But returning to Konoha made him realize that he had yet to fix the bonds with the people he held dear. Especially _her._

He didn't want her to associate the word 'annoying' with a negative aspect anymore, now that she was far from who she used to be.

_And what she was becoming to him._

"It was nothing." He assured her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He heard her whisper as he turned his attention towards her.

Sakura glowed at his response. The smile she gave him was breathtaking; finding himself stunned for a moment as he stared at her. Her emerald orbs were vibrant with glee as she inched towards him, snatching the bag from his hands. Sasuke was glued in place, unmistakably charmed by his female team mate, who was oblivious to the effect of a simple gesture.

Sakura had always smiled at him, he thought. But why is it only now that he found his breath caught in his throat?

"Amazing!" Her voice broke him out of his stupor; his gaze swiftly averting in the opposite direction, hoping not to get caught. Fortunately, she was busy inspecting the contents of the bag, marvelling the large quantity of the herbs he collected. Kakashi was right. She was absolutely delighted.

"These are **a lot**!" She exclaimed, clutching the item on her chest. "Did you bribe someone to get this much?" She teased him with an arched eyebrow. Sakura wondered how he was able to gather a huge pile of them, especially when she only requested a small amount.

"Aa." He preferred not to comment on the matter, refusing to admit that _she_ was the reason he accidentally plucked every single stem available on the swamp. A secret between him and the hawk who accompanied him.

Meanwhile, even though Sakura was still feeling guilty about the reason for his return, she was more than happy to finally see him. Because it was the only thing that mattered. It wasn't the homecoming she would have planned however she appreciated the private moment it came with. It was more than she wished for.

"Really," she breathed cheerfully, "it's good to see you again, Sasuke-kun!" She grinned, a small blush adoring her cheeks.

She heard him grunt before his next words left her dumbfounded. "You too, Sakura."

Her inner fainted at his unexpected reply. And her heart flipped in seeing the smirk on his lips. Sasuke definitely knew, even without the use of his boyish charms, how to make her melt in lovestruck daze. Maybe because it was him her heart wanted and to be shown with the tiniest affection had more intensified effects on her. However she could not deny that Charasuke, when in his serious composure, could evoke the same effect.

Speaking of him -

"_It's not nice to steal someone's date, Uchiha._"

Two heads snapped at the source. Standing on the higher tree branch ahead of them was the other Uchiha Sasuke, a devious smirk carved on his lips.

"Sasuke!"

Placing his hands inside his pockets, he observed the pair in front of him. His other self had a fixated glare on his figure, something he could easily dismiss while Sakura looked very much relieved to see him. Finding them was a piece of cake, thanks to the rosette's frenzied chakra.

Sakura saw him vanish in the wind, only to feel his presence behind her later.

"Did you miss me, _koneko-chan_?"

His voice had the low, seductive lull that quickly painted a blush on her face. It intensified when she felt the warmth of his body radiating on her back, their distance almost nonexistent with how close he stood.

His black orbs gleamed coyly at his counterpart. The icy glare shot his way along with the flare of his chakra to taunt him merely brought amusement. And the fact that Sakura was completely clueless about the other's possessive tendencies proved that she was unaware that the Uchiha before him had _something_ for her, but was too arrogant to admit nor show anything.

If her dear Sasuke-kun won't make a move, then he _might_ just try to steal her heart.

"That's not the kind of welcome I expected from my other self." Charasuke remarked in disappointment however, his eyes were smug.

"She was in distress." Sasuke hissed with a narrowed gaze, irritated at their close proximity.

He shrugged nonchalantly and explained. "My charms might have overwhelmed her. It's nothing serious."

Glancing at the pink haired medic, he smoothly placed his arm around her shoulders, noting the twitch upon contact and asked her. "So where were we, _koneko-chan?_"

Charasuke resisted the urge to chuckle when an ominous aura emitted from his counterpart. It was more raw than when he first provoked him. Even a Kage would be alarmed should they face in battle.

Except him, of course. He rather found enjoyment at his taunts.

Meanwhile, Sakura switched her gaze between her Sasuke and his alternate self. She was utterly confused why the tension between the two was so thick, she could feel the angry clash of energies emanating from the two men around her. It was smothering her; a heavy weight in the air present. She understood that their personalities contradicted each other, but not to this extent!

A small voice in her head was pushing the thought that perhaps Sasuke was feeling a little jealous. _Bullshit_. Sakura mused. The only time Sasuke manifested the so-called emotion was when Naruto became stronger than him. And what did that cause? Defection, treason, war and the loss of his arm. But other guys hitting on her? Keep dreaming, Haruno.

The most plausible reason she could think of was Charasuke's personality. An innocent rumor could tarnish not only his reputation but the Uchiha clan as well, if word got out that the famed Uchiha Sasuke was actually flirt and is getting chummy with the female population of Konoha a year after the war. It would be disastrous.

"**Sakura.**" The rosette shivered at the thick resonation of her name.

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. He's just really - "

Charasuke grabbed that moment to pull her closer to him.

"Touchy." She squeaked with a sharp turn of her head. An incredulous look seizing her features as she stared at him. But what startled her was Sasuke suddenly appearing in front of them, eyes blazing with fury.

"Guys - "

"We're on a date." Charasuke announced firmly, expression turning serious. "So leave us alone." He leveled his gaze.

"I don't trust the likes of you." Sasuke retorted with a harsh disagreement.

"Unfortunately, the Hokage thinks otherwise." He smirked triumphantly, noticing his jaw tightening as he gritted his teeth.

"And I bet he's waiting for you to show up in his office, as per _protocols_, don't you think?" He goaded with a sneer. Charasuke was positive his patience was running thin and it won't be long before his eye turns into an angry shade of red, something he was preparing to do as well.

Until - "Stop it guys!"

Both men felt a hand on their respective chest; their attention falling towards a pink head standing between them. It would have been a fierce move that was meant to frighten them in the slightest bit, if it weren't for the flush on her cheeks that stood out from her pale face. She was swift in retracting her hand from Sasuke's chest like she did it out of impulse, while the other stayed on Charasuke's. It was a gesture that was observed by both Uchihas, one in confusion and one in curiosity.

She addressed Sasuke first. "Calm down," her tone was soft, pleading. "Don't let him get into you." And an underlying message of, 'You're better than this.'.

"Hn." He backed away with a grunt, sending the other Uchiha one last glare catching her point.

"If he's right, the Elders won't be pleased if they caught up on this petty violation, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said worriedly. Without waiting for a reply, she added with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Once she felt her teammate cool down, a defeated sigh erupting from his form, she turned to Charasuke. Her smile turned upside down as she scolded him. "And _you_," Her finger pointed accusingly at him. "Stop being childish."

The other Uchiha had widened eyes. "Ouch. And here I thought I was being a good boy." He pouted, rubbing his temple.

"Far from it." Sakura huffed, sending him stumbling backwards with a flick of her finger to emphasize her disappointment in him.

Charasuke groaned at being reprimanded. He'd expect her to be kinder to him. And then he flashed a heated glare at his other self whom he caught smirking as if to insult him for getting into Sakura's bad side. A hard slap to his ego, they both thought in unison.

Ever since their confrontation, Charasuke became aware of a heated rivalry that had begun between the two of them. Something he purposely started in order to assess his reaction, and boy was he satisfied at the display of aggression. However, he wouldn't call himself a threat as he was only there to provide drama, a catalyst to fuel his counterpart's unspoken feelings that only he knew existed.

He owed Sakura a favor after an encouraging pep talk.

As an Uchiha, knowing that another man is currently pining over their pink haired love interest; seeing an alternate self cornering their future bride trying to steal a kiss? No Uchiha would leave that man unscathed.

Let it be known that their clan is _quite_ possessive.

* * *

_Hokage's Office._

Kakashi let out a manly giggle as he turned to the next page of his favorite piece of literature. With the office all to himself, no known appointments booked for the rest of the night, it felt satisfying when he pulled out his book. There was never a day without loads of paperwork however, today was lighter and it gave him time to keep his mind off Village clients and issues altogether. Worrying about a three-man team was easier than running a Shinobi village.

His musings were interrupted when he sensed a familiar chakra heading towards his office. He didn't have to guess who it was with the grouchy aura it exudes. The knocks came in seconds later, right after he hid his book and fixed his composure. He ordered his guest to enter and the door swiftly opened.

"Kakashi."

Sasuke didn't have the slightest look of joy in his face when he finally saw his teacher. Instead a tiny frown marred his face and his visible eye narrowed at him in greeting. However, Kakashi was unaffected by this and merely smiled in return. Sasuke being upset was the least of his problems. After his unannounced return, the gray haired Hokage was more intrigued by the reason for his detour.

He may have worded his letter as an encouragement to return but knowing Sasuke, it shouldn't have convinced him in the slightest.

"What a pleasant surprise, Sasuke." He greeted, leaning forward excitedly. "How have you - "

"Revoke the mission and assign Naruto in her stead." The Uchiha cut off with a hard stare.

There was a beat of silence as Sasuke's words penetrated his mind. The spark in Kakashi's eyes faltered. It was more of a demand than a request which should be the case if he _were_ a higher up. But no. The lone Uchiha survivor was an ex-convict who had just been pardoned and was nowhere near in the position to force him, _the Hokage_,to change the details of missions abruptly.

Kakashi narrowed his gaze, rubbing his temple that had suddenly become sore. Okay, maybe Sasuke being upset **was** a problem.

"I think it was logical to assign the mission to Sakura." He reasoned calmly.

"Your logic is stupid."

Kakashi froze at the reply. "_Sasuke._" There was a warning in his tone. "That isn't how you're supposed to talk to the Hokage."

He heard his student grunt in annoyance as he looked away. That was the closest apology he could get.

"That _imposter_ should go with Naruto."

Kakashi didn't miss the spiteful emphasis on the word 'imposter'.

"That would be a mistake, Sasuke."

He ignored the furious glare shot at him and continued indifferently.

"Sakura is the only one who can keep his flirtatious antics at bay and the Uchiha reputation untarnished while we haven't found a solution to place him back." The Hokage finished. He mirrored the intensity of his stare, resting his arms on the table.

"You're the only one able to send him back to his original world using your Rinnegan. The mission is completed once he's returned." He offered which seemed to lift his irritation. The lone visible eye lost its heated intensity as he began to ponder what he had said. He watched the raven haired lad consider his decision in quiet contemplation.

"Naruto should still take up her place." Sasuke insisted.

His teacher shook his head. "Without Sakura handing a personal request, then there's nothing I could do."

A scoff was heard from the Uchiha.

Kakashi felt a twitch on his right eye. Enough was enough. He didn't sacrifice his Icha Icha time for this stubborn brat.

"What's wrong with Sakura taking up the mission?" He inquired, faking innocence. He rested his chin on his hand. A gleam of mischief twinkled on his coal gray eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the lad before him.

There was a moment of hesitation before Sasuke answered.

"It's none of your business." He growled, but shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if you can't provide me something reasonable other than 'none of my business' then Sakura stays with him." The Hokage pushed himself off the table to lean on his chair, cocking his head to the side as he waited for a reply.

The mask did nothing to hide his grin.

"He's causing Sakura in distress." Sasuke said sharply.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "**Ohh.**" _I see now._

His jaw tightened at the taunting glint of the Hokage's eyes that quickly vanished.

"Sakura is capable of defending herself should he _mishandled_ her."

Sasuke shot him an indignant look.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Your counterpart only wished to take her out on a date."

The Uchiha wanted to protest. What he'd seen earlier didn't look like a date to him but harassment. Even Naruto said _he_ wanted to _dominate_ their female teammate.

"I have to admit though, he and Sakura have chemistry." He shrugged coolly. "I haven't heard any suspicions from both civilians and shinobi alike. Only that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are dating."

Sasuke froze. It took him a moment before he realized it wasn't _them_. However if people were speculating their relationship had progressed a step further than it originally was, then the imposter has done drastic things to earn them that label. It would mean that Naruto wasn't exaggerating. If anything, Sasuke found himself wanting to correct who's Uchiha she was exactly dating.

Sensing his shocked state, Kakashi suggested a way to placate the spreading gossip.

"If you're uncomfortable with that rumor, I can always ask Sakura to keep it down."

"You mean the imposter." Sasuke interjected with a narrowed gaze. Sakura wasn't the one throwing herself over him. It was the other way around.

"Right. I can't blame him. Sakura had grown into a fine young woman." Kakashi nodded appreciatively.

He purposely looked in the opposite direction. A flash of red gleaming in his peripheral vision.

"_Kakashi_." A venomous tone.

But the Hokage paid no heed and added in a muse. "I won't be surprised if he's able to snag the heart of Konoha's Cherry Blossom, _effortlessly_." He rubbed his jaw. "Sakura is single after all."

The Sharingan intensified.

"And he's quite proficient in the art of Icha Icha tactics, you know."

"Babble one more time and you're going to be crucified for the second time. Hokage or not."

That was the only time Kakashi took his threat seriously when he heard a cough. The gray haired Hokage shuffled in his seat. His Sharingan was on full display as it gleamed dangerously. Sasuke has had enough of their provocations that grated his nerves and patience thin. He didn't return to Konoha to deal with an uncooperative Hokage and obnoxious version of himself. What he wanted was a solution to cure his restlessness and remove the burden he placed on Sakura.

And finally give her his answer to her unrequited feelings, which he would never tell Kakashi or hell would break loose.

"All I can say is, the length of the mission depends on you, Sasuke. Even Sakura would have a hard time keeping his identity a secret if this goes on. I don't mind having two Uchihas in the village however, our allies won't be forgiving about it."

When he stayed silent in contemplation, the Hokage took that as a cue to continue. "The longer he stays might brew up some difficult changes."

"Hn." Oh, he was more than eager to send Charasuke back to his world at this point.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight of Sasuke's determined stare. Thankfully, his dojutsu was deactivated. It was strange yet interesting to see it outside of the battlefield. There was no goddess hellbent on destroying the world and a psychopathic ancestor to defeat rather it was a woman's heart he wanted to conquer. The Hokage felt blessed to witness the last Uchiha survivor court on the Leaf's cherry blossom. Spicing up his courtship was another Uchiha who seemed smitten to the same woman.

_Oh the passion of the youth._ The Hokage mused dreamily. It became crystal clear why Sasuke had returned. And it wouldn't be wise to interfere on his affair though. Let his inexperienced prodigy discover the way to a woman's heart.

"By the way," The two men locked eyes. "the change **you** should keep an eye on is Sakura's relationship status."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! As this is a revised chapter, let me know what you think about the change in the story for people who had read this before :)


	10. The Aftermath

This chapter was revised.

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine

* * *

_Konoha Market District_

The village was already blanketed with the night sky by the time they reached the market district where the pair of Shinobi decided to buy their dinner. Even though Sakura was against the idea of displaying themselves in public, Charasuke was persistent and pulled her before she could even voice out her protest. She wanted the rumors to die down now that her actual teammate is back, however her charge had become more determined to flesh out the supposed gossip.

_Isn't that -_

_Uchiha and Haruno? Together?_

There was an endless stream of whispers as the pair strut through the lined food stalls, several heads that followed their backs and discreet glances thrown their way. The two of them had become the object of their fascination, an invisible spotlight that caught everyone's attention which made Sakura anxious and hoped the earth would swallow her from embarrassment.

She should have used a bit of force to resist the Uchiha.

"Oh come on, _koneko-chan_, chin up." Charasuke nudged her with a boyish grin.

"You're only complicating things, Sasuke." She replied in annoyance, rolling her eyes at the sight of his curved lips.

"I bet this is what **he** would've wanted." He commented dryly.

She shook her head. _In my dreams._

"Except I'm stealing his place." He chuckled mischievously, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Despite the disapproving 'tsk', he wasn't deterred and lit when he saw a familiar delicacy winking at him ahead. He led her towards a stall that sold _donburi_ and a few of her favorite sweets in hopes of changing her mood. Even her fiery alternate self can't resist the said dessert back home.

To his luck, it did. Her eyes flashed a hint of interest on the colorful mochis displayed but continued to ignore his presence.

Standing before the vendor, he didn't miss the puzzled look of the seller as he switched gazes between him and the pink-haired medic who bluntly avoided the attention. She was a step behind him, blushing in embarrassment at how open their fake relationship was to the public citizens of Konoha. It was exactly what he wanted.

"U-chiha-san!" He hesitated, unable to gauge the correct expression. He was clearly taken aback at the lightened aura of the famed Uchiha Sasuke. The intensity he carried around was missing, a trait which caused most people to have short dealing with him, however this man was completely different. He felt comfortable talking to.

"Hello Oji-san!" He greeted coolly, sending him a warm smile which further surprised the vendor. "Two orders of _katsudon_, and a set of those mochis for the lady, please."

It must be the 'please' that stunned the old man, Sakura thought in concern. She stole a glance at the interaction and wasn't shocked to find the man in a daze. Their Sasuke rarely stopped by in a crowded place such as the market, and to encounter him personally and deviate from the rumors that circulated around him must be astonishing. Who wouldn't? Even though his crimes were a thing of the past, he still threatened to destroy Konoha in a heartbeat. The declaration spread like wildfire. Only a year had passed, not everyone trusted him yet.

"Everything alright, Oji-san?" Charasuke asked, genuinely worried.

"Y-yes! I'm on it, Uchiha-san!" He snapped from his thoughts, bowed in haste and disappeared behind leaving the Uchiha to stare at Sakura with a puzzled expression.

"You're a different Uchiha." She replied simply.

"He should try to be like me." He mused. "I'm more pleasant to deal with."

The female snorted. "Then you wouldn't exist."

She thought nothing of her reply until a chortle, low and alluring, caught her off guard. The rosette threw him a questioning glance only for his fingers to meet her chin and be gently tilted to face him up close. His boyish grin and the softness in his obsidian orbs made her heart pounded inside her chest, and for a moment, found herself mesmerized before her mind snapped from her daze.

She blinked. Damn him for being handsome and looking exactly like her Sasuke-kun.

"You flatter me, _koneko-chan_." He said with that captivating tone of his, pulling her face a little closer.

"I'd kiss you - "

Her eyes widened in horror. "Sasu - !"

" - but we're in public. _Maybe next time._" He murmured teasingly, releasing her from his hold before averting his gaze towards the stall like nothing had happened.

Sakura was quick to tear herself away from him, trying to remove evidence of their public display of affection which was futile because she noticed several heads turn from them out of fear of getting caught. She sighed in frustration realizing their guise had gone a level deeper in the eyes of their audience and was certain it will be an added sensation to the rumors. Charasuke may savor the situation but not her Sasuke-kun. It would be too scandalous for his taste; and she feared that it might become the reason he would leave in haste.

The thought crushed her.

He did say he only came back for her herbs right? And help out in transferring his alternate to his original world. After things had gone back to normal, did he have any more reasons to stay? None at all. A year didn't sound enough to complete his self-journey.

However, there was an instance where her heart argued otherwise.

At her urging, Sasuke had left long ago to drop by Kakashi's office. It took another glaring contest between his other self before he relented. She tried not to add meaning in his hesitation to leave especially when they locked eyes before he vanished. It was only a second longer than usual but time seemed to slow on that exact moment. His obsidian orbs wanted to tell her something he couldn't speak out loud.

And then he was gone right before her eyes.

Undeniably, her heart fluttered at the brief gesture and yearned to hear his words.

"Relax, _koneko-chan_." He noticed the frown on her face. "I'm merely helping you out."

He almost snickered when she flashed him a violated look. It was instances like these that reminded him of her alternate self who reflected the same fierceness in their emerald orbs and short temper. Wondering if she had noticed his absence, he looked up at the night sky, a sliver of hope that she did fleeted in his heart.

"That's not helping at all!" Sakura hissed, bringing him back to reality. When she saw the old man reappear on the stall, a bag of their ordered _donburi_ on one hand, she schooled her face to indifference but not before sending a glare on the Uchiha who only shook his head in amusement.

"H-here you go, Uchiha-san." The old man offered nervously. He was still bewildered at the change of air around the infamous ex-rogue nin.

"Thank you." The lad handed him a wad of cash and a bow of thanks which calmed the seller, in awe at the display of politeness that bore no tension. It reminded him why the lone Uchiha survivor left the village after his pardon; redemption, people had said, and this must be the fruit of his travel. Even S-class criminals were capable of a change of heart.

He was even dating Haruno Sakura.

Doubtful of the circulating rumors at first, seeing it before his eyes; the raven-haired sliding an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close to him as they left his place, changed his opinion on the matter. He was already aware of their budding relationship ever since they were Genin. The renowned pink-haired medic always looked at him differently whenever they had passed by after mission runs. He just never thought the brooding, unemotional Uchiha survivor would reciprocate her feelings to an interesting extent.

Who knew the once reclusive lad was fond of PDA?

Meanwhile, as soon as the pair were swallowed by the crowd, Sakura took the lead, wriggled off his arm and hurriedly led him away from familiar places. Taking his arm startled him but eventually, he followed, enjoying her initiation. Typical.

With a roll of her eyes, she made sure to avoid her friends' favorite diners as they tread through the sea of people. Her mission had gotten more complicated now that the real Sasuke had returned. It wasn't wise to bump into more of them. Not only her lies would grow but keeping track of them might lead to slipping the truth. The tea accident won't simply cut it anymore.

"You should stop worrying about the rumors, Sakura."

The rosette ignored him, keeping her pace.

"If it's Sasuke-kun's reaction you're concerned about then rest easy." He added.

Sakura halted. Spinning around to face him with a suspicious gaze, she asked. "And why should I?"

He smirked coolly.

"Because I think he was rather angry that **I** was **dating you**."

* * *

_Sasuke's apartment._

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to appreciate or be annoyed at Kakashi's accurate foretelling of his return.

Stepping inside his old apartment, that should have been clouded with dust after years of abandonment ever since his defection, he was surprised to find it neatly organized and prepared for his use. It was thoroughly cleaned and without a trace of rummage to his belongings. The smell of detergents and bleach indicated that it was only done earlier which fuelled his assumption that Kakashi meant for his homecoming.

"Tch. That bastard." He murmured, walking towards the sliding glass door. He hung his cloak on a nearby chair and observed the village he had left a year ago. The place was still lively despite the late hour. It was quite the opposite in the small communities he had stayed and helped from his travels. Once dusk had settled, people were quick to retire to their homes.

The verbal exchange with Kakashi earlier came to mind. He was already aware that most of his remarks were only a ploy to spark a reaction from him regarding his alternate self fawning over his teammate, and Sasuke was irritated that he still succeeded in doing so. He tried not to get bristled. Yet Kakashi was a sly bastard. He picked the right points to stab him with. If only ignorance was bliss.

In a span of a day, the imposter managed to convince the village that he and Sakura were dating; and Sakura to get _so_ familiar with him, she had no qualms in entangling her arms around his neck.

He felt his breath hitched at the flashback - _her petite frame resting against him and the burst of her strawberry vanilla scent invading his senses_ \- yet he quickly stopped his thoughts from progressing further. Closing his eyes in exasperation, lately he had begun to notice details, subtle details he had overlooked before thanks to his obsession with revenge, that accentuated Sakura's appeal. That was making her his object of attention.

Sasuke groaned. His line of thinking was contrary to pausing his thoughts.

Going back, the instant she discovered it was the _real him_, who had snatched her away from the other Uchiha, the familiarity disappeared and was replaced by an air of awkwardness. Her body language said it all. Tensed. Conscious. Uncomfortable. Even though it subsided, there were still instances that she tiptoed around him.

To be honest, he didn't like it. And it had been bothering him now that he'd seen the extent of their interactions. A lot could have happened before he came. Their distance was almost nonexistent with how close he stood beside her. And the way he easily snaked his arm around her shoulders. Despite her figure stiffening upon contact, Sakura didn't retaliate after. She let it be. And the way they spoke to each other was on a level _they_ haven't reached.

But what took the icing on the cake was when her hand rested on _his_ chest while it left his own like she hadn't meant to do it. To say it was painful was a bit of an overstatement. Yet it was there, a dull ache in his chest. Was it jealousy? Have her feelings for him began to dissipate? Was he too late? Did she not love -

_Knock. Knock._

He turned sharply towards the door, startled. His musing was completely disrupted. Because who would be dropping by his apartment? Only Naruto would have the guts to visit him this late, especially when he had been an accomplice in coaxing him to come back to the village. Sasuke can already imagine the blond pestering him about his reason for returning and brag about his involvement in it. And the fact that he was convinced.

With quick strides, he reached the door and was instantly filled with dread. There was no turning back now. He twisted the knob and pulled it open.

He expected to see a blinding mop of orange hair and Naruto's loud obnoxious voice but instead, a pair of emerald eyes looked up at him in greeting.

* * *

_Earlier. Sakura's apartment._

Sakura was descending down the stairs, a pile of blankets and pillows over her arm, when she reminded Sasuke to take a shower before he settled down on his makeshift bed. She caught him resting on her tiny couch and almost giggled at the sight. Due to his towering figure, even though his head rested on the armrest with an arm over his face, his feet were propped on the other side, protruding.

It's not every day you'd see Uchiha Sasuke breaking from his poised character.

Despite his insistence to sleep on the couch, Sakura wanted him to be comfortable as much as possible. She didn't want him to wake up with a severe body aches in the morning because of her poor hospitality. To her delight, he had moved her furniture to the corner as she instructed him to.

She dropped the blankets on the vacant space where her table once was.

"Hey, you need to clean up first before sleeping."

He lifted his arm slightly, peering at her with a lazy expression. "Seriously?" He grumbled.

"Yes." She replied sternly. "I don't want these soiled," she patted her things, "so if you could please take a quick bath."

Sasuke shut his eyes and hoped she won't push him further. Even though he hadn't exerted much chakra, his use of Body Flicker technique and initiating a fight after a week long mission from his homeworld was finally catching up to him. But hearing another tap from the rosette, he groaned in annoyance, knowing there was no room for arguments with her. His body felt heavy and it took a bit of force to abandon his relaxed position and sit up straight.

"Trust me, a hot bath will make you sleep better." She persuaded, in hopes of convincing him. She saw him run his fingers through his locks with a pout on his handsome face, obviously upset by her disturbance. She giggled at this and merely shook her head. Wordlessly, he then stood up and began to make his way towards her bathroom. That brought her relief.

Until he fingered the hem of his shirt and in a deliberately slow motion, began to lift it.

The sight of his pale skin that gradually revealed a delicious dip on his hips and a toned stomach effectively stopped her from moving. And her throat drying like the desert.

Sakura's eyes widened and her stomach backflipped.

"Wha - " Her breath hitched and she quickly composed herself. "_What are you doing?!_"

His shirt was completely off when Sasuke turned his head at the sound of her shriek, confusion painting his face.

"Taking a shower?" He answered with a tilt of his head, balling up his shirt. Noticing her flushed face, he added. "I don't mind if you join me though." He winked at her, a devilish grin formed on his lips.

"Sh - shut up, you perv!" Sakura cried, looking away from him. She heard him chuckle before the sound of the door closing reached her ears. She thought that was the end of it when his muffled voice boomed from the hallway.

"Door's not locked if you changed your mind."

"Keep dreaming, Uchiha!"

_Thirty minutes later…_

Sakura had finished arranging his makeshift bed in her living room that looked presentable enough for an Uchiha like him when she heard her bathroom door open. She sat on the couch, feeling the exhaustion crawling on her muscles. Steam emerged from the hallway, and Sasuke's figure obscured by the fog. With a huff, she straightened herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well?" Sakura had a smug grin on her face that was instantly wiped when Sasuke was completely revealed.

"Sakura." He called with a deep, velvety voice that never failed to send a shudder on her spine. When he surfaced from the mist, Sakura looked like a fish out of the water. Her entire face flushed in crimson as she zeroed in on her _pink towel_ draped across his nether regions. Droplets of water slid down his muscles in a tantalizing manner; and his usual spiky locks drooping in their damp state.

_Say something!_ She cried internally. _Stop ogling!_ She reminded herself that she'd seen countless naked male Shinobi ever since she became a medic and a half-naked Uchiha _should_ be no different to them. Unfortunately, the heat spreading on her cheeks and thundering heartbeat betrayed her.

"Clothes!" She spat before immediately looking away.

"I don't have any." He replied casually.

"What?!" She gasped in alarm, facing him briefly. "What do you mean you don't have any?"

"I was on my way home from a week-long mission before your Sasuke accidentally summoned me here." He explained walking towards her.

"Surely, you've got a few spares?" She asked him hopefully. His dilemma was taking over her embarrassment, as she slowly spun to face him fully. She willed her mind not to drop her gaze on her pink towel and focus anywhere else.

Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle at the scowl on her face while wearing a blush on her cheeks after he shook his head. He found it cute; attempting to be feisty even if her entire body was embarrassed. She sported a similar look of her alternate self, except the bashfulness. Now standing before her, he could clearly tell she was finding a way to clothe him. Her eyebrows furrowed while looking opposite him.

Cocking his head to the side, he said casually. "I don't mind sleeping naked."

"Sasuke!" She snapped in annoyance, and then horror when she realized he was only a foot away from her. It became instinctive, her heartbeat picking up pace when he leaned dangerously close to her face with his lips curled in a teasing smirk. The smell of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla soap hit her in full force.

"Girls in the village would kill to have a glimpse of _me_ like _this_." He murmured, yet the intensity of his tone slithered around her in seductive allure, his breath close to mingling with hers. It _almost_ rendered her unable to speak if not for her willpower not to fall for his bewitching charms. She knew letting her guard down would leave her captivated and continue where they left off in the training grounds.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not - "

She caught her breath.

He stole a lock of her hair and ran it through his fingers. There was not a single hint of coyness in his black eyes but plain adoration. However, the way he looked at her mane wasn't meant for her but for someone else. The gesture had a touch of sincerity that was far from his antics. She easily knew who was on his mind.

"I can never hold _her_ the way I do right now." He whispered.

"You mean - "

"But I'm hoping someday, I will." He smiled gently, before dropping her locks and stepping away from her. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to try his chances again with her alternate self after he was given a new light on how he should pursue someone he liked for so long.

"So, do you mind a naked Uchiha?"

For now, he should savor his time with this medic who wouldn't stop blushing.

"Of course, I do!" The blush in her face was heavy given their current predicament but Sakura was slowly gaining resistance as she pushed him away. "I refuse to have an Uchiha prancing around my home **naked**!" She declared and slipped away from his towering figure while her heart pounded. Heading to her bathroom, she snatched a similar colored material and returned to him. She pushed it into his arms and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Find you some clothes." She answered thoughtfully.

"Ohh ~ " He cooed excitedly. "I think I know where exactly you're going."

"You better pray he's in a good mood." She retorted.

He looked offended. "It's _you_ coming, not me."

"I'm not the one who's going to wear _his_ clothes."

"It's still _you_ asking."

Sakura tilted her head, green eyes obviously exasperated about not understanding his implication of her presence at Sasuke's apartment.

"So dense…" He sighed quietly, shaking his head.

Even though it was inaudible, she still sent him a glare before opening her door and stepped outside, shivering in the cold breeze that greeted her.

"Don't sleep with him, okay?"

If it weren't for his quick reflexes, a shuriken could have already embedded itself on his forehead.

* * *

"Sakura."

Going straight towards Uchiha Sasuke's apartment might have been a mistake, the rosette thought in regret as the door opened and revealed her teammate with passive black eyes.

She had been rehearsing her lines from the moment she stepped out of her apartment until she was mere inches away from Sasuke's door. However, her anxiousness kept throwing her thoughts out. It was late. Way too late to be disturbing him. He was probably asleep after a long trip. Sakura would hate to be that person stealing his much needed rest. In the end, she prayed that he was so deep in his sleep, her knocks became part of his dream and she could go to Naruto instead.

But the gods weren't in her favor.

Moments after she knocked, she didn't expect him to answer swiftly, and was stupefied when he appeared. Still clad on his black overalls, a small part of her relaxed knowing he was far from asleep.

"Sasuke-kun!" She greeted shyly, her mind completely abandoning thoughts. She shifted nervously in her posture."Uhmm well, I hope I didn't disturb you or anything…" She trailed off unsure how to ask him. If it were Naruto, it was as simple as barging inside his apartment and grabbing a few pairs of his shirts and then leave. But with Sasuke? It felt like asking for a Kage's most prized possession.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was lying if he said he wasn't surprised. If the slight arch of his brow was any indication, then Sakura missed it as she was too shy and guilt-stricken to observe him closely. His pink haired teammate was the last person on his mind to drop by his apartment at this hour. However, he couldn't deny that he was pleased to see her after being sent off abruptly by his idiot counterpart.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked her with a small tilt of his head.

"Actually...yes." She breathed, fidgeting with her fingers. As her true purpose was slowly coming to light, it felt harder to speak and she was starting to regret that she came to him of all people. The tension in the forest already made it clear that these two identical Uchihas hated each others' guts. Hate wasn't enough to measure their absolute dislike towards each other.

That alone should have led her to somewhere else.

But Charasuke was still an Uchiha. And Konoha flashed with the sight of Sasuke wearing a bright orange shirt with a frog on the front will not only make the front page of newspapers but will be a gossip shared among the Five Nations.

Also, she didn't want the ghosts of the Uchiha clan to haunt her for tarnishing their reputation all because of a ridiculous shirt.

He raised an eyebrow at this. She, in turn, bit her lip and couldn't stop the heat in her cheeks from spreading. Her jade orbs can barely hold his gaze as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you - " She finally looked at him. "Do you have extra clothes that Charasuke can borrow?"

Even though her voice descended into a whisper, hearing the name of his imposter instantly narrowed the gaze of Sasuke and darkened his mood. And Sakura was quick to appease him knowing the extent of his hate.

"Please, please, _please_ Sasuke-kun!" Her hands clasped in front of her chest. "I promise I'll wash it ten times and even sterilize it in my lab to make sure it leaves all traces of him."

That imposter didn't have the slightest right to bear the clan's insignia. "Why are you asking _for him_?"

Due to her desperation, Sakura answered a little too quickly. "Because he's naked right now and - "

"_Naked?_" He repeated, his gaze zeroing on her. But Sakura didn't miss the anger coating the one-worded question. Apparently, it was the only thing that registered on his mind. Luckily, the heated glower he shot towards her wasn't intended for her but rather to her companion who was in the safe confinements of her home.

"Yes…" Sakura squeaked. When she saw his jaw tighten and his body ready to spring into action, she hastily defended Charasuke. "But - but that's because I asked him to take a shower."

"That's inappropriate, Sakura. Kakashi needs - "

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." The rosette insisted, waving her hand sheepishly in hopes of preventing another incessant duel. "He hasn't done anything that requires an intervention. He is still pretty well-mannered despite his playboy antics."

He was still wearing a suspicious look so she added. "I can always give him a short trip to the hospital if he misbehaved." She promised.

"Hn." _Good._ "Why is he staying with you?"

Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to be this inquisitive. He can be curious but not to this extent as she recalled. Although, it might be due to his blatant dislike and distrust for Charasuke that he was asking about her wellbeing. She didn't mind though as he rarely kept conversations this long.

"I can't leave him anywhere now that you're back." She explained. "It would lead to a lot of complications if they saw two Uchiha Sasuke's." Stifling a giggle at his annoyed expression, she flashed him a teasing smile. "Would you rather keep him for me?"

Sasuke merely looked away, eye twitching which earned him a laugh from his teammate. Obviously not.

"Thought so. And it's easier to keep an eye on him if we're together."

Sasuke had to remind himself that Sakura meant a different 'together'. While he wanted to protest at their setup, he couldn't bring himself to tell her his exact thoughts. "Hn."

"So…" She fidgeted, "will you lend me a pair?"

Silence.

Her heart sank when Sasuke closed his eyes. The crease on his forehead indicated that it was far from what she was hoping. She can't blame him though, Sasuke instantly deemed him unworthy of being called an Uchiha the moment he saw him.

Meanwhile, the sole Uchiha survivor wanted to refuse knowing the imposter will benefit from it. However, the thought of Sakura coming all the way to his apartment and sounding desperate; enough to make silly offers that he found amusing was a gesture he can't simply brush aside. He was more than ready to lend his clothes, had it been for a different purpose.

Honestly, he'd rather burn it into ashes including the imposter's existence after his use.

Realizing that the reason why she was borrowing in the first place was due to his own fault for misusing his Rinnegan, Sasuke relented. She was only doing this to keep him and the Village safe from a conflict. Wasn't that why he returned in the first place? To relieve her of his burden?

This was his chance.

A defeated sigh escaped from his lips. "Fine."

Opening his eyes, he was greeted at the sight of her emerald orbs widening in surprised delight, and a pretty smile that froze him in place, mesmerized. She could match the stars at how radiant she looked in that moment. He found himself wanting to see it more often.

"Th - thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!" She bowed in appreciation, her voice filled with mirth.

"Hn." _For her._

He took a step back and opened his door to its length, gesturing her to enter his apartment. Sakura was startled at his offer, hesitation seizing her features and was about to decline until he gave her a stern gaze she knew well. His teammate instantly got the message and she skipped inside without excuses while he caught a glimpse of her flustered cheeks.

Sakura was in awe as she studied his place with slow careful steps. A huge hallway ahead, an ample view of Konoha's night lights were displayed behind glass doors that led to a balcony. She looked around, his kitchen was to her left and a darkened room to her right, and another which she guessed must be his bathroom. She momentarily forgot the racing beat of her heart after his invitation, distracted by the new place. It seemed more spacious than Naruto's, she thought, and was extremely neat, aside from the fact that it was recently cleaned.

They stopped at the end of the hallway.

_Sasuke-kun's room?!_ A huge bed was placed to her side and a set of couch to her right. There was a shelf of scrolls and books that lined the walls. There was minimal furniture that only filled the room out of necessity. It mirrored his personality. Even the thick, dark colors of his curtains and sheets, and the dim lights reeked very much of an Uchiha Sasuke.

But what caught her attention was the beautiful view she had first noticed when they entered. His balcony. Her mind quickly stabbed her with the reality that he had willingly invited her to his personal space. A place she never thought of having the chance of ever visiting! It didn't help that it was only the two of them. Oh, the endless possibilities of being alone with Sasuke. In his bedroom. Sakura quickly cut off that train of thought. _For god's sake, he's only well-mannered Haruno!_

"Kakashi knew I was coming." He remarked, surprising her.

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding and made a quick reply.

"You mean, convinced you to come." She shot back as her body eased at his presence. "Kaka-sensei must be missing you terribly, if that's the case." The rosette grinned slyly as he rolled his eyes. "I'll wait here."

With a grunt, he took a turn and disappeared, leaving the place to herself.

She then went towards the glass doors that presented a scenic view of the village under the night sky; the structures still glowing with life in a colorful haze. It felt like ages ago since she last appreciated how breathtaking Konoha was at night, with her shifts ending at morning. To think that Sasuke always had this glorious view ever since they were genin made her frown in jealousy. But she remembered that his tragic past must have hindered him from truly appreciating the view.

He emerged moments later, a pair of dark clothes hanging on his arm. "Here."

"Thanks." She murmured with utmost sincerity, taking the borrowed clothes from his grasp. The infamous white and red fan peeked from the fabric. Sakura wondered if she will ever be given the chance to wear it, her mind flashing the Uchiha insignia sewn on her back. She unconsciously gripped his clothes tighter, a silly grin etched on her face. The mere thought of it made her giddy until Sasuke's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Sakura?" A questioning glance.

She froze and instantly took a step back. "N-nothing, Sasuke-kun." She excused with a shake of her head, despite the obvious blush in her cheeks. "I should get going though. It's getting late."

He nodded in understanding and she began to make way towards the exit, Sasuke following after her. "He might fetch me if I take too long." She joked, although her eyes told him there was a bit of truth in them.

"Aa." Even though his face was completely neutral, Sasuke wasn't amused in the slightest bit. A part of him urged him to _do something._ It didn't feel right to let her off easily. Wasn't he annoyed that his reunion with Sakura was cut off rudely? Hence, lashing out at the Hokage.

His _other_ reason for coming began to surface. As much as he wanted to refuse admission, he knew it wasn't the herbs that convinced him the most, but the presence of another man looming around Sakura. A man who didn't hold back in showering her affections. A man named and looking exactly like him, the person she loved since they were Genin. And a man who had gotten ahead of him on so many levels in just a day. If this kept going, he would stand no chance.

Kakashi's words began to taunt him. Nothing will happen if he doesn't make a move. He was right.

Her hand was already resting on the knob when the sound of her name halted her.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She spun to face him, eyes shooting him a curious stare.

"I'll walk you home."

* * *

Her apartment was almost identical to the one he knew back home. The decor, the furniture - it felt like he was stepping inside the exact home of his own teammate. Charasuke was rarely welcomed due to his habit of overextending her invitation but he made sure to observe whenever he was given the chance.

The difference he found was the hanging photos of her family along with their same set of friends, albeit their contrasting personalities based on the pictures: Kiba hugging a dog and more canine-like shocked him, Chouji who always held a bag of chips obviously gained weight, Shikamaru and Shino looked more sober than he remembered, and Hinata - Charasuke had to do a double take because it was impossible to imagine Hyuuga Hinata without the harlot getup: fishnet stockings, blood red lips and revealing outfit. He could see himself befriending this world's version of her who looked awfully shy and more deserving of the heiress title.

However, a photo of Sakura which he assumed was taken only recently with a breathing Kizashi and Mebuki startled him. The last time he saw them was the morning before the deadly ambush on the village that took their lives. They died protecting Konoha. And their daughter. It was also the same day _she_ lost the smile he had always longed to see once more.

He realized that it wasn't only their personalities that differed but also their lives as well. Despite his curiosity urging him to investigate the world further, not only his time here had been cut short thanks to the original Sasuke's arrival but also he didn't want to stumble on knowledge that was better left unsaid. The absence of his clan's presence in the village, his other self's impassive persona and the villagers' wariness around him had shed light on what his life was here.

_Knock. Knock._

Thoughts disrupted, he let out a tired sigh and decided not to meddle in this world's affair. He was, after all, only an unexpected guest. The only affair he found it necessary to snoop in was Sakura and his counterpart's relationship. Now that he successfully marked himself a threat, he mused silently walking towards the door, Sasuke will be forced to make drastic moves in order to catch Sakura's attention.

Stifling a chuckle when he sensed two chakra presence, he opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Sasuke tagging along with Sakura. He wanted to applaud his counterpart for making a big step but that would reveal his intention. Walking her home was a progress. Judging Sakura's timid blush, the gesture was a first for her.

"I could have fetched you, _koneko-chan._" He feigned hurt as he greeted them.

Sasuke's sharp gaze could have easily sliced his throat but upon gazing at his overall form, his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably and his jaw was set tightly as though refusing to speak out his thoughts.

Meanwhile the rosette gasped seeing her pink towel draped across his lower torso with an equally pink bathrobe to match the set.

"Problem, Uchiha?" He asked with a smug grin, leaning against the door frame.

Sasuke looked away in response, a glower was sent to the lamp post near the rosette's apartment. He was thankful that Naruto was nowhere in the vicinity because he would be having a field day throwing insults at him. Now he understood why Sakura had been _that_ desperate.

A laugh erupted from the rosette beside him, disturbing his thoughts.

"I think it's cute."

"See, even Sakura likes it, grumpy face."

"Shut up."

* * *

_Next day. Morning._

Uzumaki Naruto dashed through the roofs of the Konoha with excitement pumping through his veins. Even though he had finished late in his Hokage training, not a bit of exhaustion was visible on his cerulean eyes. Because last night, his best friend had returned after a year of exploring the world without hatred.

The Hokage-in-training quickly spotted his best friend exiting the structure where his apartment was. His black overalls completely in contrast with the bright colors that glimmered under the rays of the sun.

"Teme!" He called excitedly, sprinting towards the lad who only continued walking although at a slower pace and caught up to him. He heard his infamous grunt for a greeting. Of course, Naruto wasn't satisfied with that. He left Konoha for a year without a single visit, clearly this guy had more than just a grunt to acknowledge him!

"Really? That's it?!" He asked incredulously, hoping to hear a more enthusiastic response.

Sasuke only flashed him a glare. "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto frowned at this, huffing as he placed his hands behind his head. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He commented, sneering at the raven haired beside him.

Until he suddenly remembered why Sasuke had returned in the first place that involved a dramatic entrance and had caused a tiny shuffle in the training grounds afterwards. He had grinned uncontrollably when he sensed his chakra flash immediately on Sakura's location during their most awaited reunion.

"Or should I say, _an empty bed?_" He snickered mischievously.

Sasuke snapped his head towards him, his glare never ceasing but rather intensifying. Sadly, Naruto was barely affected and only became more determined to get on his nerves. It had always been Sasuke who won on their bickering and to see him lose his cool on a seemingly innocent subject was an opportunity he won't dare slip.

"You should have seen Sakura when they met." Naruto said nonchalantly. "I thought she was going to faint in his arms with how close he greeted her."

When he was met with silence, he continued. "I can never imagine you flirting the way he did, Teme. But damn, he's good."

The blond sneakily peered at Sasuke who had the coldest gaze set on the horizon. He smirked internally. "If Flirtsuke didn't call her 'koneko-chan', those two could really bring out some of the scenes Ero-sennin have written to life 'ttebayo!"

"_Naruto._"

The jinchuuriki felt a shudder down his spine but hid it with a toothy smile and a pat on Sasuke's back that only irked him even more.

"Oh calm down, Sasuke. It's not - " _Sharingan flared._ "Okay fine, I'll shut up." He raised his arms in defeat and scowled when he heard a satisfied grunt from Sasuke.

The two male members of Team 7 continued their walk, the path easily recognized by Naruto. He couldn't help but ask his friend. "You sure about checking Sakura-chan this early?"

"I have an idea how to bring him back to his own world." Sasuke said without making eye contact.

"That's fast." Naruto commented. "I bet you guys are on a race on who gets to her apartment first that's why you're out early."

"_He's_ staying with Sakura." Came the icy correction.

"EH?!" Naruto gasped loudly. "F-flirty you slept with her?! - OW!"

"I said he's _staying_ with her, you idiot." Sasuke clarified in an annoyed tone, his fist twitching after making contact with the future Hokage's head. He was starting to regret that he wasn't discreet in leaving his apartment.

"Right, right." Naruto rubbed the soreness. "Wow. This other you really lucked it out with Sakura-chan huh? She won't even let me sleep on her couch!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke blocked the presence of Naruto and his endless babbling before his patience reached the point of nonexistence. He couldn't decide who was more annoying between him and their teacher with their goading. The thought of the imposter and Sakura staying under one roof was already bothersome, and these two, who are supposed to be on **his** side were more interested in provoking him rather than providing any help. They were neither alarmed nor worried at the situation; they only found it amusing and an excuse to gauge a reaction from him which unfortunately, they were successful with.

However, on a positive note, without their constant reminder of his other self's accomplishments in the courtship department, it wouldn't give him the drive to find a way to send him back to his original world as soon as possible. It had been the reason he had lack of sleep as he tried to search for possible methods on how to call the portal to the alternate world. His mind wouldn't rest until he came up with _anything_ which was why he was in a sour mood. Yet Sasuke believed it was worth it, eyes hardening in determination as the sight of Sakura's apartment came into view.

Today, he decided, was the start of that plan.

* * *

This chapter probably received the most revisions, so please please! Let me know your thoughts about it. :)


	11. The Plan

**CH 9 & 10 WERE REVISED. IF YOU'RE NEW, MOVE ALONG. IF NOT, I ADVISE YOU TO GO REREAD THE MENTIONED CHAPTERS! THANK YOU!**

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

"You know, Kakashi-sensei said there was nothing to worry about."

"Hn."

"So what _exactly_ convinced you to come here?"

The two male members of Team 7 continued on their way to the training grounds after their short _eventful_ visit to Sakura's apartment. Naruto walked behind Sasuke who had been purposely ignoring his efforts to strike a conversation with him. While he already knew the **real** reason for his return, it didn't hurt to hear from the man himself. It was quite obvious as much as Sasuke was doing his best to conceal his fleets of jealousy through silence and murderous glares but the Hokage-in-training wasn't _that_ dense not to read the situation.

He began to recall what had happened.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Reaching Haruno Sakura's door, even without making eye contact, both of them were quietly challenging the other to make their presence known by knocking. It was evident in Sasuke's body language that he refused to do so, out of pride or shyness, Naruto speculated it was both. He surely did not outgrow his I'm-an-Uchiha-I-don't-do-menial-tasks attitude despite helping out communities in his travels without hesitation.

"I'm only here to accompany you." Naruto reminded him, hands behind his head with a look of indifference.

Sasuke didn't move or stared at him.

"Oi, I'm not the one doing business with Sakura-chan." He justified with a factual tone, and a nudge to prove his point. It took a few seconds before the Hokage-in-training heard a 'tch' from Sasuke, and watched him take a step, contemplate and give three curt knocks.

The door opened and revealed their pink-haired teammate.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

He was relieved when it was Sakura who had greeted them, surprise painting her features. There was an urge to tell their teammate that Sasuke was dying to see her but Naruto decided against it knowing there would be hell to pay. He was quick to anger due to another version of him lurking around her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke grunted in satisfaction at the absence of his impostor. His blond companion didn't miss the spark in his teammate's eyes when she saw the raven-haired as well. Her cheeks flushed cutely, probably startled at their early visit and seeing her crush so early in the morning. She stepped aside to let them in only for Sasuke to refuse with a small shake of his head. He explained the reason they stopped by which was to relay the solution he found to return his counterpart back to his original world.

Sakura was clearly amazed at how quickly he was able to formulate a plan. But then again, Charasuke was transported due to a mishap on his use of Rinnegan and he was holding himself responsible for his unexpected arrival.

"That's great, Sasuke-kun! I'll get him ready in no time."

That was supposed to be the end of it. Until the devil appeared.

"Well, well - " A familiar voice erupted. "_If it isn't Sasuke-kun._" A glare.

"And Menma." A growl.

It would have been a simple visit until Charasuke wearing an identical attire with their own Sasuke, popped behind and slid an arm around Sakura's shoulders with ease. His sly grin irked the blond but Sasuke? His best friend looked ready to Chidori him in the head if it weren't for Sakura who was absolutely clueless on a newfound rivalry between the two Uchihas.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was naturally protective of his teammates but to feel his anger flare at the sight of another man's presence looming behind the rosette, and a furious glare on the invasive hand that rested on her shoulders was a whole other level; it became clear to the Kyuubi vessel that Uchiha Sasuke was _undeniably jealous_.

His obsidian orbs narrowed only to be met by smug ones.

"Sasuke." Sakura reprimanded him sternly, aware of the similar tension that had transpired in the forest.

Charasuke sighed yet remained in his position, unfazed. He tilted his head to glance at the pink-haired medic. "I'm only savoring you, _koneko-chan_." He reasoned with a pout. "I'll be gone before you know it."

Naruto swore Sasuke twitched at the sight of his lips quirking in an unusual manner, something he had never done in front of them. He wanted to react so badly but decided that Sasuke's amplified anger is not worth the trip to the hospital.

"It's impossible for you not to miss me." Charasuke purred on her ear while stealing a knowing glance at Sasuke.

His jaw effectively tightened.

The Uchiha flirt smirked, then added. "_Won't you?_"

Sakura was visibly stunned at the act, but quickly gained her composure when she realized both her teammates were present. Nudging his hand off of her shoulder in a snap, she sneered at the Uchiha.

"No."

"Such a tease." He murmured, stepping away from her, but was audible to her teammates.

While Sakura longed for the ground to open up and swallow her away from embarrassment because of the blatant flirting, Naruto couldn't help but gasp in disbelief, his gaze averting between the two Uchihas. The tension was instant and thick. The smallest movement could trigger another needless face-off.

A flash of red caught his attention.

Although his best friend was frozen still, the aura he was emitting was far from harmless and could easily send a few S-class nins scurrying off in the opposite direction. And don't forget his Sharingan. Indeed, his best friend is royally pissed.

He stole a glance on his alternate and was shocked to find another crimson pair matching the intimidating gaze. Charasuke's smirk may look coy, but it was actually taunting Sasuke to make a move. He was the only Shinobi that had the balls to _dare_ the Uchiha like that. Never did Naruto know that Uchihas were furiously possessive of their women and become an embodiment of intimidation. He was right about not meddling in their reunion yesterday.

His attention then diverted to their pink-haired teammate who had only noticed the tension brewing. Claimed the smartest in their team, he was amused to see her clueless on why these two bastards are sizing up each other. And to his surprise, Sakura stared at him with the intention of asking for help.

The Hokage-in-training grinned and decided to referee, much to the rosette's relief.

"Yosh!" He declared loudly, slapping the back of his teammate roughly which immediately broke the growing tension. Before he could react, the blond skillfully maneuvered the Uchiha away. He ignored the murderous intent that shifted onto him, even swinging an arm around his friend's shoulder to force him in following his lead.

"Let's meet up on the Training Grounds!" He waved in dismissal.

_Meanwhile..._

"Man, your Sasuke is - OW!"

"I told you to **stop** provoking him!" Sakura scolded him angrily, dragging Charasuke inside her apartment _by the ear_. She quietly thanked Naruto for the interruption and promised herself to give him a treat to Ichiraku after this ordeal.

She didn't think that having two Uchihas together would be a huge problem.

"But it's fun!" He argued crossing his arms. "That guy is probably seething in jealousy."

"I wish." She said flatly.

"Already granted, _koneko-chan._" He replied slyly.

She was torn whether to believe him or not. It's true that Sasuke had never acted this way, openly threatening people who flirted with her. But she always told her mind that he was only being protective of her as a friend especially because he caused his appearance. But whenever Charasuke rubbed it in her face that he _was_ jealous, it almost always convinced her. However the fear of holding onto that thought, on Sasuke's promise, on the hope that _they_ could be something - only for everything to fall apart in the end was a heartbreak that would force her to make a journey of her own. A journey to heal her heart. And maybe, finally accept that she and Sasuke were never meant to be.

She wasn't prepared for that.

With a shake of her head, she needed to focus on other preparations. She isn't the type to make her teammates wait long. That was Naruto's habit. She picked up the pillows scattered on the floor, while Charasuke rolled up the used mattress.

"Try not to tease him later, please." She reminded him.

"Why not? I'm about to disappear anyway." He said with a bitter smile, standing up.

The mood changed.

"Mission finally accomplished." Sakura muttered leaving him behind the hallway. But despite the harsh statement, her tone had a faint sadness which he noted causing him to chuckle. She'd be lying if she said his departure won't make her feel a little blue.

The same could be said to him. Their brief encounter was far from uneventful. Every moment with her was something he'd hold dear. To befriend Haruno Sakura led him to see things in a different perspective on the ways of love. It was an extraordinary friendship of two people in love with their respective counterparts. And helping each other out.

"Aw, don't be like that _koneko-chan._" Grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her to his side and patted her head affectionately. "Know that I'll miss seeing your blushing face." He grinned devilishly.

"I won't miss you." She scoffed despite the flush in her cheeks. She wriggled free from his hold and walked past the lad. Of course, she lied. He won't let it rest if she confessed what she truly felt.

But being the flirt that he was, he snorted. "As if!"

And Sakura could only giggle, feeling lighthearted about the situation as he chased her upstairs, complaining at how early Sasuke had set up their meeting.

~O~

"If that's how your clan profess their jealousy, then don't worry bastard, I'll stay away 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke decided to ignore the comment and kept his pace. Brisk and direct. He had long untangled himself from Naruto's grip. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful of his interference because if that imposter dared to say another word, he'd easily send him to the core of an erupting volcano. Sakura's mission be damned.

He knew what irked him and kept using it to his advantage. And now, his mind wouldn't stop replaying their closeness moments ago. The taunting gaze he received made his fist twitched in annoyance when he could only stand and do nothing. He considered snatching Sakura, but the act would be a shock to the people present, raising questions he wasn't prepared to answer while his imposter relished his victory.

He needed to disappear as soon as possible because Sasuke wasn't sure how long his patience could last.

"Hello?! Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto was now right in front of him, walking backwards as he tried to call his attention.

"Shut up." He finally retorted, sidestepping and walked ahead of him.

"There you are!" The Hokage-in-training said with relief. "Charasuke got you riled up huh?" The foxy grin on his face made Sasuke want to punch him, but after violating petty protocols and might further tarnish his reputation in the eyes of the council, he decided not to engage further.

But the idiot was persistent and kept going.

"Will I finally see _the_ Uchiha Sasuke woo a girl?" He asked excitedly, azure eyes practically sparkling at the thought of his stuck up best friend showing the Uchiha's ways in romance. Isn't it about time that he fulfills the last of his goals? AKA restore the clan? He had already seen his prowess in the battlefield. Godly isn't he? So how does an Uchiha fare in stealing a woman's heart?

Unfortunately, he only received an icy glare.

It seemed his best friend was still in denial of his feelings. Or maybe, he was too proud to admit that he didn't want another man lurking around their female teammate and that he actually wanted her. He mentally sighed. Whether Charasuke was playing mind games with Sasuke or not, he admits it was quite effective in pushing the Uchiha to make his own move. And it was a worthy soap to watch. Sabotaging Kakashi's letter was probably the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

_Present_.

The training grounds, as it came to their view, brought a huge wave of nostalgia to Naruto. He couldn't stop the smile on his lips, staring at the three wooden posts where he was once tied up as a punishment for trying to steal their lunch. That memory was decades ago, but he remembered every single moment vividly and with their team achieving completion, thanks to Sasuke's unexpected homecoming, it didn't hurt to have a team get-together once in a while.

He glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to have relaxed after his barrage of questions earlier. The thought of putting him in a hot seat once again was tempting, especially when he didn't hear his answer from his earlier question. However, when Sasuke leaned on one of the posts and closed his eyes in meditation, he knew it was game over.

He instead lay on the ground and heaved out a sigh. Outside the library and into the grassy plains was refreshing. No scrolls and literature to read but only the clear skies to adore. He can do this all day and not regret a single moment. But his relaxation was cut short when he felt the presence of Sakura and Charasuke.

Lifting himself to a sitting position, from afar he saw the pair walk side-by-side with Charasuke's arm linking them together. The defeated look on Sakura's face meant she had stopped reprimanding the other Uchiha and accepted her fate. Well, he'd be gone within the day. It must be one of his last requests.

He noticed that Sasuke had pushed himself off the posts. His once passive gaze turned irate, and Naruto took his last chance of throwing a jab at his teammate.

"Would you look at them." He said nonchalantly. "The good thing about him - "

"There's no good thing about him." Sasuke muttered sharply.

But Naruto went on. "...is you can picture how you and Sakura-chan will look together if you ever decide to return her feelings." He finished, staring at him.

"Tch."

"It would be a shame if you didn't." He egged on, quietly observing the Uchiha survivor. "All those years and she gets nothing but a forehead poke and a year of no contact. How heartless. " He said dramatically with a shake of his head.

"Naruto."

But he wasn't done yet. "And this guy comes along, an Uchiha Sasuke that is totally smitten and affectionate. So head over heels for Sakura-chan!" He added with a 'tsk'. "I'd fucking dump you for him."

A total silence until -

"Hn."

Naruto was caught off guard. His grunt was the last thing he expected to hear after all that jabbing! He was about to ask what that 'hn' meant when the Uchiha cut him off.

"Who told you I won't?"

Blond eyebrows furrowed. There was a three second delay before a gasp erupted from the Kyuubi vessel.

"You mean -?!" He scrambled off to his feet to pry more details but the Uchiha had started walking away. "Oi! Don't leave me hanging here asshole!"

* * *

The four Shinobi grouped together in the middle of the training area with Sasuke explaining his theory on how he can send his alternate self back to his original world. What he needed was for Charasuke to channel his chakra and help him find and match it to the correct dimension. He was quite surprised at the silence of his counterpart, who mutedly listened to his instruction with interest.

Sakura expressed concern on how he would be able to find its pair when there's no part of him left on the other side.

"I'll locate the one with breach." He replied with assurance. There will definitely be a disturbance in their parallel universes because of Charasuke's presence. He was not meant to exist in the same world he was in. Whatever had caused the mishap, he could ponder over when everything is in place again. Giving a nod to the rosette, she took a step back along with Naruto, leaving the two Uchihas face to face and begin the procedure.

They were almost a carbon copy of themselves, except for Sasuke's missing arm and Charasuke's accessories.

"I should have kissed you when I had the chance, _koneko-chan._" Charasuke said as he flashed Sakura his infamous boyish smirk. The female instantly blushed while Sasuke's eye visibly twitched at the comment.

"Problem, Uchiha?" The other Sasuke teased when he noticed the glare.

"Your chakra." Sasuke said simply.

"Wow." Naruto fanned himself. "I can feel the sexual tension, 'ttebayo!"

Two pairs of eyes snapped towards him in varying degrees of murderous intent. The blonde could only offer a sheepish grin and wave his hand in dismissal, unable to withstand the intensity of their annoyance.

A moment after, Charasuke grunted and finally took everything seriously. Running a hand through his raven locks, he raised an arm, palm facing his other self and began to circulate his chakra. Without a word, Sasuke did the same and connected their palms together. He felt Charasuke's chakra flow through him in a gentle crawl. When their connection stabilized, more chakra was sent to him. He then directed the foreign chakra to his eye. The Rinnegan pulsated. Flashes of various dimensions appeared in his visions. He flipped over them in seconds when none of them contained the rift he was trying to detect.

He was oblivious to the force they had generated, the ground cracking beneath them as Charasuke continuously poured him chakra. Both men were in intense concentration. His plan sounded simple, but the concentration, the amount of energy spent in analyzing and switching through places would take a huge chunk of his own chakra as well.

He had lost count of the places he'd seen, and nothing was showing disturbance. His body was starting to feel the exhaustion. Every single one of them seemed intact.

Until one had a gap.

His Rinnegan pulsated once more as he summoned that world and opened two portals. Channeling a piece of Charasuke's chakra, it triggered his energy to reconnect itself as the missing puzzle of his home. However, he slightly sensed the presence of two Shinobis.

A bright light shrouded Charasuke, his body becoming light as he was slowly transported.

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura_._" He said, turning slightly to see her. A genuine smile curved on his lips.

However, a sharp pain burst through the both of them, breaking off their connection in an instant. A small force exploded between them, sending both males stumbling in the opposite direction when the portal closed. Naruto and Sakura were startled at the outcome, with the rosette hastily dashing to Sasuke's aid at the sight of his hand covering his left eye.

Meanwhile Naruto went over to Charasuke and checked him for any bruises.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you hurt?" The medic asked worriedly, one hand on his back as she helped him sit up and the other glowing in green to detect any injuries. Her first assessment told her that he had drained much of his chakra, his ragged breaths was also an indication.

"Something blocked the connection." He murmured with a grimace. The pain he felt was like a stab in his eye. But Sakura was quick to ease the strain. He removed his hand and was replaced by hers. Hovering over his eye, she concentrated her chakra and mended it into a soothing energy.

"I thought it was going well." Sakura said, gaze focused on his eye. "He was starting to disappear."

"It was. But I should have been more careful on the location." He replied. Disappointed.

The failure of his plan might have something to do with the Shinobi presence he spotted. He couldn't ignore that fact. However, if he stopped the procedure then Charasuke and he would have to start all over again. Because they both had to replenish their chakra, especially his. It was a mistake trying to speed things up.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I sensed two chakra signatures in it. It's possible they caused the interruption."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Let's hope none of them got caught up in your portal."

"Aa."

"For now, you need a day's rest to recuperate the chakra you spent and your eye to heal." She told him.

Even though he wanted to protest, he wasn't one to defy a doctor's orders.

"Let's do it again when you're completely patched up." Sakura suggested in hopes of comforting him.

As the pain dissipated, he felt the need to touch his eye and check it on his own. It was purely on instinct. But to both their surprise, he held Sakura's hand instead. The gesture was unexpected. It stunned the two of them for a second before they quickly retracted their hands, dropping at their sides in swift motion.

It was only a touch, yet Sakura felt her heart was about to burst through her chest. She knew it was unintentional. But her face flushed and her mind went completely blank. They had a more intimate contact yesterday, she convinced herself. She already pulled slightly. But when he hesitated, that's when it became a different story.

Sasuke didn't know when accidentally holding her hand, his own teammate's hand brought such uncomfortable consequences that left him speechless, and avoiding her eyes. She had always been his healer since they were Genin, and even after the war. He should've been used to it by now. But that moment was entirely different. It wasn't the kind that left him disgusted but rather flustered. And wanting more.

He wasn't sure how to proceed.

As the silence raged on, they both realized the more it got quieter, the more awkward it became for the two of them. And Sasuke was beyond clueless in dealing with situations like this. Except Sakura who mustered strength and pushed away her emotions for a chance to recover herself.

"I - " Well not totally pushed because she stuttered. "I should check up on him as well."

Sasuke could only agree. And he watched her jog in the opposite direction to where his counterpart sat.

~O~

On the other hand, Charasuke was feeling the after effects of his body almost ripped between the two dimensions. It had been going perfectly. His body was slowly disappearing as his energy transferred to his original home. He was feeling lightheaded until an explosive force pushed him back. He thought he was going to die knowing a part of him was currently transported on the other side. He had to thank Sasuke for keeping him intact. However, whilst recovering, he couldn't stop thinking about the pulse of chakra that was all too familiar to him. It appeared during the explosion, and then vanished instantly before he could trace it, despite the ache in his body.

"You okay?" Naruto's voice broke his thoughts.

Although it was possible that it was an after-effect of their experiment. He decided to brush it off.

"Yeah. That was unexpected." Charasuke remarked, massaging his temple.

"You hate each other so much, your chakras decided to repel."

"Can't be helped when you're in competition."

His response assured the blond that he didn't suffer any major injuries. Much to his relief. One moment, Charasuke was becoming transparent and then the next he was sent flying to the side. He almost thought they'd lose him because half of his body was already on the other world.

Sakura came to their aid a while later looking a bit embarrassed. Unfortunately for her, both males had an idea what, or rather _who _caused it.

"You're a little pink, _koneko-chan._" Charasuke said loudly. "Did someone give you a kiss?" He peered on his other self who was suspiciously avoiding their direction.

"No." She flashed him a warning gaze as she sat beside him. "Are you hurt?" She asked firmly.

"Only if he did kiss you."

"Sasuke."

_Touchy._ He thought. He sighed in defeat but the smile on his face didn't leave. "Just a little body ache. Nothing serious."

The rosette seemed to appreciate his cooperation, the fierceness in her eyes softening as she went to work. When her hand started to glow, he straightened up and let her do a check-up on him. The process reminded him of home, relaxing on the familiar touch of her hands. Despite her obvious dislike of him, the other Sakura never compromised her work. Healing had always been her passion and she'd do anything to save her patients' lives.

"Shit!"

The pair shot Naruto a bewildered stare. Sakura paused on the healing.

"Shikamaru's coming!" He exclaimed in panic, staring at Sakura with widened eyes. Spending months with the genius of their generation, who did nothing but force him to read mountains of books and piles of scrolls had him hyper aware of his presence. And he knew they can't easily fool this one out.

"That guy's probably too dumb to notice." Charasuke pointed out, pulling himself to stand.

Sakura shook her head frantically. "This is a different Shikamaru!"

"What do we do, Sakura-chan? Teme in his direction!"

Her first instinct was to disappear right away along with Charasuke. And let Naruto and Sasuke handle things. But she remembered he didn't know a thing about her alibi! Even if she were able to explain the gist of her excuse, Naruto might only add complications if Shikamaru went off script.

When she spotted the intruding chakra inching closer, she realized there was no time to think of a plan. Her inner panicked. It had to be her. She can't have Naruto spilling the truth or her mission was botched.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look.

"Get him - " She stared at Charasuke. " - to my apartment."

The lad was displeased. "Why me?"

"Because you'll be flirting with me the entire time." Her own response made her blush.

"But aren't we supposed to be dating?" He insisted with a pout.

"Change of plans now that he's back." She explained cheekily. "Now hurry before he spots you!"

Charasuke scowled but relented, sensing the urgency in her tone. He crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm only doing this for you, _koneko-chan_."

She grinned in victory. "Thanks!"

"Tch." He stared at Naruto. "Let's go, _Menma._"

* * *

Arriving in the Training Grounds, Nara Shikamaru was surprised to see no blond loudmouth in the area. He was confident that it was Naruto's presence that he detected a while ago, but figured that he was trying to skip his Hokage lessons again and left the moment he sensed him. However it didn't stop him from moving forward, when it was the talk of the town that greeted him. The Uchiha couple, as Ino dubbed to them last night during their team dinner, were left in the field with Sasuke on one side while Sakura ran up to him.

Sasuke's unexpected return shocked everyone. But hearing that he was dating Haruno Sakura and was parading her throughout the village had the people clamoring for more details on those who saw them. Everyone was in doubts at first, but when more witnesses began to pop out, people were easily convinced.

Although Ino clarified that they weren't official as Sakura accidentally gave him the wrong tea due to immense surprise, and apparently drugged the Uchiha with a concoction that altered his personality. According to his teammate, she caught him trying to kiss Sakura but she was too dumbfounded to move. He even announced that he was only hers.

The story gave him a chuckle at how outrageous it sounded. But it piqued his curiosity. Uchiha Sasuke finally embracing his good looks and behaving like a playboy was hard to imagine. Sakura must be ecstatic to be his center of attention and affection.

Reaching them, Shikamaru waved his hand in greeting. "Yo."

"Hello, Shikamaru!"

The smile he received from Sakura was a little suspicious. It seemed uptight. But he supposed it was due to the spreading rumors. Now standing before them, he observed Sasuke who appeared nothing out of the ordinary. He was still regarded in the same stoic nature he was familiar with. Could it be that Sakura had finally created an antidote?

~O~

By the time Sakura came beside Sasuke, she was starting to regret her choice of making Charasuke leave. The situation was easier to handle with him. Her heart pounded nervously. Especially when Sasuke glanced at her in confusion. He must have seen the other two disappearing through teleportation without anyone informing him the reason. She can hear his questions but now wasn't the time to answer.

She needed to carry this conversation. Dignity be damned. She took a step beside him, invading his personal space. The mere act caused her inner self to be in shambles at how bold it was, but the medic kept her composure.

"Seems like he's back to his normal self?" The Nara genius cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke was about to ask what he meant when Sakura suddenly cut him off.

By grabbing his arm.

That quickly shut him up due to his surprise.

"Sorry, Ino told me about your tea accident." He added sounding guilty. "She won't stop talking about it."

Sakura laughed nervously, ignoring the Uchiha's growing confusion. She bit her lip. "Not yet, actually." That came out naturally even if it was a lie. "I'm still in the process of completely reversing the effects but the antidote seemed to work in the least." Another big lie, great job Haruno.

"He's calmed down, see?" She shot a look of desperation to Sasuke along with a squeeze on his arm for emphasis. _Play along, please!_

Meeting Ino was a mistake, Sakura mused. Her best friend was the center of gossip in their social circle. It's easy to assume that she had already shared to her own teammates what she witnessed, and heard from her yesterday.

"That's fast. But then, as expected from the Godaime's apprentice huh?" Shikamaru complimented genuinely.

Her panic disappeared at the unexpected remark. Despite the entire situation based on a lie, Sakura felt that her friend was actually admiring her abilities overall and not just this instance. It felt surreal, realizing how far she'd come looking back. She couldn't stop the bashful smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"It's my fault in the first place." She responded, unconsciously playing with the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt.

Shikamaru observed him once again. "That's one powerful drug you came up with if it turned Sasuke into a hormonal teenager."

Sakura felt her world shatter into pieces at the statement. The Uchiha was visibly stunned.

"What - " Unfortunately, Sasuke was interrupted.

"I think that's an exaggeration." She intervened quickly, dropping her earlier fidgeting on Sasuke's sleeve. What on earth did Ino tell him?!

"Really?" It was his turn to be shocked. "Ino said the effects of your tea made him want to…" He scratched his head sounding embarrassed. "..._restore_ the clan with you."

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Re-restore the clan?! _She wanted to scream. _THAT PIG!_ She screeched, her inner flailing wildly in the background. Just because Sasuke tried to kiss her doesn't mean he wanted to bed her! And to think the guy in question was just _beside_ her!

Sasuke was flabbergasted. He had to avoid their gaze because he could feel the back of his neck getting warm. The hormonal teenager remarks he'd let slip but to be accused of trying to _restore_ his clan was preposterous! Although he still planned to achieve that goal, it required preparation and some guts. His guts particularly.

There were so many questions inside his head however, examining Sakura, he could tell she was getting the brunt of the situation. The only thing he could do for now was to play dumb as much as he hated it and let her handle the conversation. His interrogation could wait later.

"No!" She denied in an almost high pitched squeal. Both men turned to her at the sudden outburst. Her face burned crimson in embarrassment, and she composed herself. "No, Shikamaru."

Could this get anymore shameful?

"Y-you got it wrong." To think she still had the guts to cling on Sasuke's arm as she wormed her way out of the misunderstanding. "It only made him a little…" _I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!_ "..flirty but not - " She bit her lip trying to find the appropriate word but none came to mind.

"Horny." She mentally slapped herself. There's no way she can still face Sasuke after the most mortifying conversation of her life. She was stripped off of her dignity. Completely.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. "I need to talk to her before things get out of hand."

"Please do!" The rosette agreed quickly, frantic. Who knows how worse her alibi will escalate without his reprimand?

"Sure." He chuckled, then took one last inspection on Sasuke who was awfully quiet. "Well at least he's not trying to kiss you all the time now, huh?"

_Just stop, Shikamaru!_ She wanted to yell at him. Instead she replied with a sheepish smile. "Not anymore."

Her chance of redemption with Sasuke's friendship had gone to zero, thanks to this encounter.

"Alright. I'll see you around."

Sakura waved him goodbye as he walked in the opposite direction. Today was officially the worst day of her entire life. And she won't be surprised if she died single and Sasuke hating her for eternity.

However, her teammate had other plans. Right now, he was only glad that the chat was over. Pretending he was not affected by their conversation at all was a feat. There were instances where he wanted to step in, but Sakura's grip on him prevented him.

Nevertheless, he still needed answers. He was already aware of the rumors, but the extent of it, not. And hearing Shikamaru's impression of him only heightened his concern on what exactly people perceive of him.

After being deprived of speaking his thoughts the entire time, he stole his chance by catching her off guard. She hasn't peeled herself away from him, her grip on his arm still tight, when he called her name.

"Sakura."

She froze and shyly faced him; the pink hue on her cheeks never ceasing.

"I think you owe me some explanations."

* * *

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Charasuke studied the area with furrowed eyebrows. It may be different from where he and Sakura had gone during their 'date', but this was still Konoha. And he knew exactly where they were. After doing a hasty escape from Shikamaru in fear of seeing the two of them, he followed Naruto's lead due to his persistence.

They stopped in front of a familiar stall where his friends also frequented.

"This isn't the way to her apartment." He chided with a shake of his head.

"I know it's not but I'm hungry!" The blond defended. His stomach growled on cue.

Before them stood Ichiraku's Ramen.

Charasuke rolled his eyes in disgust. At least their Menma had manners. He was tempted to take a stroll on his own. Ramen wasn't really his thing. However, he was more likely to cause trouble if he strayed too far, meeting more of their friends and exposing his existence. It would ruin Sakura's mission. He figured he had to make adjustments, and imitate the Sasuke they were all familiar with while he was with Naruto.

All he had to do was grunt anyway.

They were about to enter the place when he bumped onto Naruto who halted his tracks.

"Fuck. Not again!" He cursed under his breath.

Charasuke followed his gaze and almost flinched at the newest individual.

An indigo-haired female stood before them. And despite the change in outfit, a less provocative but still revealing blouse and shorts, there was no doubt that this woman was Hyuuga Hinata. The pearly-white eyes were a dead giveaway. She had been the person he wanted to meet after seeing a picture of her back in Sakura's apartment.

There was no violence radiating from her unlike her counterpart who was always set to kill anyone who tried to steal Menma. She was exactly what he imagined. Modest and quiet.

Their eyes met. And it shocked him to see her cheeks painted pink. He never saw Hinata blush in embarrassment. Could this world's Hinata be in love with him?

"Sasuke-san," She greeted him politely. When her pearl-white eyes landed on Naruto, her blush darkened.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"N-naruto-kun." She stammered and averted her attention.

_Bingo!_ He exclaimed. It felt surreal seeing the Hyuuga heiress in such modesty, he would have activated his Sharingan to clear up the illusion. He returned the greeting with a nod which he thought his counterpart would have done as well. But Naruto? He could blow up his cover in an instant.

The boy was overreacting.

"H-hinata-chan!" He replied, smiling tightly. Panic was written all over his face, the Uchiha noted. He darted right in front of him, trying to take the attention all to himself but Charasuke simply stood beside him.

"Surprise meeting you here!" He added as the girl walked towards them.

She gave them a shy smile. "I was asked to gather some supplies to bring back home."

When she stood a few feet before them, her head tilted to the side as she observed the Uchiha. It was news in the village when he returned but everyone had different opinions on what his reason was. Either way, she knew that Sakura would be delighted to have him back.

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke-san." She said, staring at him curiously.

There was something different to him that Hinata couldn't pinpoint. Aside from the unusual jewelries on his ear and neck, the aura emanating from him wasn't the kind that would scare people away out of fear. His journey must have led him to open up more to people, she thought.

Naruto swung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his side. "Yes he is!" He patted his back harshly to the Uchiha's chagrin. The way the heiress was scrutinizing the raven-haired Shinobi alarmed him. They both need to find a way out.

On the other hand, Charasuke scowled at the gesture. With the rate the blond was going, it won't be long before he accidentally tells her he was different, mix up Sakura's alibi and ultimately fail her mission.

"The bastard missed Konoha that's why!" He added a little too enthusiastically.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't look convinced.

Charasuke had to intervene.

"Hyuuga." He grabbed both their attention. The seriousness in his tone startled the other two. His obsidian orbs focused on Hinata, eyeing her with a passive gaze. It was the perfect copy of Sasuke's default expression.

"You like him don't you?" He smirked.

The heiress felt her heart stop at the revelation, her cheeks blushing shades deeper. She was more overwhelmed at the comment rather than the fact that it was Uchiha Sasuke to have said it. She found herself speechless for it was true, having confessed to Naruto during Pain's invasion, but to be exposed once again and in the worst of times, all Hinata wanted to do was vanish instantaneously.

Seeing the effect it had on her, Naruto grabbed his collar roughly whilst getting flustered himself. "The fuck are you saying?!" He hissed.

But Charasuke merely shrugged, unaffected. "The truth?"

Naruto dismissed the thought, more preoccupied with the idea that his guise had been detected by Hinata. Sasuke would never say anything like that!

"Stop spouting bullshit!"

"Ugh." He frowned. "Another dense idiot."

He growled in annoyance before withdrawing his grip on the Uchiha and dashed towards Hinata, frantically bowing in apology. The last thing he wanted was to face Hyuuga Hiashi for antagonizing his daughter.

"I'm so so sorry Hinata-chan!"

"N-naruto - " She tried to stop him to no avail.

"He didn't mean that!"

"Of course, I did."

"Will you shut up?!"

The blond wheezed. He wasn't helping at all! He tried to ignore what he had heard, but he couldn't stop the warm feeling from invading his senses. _The_ Hyuuga Hinata, crushing on him? Her confession came flashing back to him from years ago, but he had the notion that it was only a spur of the moment. To give him strength in battle. He never had the chance to think about it again. All he knew was that she cares for him as a friend.

However, he had other things to do at this moment. Taking the other Uchiha away from the crowd was his topmost priority before Hinata discovered their guise.

And he thought he was able to eat his ramen in peace.

"Let's talk again sometime, Hinata-chan!"

Flashing an apologetic gaze at the heiress, he dragged Charasuke away, who flashed a wink at the girl. He was seething at the trouble he put them through.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so restless without a battle at hand or a patient on the verge of dying. As she sat on the grassy fields of the training grounds and the Uchiha right in front of her with an unreadable expression, she couldn't stop her fingers from fidgeting. She was expecting the worst. The least she could be grateful about was the fact that Sasuke had walked her home the night before.

Despite her doing most of the talking, it was still a heartwarming experience. She could easily tell that he was keen in listening to her as he occasionally glanced at her. He even shared his own experiences despite their shortness. It mattered a lot to her because he rarely opened up to them. To her.

She can just hold on to that for the rest of her life if things went awry today.

"Sakura."

She inhaled sharply.

"Tell me what I need to know."

"I - " She blushed heavily knowing she's about to spill the stupid alibi. "I needed to make up an excuse why you were acting a bit different because Ino caught me and Charasuke in public." She gulped anxiously. "So I told her that I accidentally gave you a drug I was creating that completely altered your personality. A playboy, to be exact."

He urged her to continue.

Another inhale. She felt like a child confessing her misbehavior for god's sake. It was easier to profess her love to Sasuke right now than to tell him how her lie had tarnished his Uchiha reputation. She took a quick peek on her teammate, noting the tiny interest in his eyes before going back on the grass. At least he doesn't look mad.

"Y-you've seen him behave right?" She didn't wait for his reply but she stole a glance at him. "So the kiss - " She regretted not punching Charasuke's face at that time. "...we never kissed but he does love to catch me off guard by leaning on my face." Her face turned redder at the sudden flashbacks.

"It's one of the reasons why people think…" She bit her lip. "Why people think we're dating." She finished.

When she was met with silence, she felt her heart drop at the certain disappointment he'd feel for her. Waiting for his response was worse than her Chuunin deliberation because Ninja ranks always had second chances. And it scared her more than anything to lose what she already had with Sasuke.

"I don't mind it." He spoke, disturbing her thoughts.

Her head snapped abruptly. _He what?_ She couldn't stop the confusion reflecting in her eyes, clearly stunned by his response.

"The rumors." It was his turn to divert his gaze. "They don't bother me."

* * *

It's been months, I know. Even I was surprised I suddenly received inspiration! And I'm glad it came. Writer's block is real.

But first - I had to do a major revision because the first draft of CH11 which I wrote last year, I realized it was not going towards the ending I've imagined so I had to revise some parts on CH9 that had a big turning point, including CH10. They were sitting idly since last year but I wanted to post their revisions when I finally update, which is today. So hurrah!

With this change, I would very much appreciate your thoughts on the story. I'm honestly nervous how this turned out considering I took a break from it and I'm worried my characterization turned bad. So please, please take time to review! Thank you so much!

I think everyone knows about the virus that's been spreading since the start of the year and I hope everyone is safe!

edit: Also, would like to know what you guys think about the confrontation on both sides!: Shikamaru with SasuSaku and Charasuke with NaruHina

_Sasuke's plan failed. And now Charasuke's stay has extended. But there can't be two Uchiha's in Konoha. What will be Sakura's next strategy to keep her mission from failing?_


	12. A Confrontation

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

"_The rumors."_ _It was his turn to divert his gaze. "They don't bother me."_

The silence that loomed between them was swallowed by the strong breeze of the wind. Leaves rustled above them, and the grass swayed under Sakura's fingertips who hadn't moved since her raven-haired teammate had spoken. They sat, facing each other beneath an old tree with a leafy crown. It was the perfect spot for a heartfelt confession. Or a rendezvous point of what could have been an intimate reunion between her and Sasuke. The latter was, of course, only wishful thinking.

Even then, if the villagers found them it would only solidify the rumors as the truth. And she wasn't sure whether it was a positive thing as she awaits any form of explanation from him. With a quick glance, she could easily tell that he was far from annoyed yet her heart continued to drum inside her chest. Sasuke's response felt incomplete. There was more to it. And the way he avoided her gaze, his obsidian orbs focusing in the opposite direction was giving her a hint of his own internal struggle.

They were both aware of her silent 'why' that hung between them.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke was _utterly_ speechless; caught off guard by his own response. What he said was on impulse. The thought had been recurring in his head, that Charasuke was only doing him a favor of making things easier for him when he decides to take their friendship into the next level; that in time he'd take his place. So there was nothing to worry about when it comes to his reputation.

But being vocal about it wasn't part of his plan.

And now, he effectively set himself up in a trap. Something his Sharingan hadn't foreseen and his strategic prowess couldn't escape. He could only blame himself for getting too preoccupied on what had transpired moments earlier.

Shikamaru's ridiculous assumptions were easy to forgive and forget, but Sakura clinging to his arm like her life depended on it left him dumbfounded, if only for a few seconds. Nevertheless, it left an impression on him because the gesture felt intimate to him, especially when she played with the sleeves of his shirt. He almost made the mistake of jolting in surprise when she did. However, he realized it was the only time she had done so purposely without a hint of awkwardness since their hands touched. It wasn't wise to throw away the little chances he gets in trying to get closer to her; and one up the imposter who was already way, way ahead of him.

While he was proud of the small progress, it won't change the fact that his response had escalated his plan a little too quickly. The timing was _bad_. Because he was unprepared. And there was no way out of it.

On the other hand, many people would assume that Sasuke looked calm, Sakura mused as she observed her teammate. However, his jaw clenched tightly and the struggle to come up with a reply was a hint of his discomfort. It felt surreal seeing an embarrassed side of him because he rarely loses his cool especially on matters like this. As selfish as it seemed, the rosette only wanted him to elaborate what he meant. She was worried that this chance conversation of his own perspective about the ongoing rumors and her silly alibi was going to be brushed aside. Why wasn't he bothered? Was it because he was planning to leave the moment Charasuke disappears and everything will die down naturally?

Or maybe, her heart thrummed, he was using the rumors as a leverage to date her in the future.

_Impossible._ She shouldn't even put her hopes up on that one. She has Charasuke to blame why that notion came to mind. However, she won't deny that her mind was racing at the possible reasons. Yet nothing would be revealed if neither of them talked. It was now or never. That is why -

"Sasuke-kun?"

The raven-haired didn't miss the anxious tone in her voice and was startled since he was pulled away from his thoughts. The pressure he felt became unbearable as the silence raged on between them; and her expectant look was only driving him closer to the edge. He was starting to regret speaking up in the first place. Given his situation, the only choice he had was to be honest.

But the question is, was he prepared for an unplanned confession?

"Aa." For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt unsure of himself. All because of his teammate, his unspoken feelings and stupid Uchiha pride. While they're situated in the ideal place for an intimate moment such as this, his mind was indecisive. Charasuke was still in the picture. And it irks him that his impostor would only take advantage of his newfound closeness with Sakura.

He was grateful he could keep his composure intact when he was actually in conflict with his thoughts. Resting a hand on his face, seemingly in contemplation, he managed to conjure a reply, while still avoiding her gaze. He had to take things slow.

"Kakashi had mentioned it to me in his letter about the possible consequences of your mission." He said, finally.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura murmured, a bit disappointed. "I forgot about that." To assume that Uchiha Sasuke may have feelings for her, after she was taken aback by his answer, might be presumptuous of her. She got carried away with her emotions that she forgot about Kakashi's letter. While she offered him a small smile, her gaze averted on the ground so as not to reveal what she truly felt. Her heart was crushed.

Until -

"And because I trust you."

It was on that moment that their eyes met. And time stopped. Instantly. Only her frantic heartbeat roared at the stillness that befell on them once again. The softness of his onyx eyes made her heart skip a beat, and brought a warm flutter that filled her senses. Every trace of her dread vanished. Only to be replaced by a blissful feeling that painted her cheeks pink, and her lips to curve upward.

For a moment, she lost her voice, unable to stop the echo of his words.

She always believed that his 'Thank you' was enough to seal their newfound friendship after the war, after his vengeful ambition, after all the pain he had put her through. But to be acknowledged - _trusted by Sasuke_ which had been her goal ever since she vowed to get stronger alongside them brought overwhelming delight and confidence in herself.

"I…" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you do, Sasuke-kun."

It must be fate toying with him because as soon as Sakura smiled, stunning if he may add, a gust of wind blew around her; leaves dancing around her figure and the sun radiating her features in a lovely glow. Sasuke had to look away, afraid to get caught in a daze by merely staring at his teammate.

"I never got to say sorry for troubling you." He apologized. Aside from steering away their topic, he suddenly recalled it was his fault she was assigned to this mission in the first place. "I should have been more careful with the Rinnegan."

"It's nothing, Sasuke-kun." Sakura assured him, waving her hand. How she wanted to tell him she was actually thankful about it, because he had a reason to return. "I'm actually happy because I get to take a break from my hospital duties."

"Aa." He sounded relieved.

"I just didn't expect my next mission would involve the alternate version of you." The rosette remarked. She remembered her heartstopping meeting with Charasuke whom she initially thought was her teammate. She had been so shocked then, to see his face after a year and was almost fooled because her heart was yearning to meet him again. The memory unknowingly caused a grin to form on her face, looking distantly with a softened gaze.

It was a gesture that Sasuke noticed almost in an instant, and put a halt on his thoughts. He'd seen that expression a number of times now, however it's the first wherein it involved another Uchiha. He could feel his blood running cold while keeping a passive demeanor. They _were_ talking about Charasuke right? And to see her wear a smile - was, was Sakura thinking of his other self fondly?

He found himself shaking away the thoughts immediately before it conquered his mind. However at the very back of his thoughts, a tiny voice inside his head whispered that one thing he had been dismissing over and over. His selfishness had clouded the possibility of Sakura becoming tired of him. That another year of silence would have been enough to still be worthy of her unconditional love.

And then the rumors about them dating came to surface. Of course, why had he forgotten about them. Their romantic relationship wouldn't be conceived without Charasuke's extensive influence. Shikamaru had already revealed so much. It shouldn't be a surprise to him if Sakura was suddenly leaning towards his counterpart.

Sasuke realized that he may have been too late.

"What do you think of him?" The question was so out of the blue; he was already averting his gaze to avoid hers. It slipped out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. And there was nothing he could do to undo his mistake. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed for his lack of self-control lately or applaud his bravery for asking a question with answers he wasn't ready to hear.

Sakura was startled at the inquiry. It wasn't the question that caught her off guard, but rather the one who asked. The fact that it was sudden gave her little time to ponder the reason why Sasuke would ask such a thing. Perhaps he wanted to learn a thing or two that would aid him in dealing with his other self, that wouldn't resort to violence. They did have to get along somehow.

Even though she was thinking of Charasuke, his perfect resemblance of Sasuke couldn't stop her mind from imagining that the entire time she was on a fake date with the flirty alternate version, she was actually with her raven-haired teammate. Especially on the instances where he'd drop his playboy act and treat her seriously; his intense gaze boring into hers that were undoubtedly similar to Sasuke's.

A rush of heat began to spread on her cheeks at the flashbacks.

And the sight of it didn't sit well with Sasuke, who had been quietly observing her; a heavy knot sitting at the pit of his stomach. He saw her tilt her head in contemplation, emerald orbs narrowing slightly until they widened with a renewed spark. His fist clenched. His agitation grew when a blush painted her face.

"Uhm… well having spent a day with him, he's quite adept in making girls fall head over heels for him. He tried to pull his tricks on me while I walked him around." Sakura replied in uncertainty, clueless of his intention. So she decided to be honest about her impression on Charasuke.

"I kind of expected it so it was easy to reject his advances." Sakura continued. "He was a little annoying at first."

Recalling his antics, if it were her old self, who was hopelessly in love with the Uchiha, she would undeniably fall victim to his charms. Only one universe holds the existence of an Uchiha Sasuke who openly welcomed girls in his arms. At present, even though she successfully brushed away all his attempts of getting intimate with her, it took immense effort not to slip away from the fact this Uchiha wasn't the one she loves.

Stealing a glance, she saw him listening to her intently with an unreadable expression. Maybe she needs to redeem his personality because her teammate didn't look pleased. At all. She found the need to alleviate his great dislike towards Charasuke because, with his prolonged stay, their incessant quarrelling could easily turn to an all out battle if not addressed. And for stupid reasons. Sakura didn't want to become an enemy of the village, all because she couldn't control two men who hated each other's guts. Sasuke must know that he was a friend she could trust.

"However, the more time I spent with him, I learned that his playboy antics were only meant to catch some attention and he wasn't always serious about it. He can be perfectly normal. So yeah, he's not so bad afterall." She admitted, offering him a reassuring smile.

"I found his company to be quite enjoyable too."

* * *

_In front of Sakura's apartment._

The so-called 'escape' from Hyuuga Hiashi's wrath, as Naruto had put it, led to Charasuke being dragged in the most public places of Konoha to his dismay. It was exactly the opposite of Sakura's route if she were to accompany him outside her apartment. While he appreciated the unexpected tour around the village where he hadn't been before, he wanted to tell the rosette that it should have been him who stayed with her. However, he figured his other self should be given the chance to spend some _alone_ time with her considering he did spend the night in her apartment.

That arrangement was enough to bristle his temper. The narrowed gaze he shot at him was a clear evidence. Perhaps he should let the man catch up to his advances and give Sakura a little hint that she may not just be a friend to him anymore. He had been convincing her nonstop but the girl won't believe a thing. He can't blame her though, she had done her part in revealing her feelings to him ever since their squad was formed. He could easily tell she had been fervently waiting for his answer and with his appearance, things had sped up for Sasuke and Sakura's feelings were jumbled.

It's Sasuke's turn to confess his if he wanted to seal the deal with Sakura's heart. And this was his chance to get back at him.

Going back to his own predicament, he stood alone in front of the medic's apartment after Naruto had left him. The blond explained that Shikamaru was definitely on the hunt for him now and he admitted that seeing them together would draw more suspicion as he had seen Sasuke with Sakura just moments ago. He left in haste towards the Village Library, giving Charasuke a much needed time to ponder his situation.

Ever since he felt _her_ chakra, the possibility of her landing in the same universe had been nagging him at the back of his head. It was hers. There was no mistake about it because her presence was always what he sought first, be it in the hospital or their squad's mission assembly. Even in battle, despite knowing she was strong enough to handle herself, Charasuke always made sure she was safe before leaving to take care of his own task.

However, before he could pinpoint the exact location, her chakra flickered away into nothingness.

He had been convincing himself that her presence was only caused by the aftereffect of their failed transportation. Sasuke must have opened a portal where she was nearby. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't eager to see her. Well, he _does_ break Kage protocols if it meant meeting Sakura first which was why he was all too familiar with it. Poor Sasuke, he chuckled.

Gazing at the clear azure skies of Konoha, he wondered what the consequences would be the more he extended his stay, as Sasuke was still probably in recovery after exhausting his eye's powers. A day had already passed since he was sent to this universe. And today was his supposed return. As a member of the Hokage's personal elite team, he won't be surprised if a search party was sent out to locate him the moment he got delayed.

He was a prized Shinobi after all.

However, he didn't need to worry about the duration of his extension when his other self was very much keen to send him back to where he came from. The only thing left to do now was watch in amusement and become an instrument to his counterpart's inevitable confession at his constant provocations.

Speaking of the devil, his chakra popped unexpectedly in the opposite direction with Sakura in tow. Taking a look at the incoming pair, preparing himself for Sasuke's vision assault through his murderous glares, he couldn't help but eye them both suspiciously. Even though they walked side-by-side, the gap between them was odd. It was farther than he remembered. Stealing a glance at the rosette because she was the easiest to read, it was evident in her eyes that she was going through countless emotions. Confusion. Unease. _Pain_.

At the discovery, his attention switched to the Uchiha who looked undoubtedly troubled. Charasuke could feel his need to speak to Sakura, however as all Uchiha suffered from, his pride was preventing him from doing so. It hurt to merely gaze at them. The tension emanating from the pair was impossible to ignore yet he knew the best course of action was to pretend everything was normal.

Something told him that his counterpart _fucked up_.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him when they got near. She hurriedly walked towards him, leaving the other Uchiha without a second thought, and pulled a confused face when she learned he was all alone. "Where's Naruto?"

He shrugged coolly. "Off to his Hokage tutor."

She seemed to be in relief when he answered without hints of suspicion. She nodded in understanding, then asked again. "Any trouble I need to be aware of?"

"We had a run-in with the Hyuuga heiress."

"Hinata-chan?!"

Before Sakura could even begin her full-blown panicked reprimand, Charasuke beat her to it. He gave her a pat on the head which silenced her, while flashing a smug grin at Sasuke who could only sneer in response.

"Worry not, _koneko-chan._" He said. "I handled the situation quite _perfectly_ unlike Menma who could've easily exposed my true identity."

The smirk he flashed her didn't comfort her but only made her wary. "What did you do?"

"I helped Hinata-chan _confess_ her true feelings to Naruto." At the word confess, he flashed a knowing look at Sasuke who quickly averted his gaze. Something **wrong** definitely happened between these two.

"What?!" Luckily, Sakura was too focused on the possibility of her mission failing rather than noticing the tiny jab at his other self. "Sasuke-kun would never - "

"I know, I know." He waved his hand in dismissal as he continued to justify his actions. "But the important thing was, it provided the distraction we needed. Plus Hinata was too stunned to realize I'm a different person."

Sakura wasn't amused in the slightest at how he handled the situation and was worried that their Sasuke would be summoned to the Hokage office for disrespecting Hinata for something he didn't do. The frown on her face, and the furious emerald orbs caught Charasuke off guard. The lad could only groan in response realizing he upset the rosette.

"Tch. Idiot." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his raven locks.

"What?" The other Uchiha retorted. He gave his other self a challenging stare. "I think Hinata would be thankful as I made things easier for her."

"That's it." Sakura snapped, her patience running thin. The harsh tone in her voice caused the two Uchiha shinobi to stare at her in surprise.

However, the pink-haired medic was too caught up by her emotions to care at this point. After the unexpected turn of events during her conversation with her raven-haired teammate, she wanted no, needed _time_ alone to compose herself. She'd been dying to get ahold of him, to ask what went wrong. But he kept walking ahead of her and all she could do was to bottle up her feelings to keep her composure intact. She honestly preferred to return back alone, but it felt rude to send him away. Knowing that they had to meet up with Naruto and Charasuke, she wanted to avoid any form of questioning especially with _him_ standing around the corner.

But after hearing what her charge did while she was gone, that could have sabotaged her mission and further strain her friendship with Sasuke, she couldn't stop herself from getting stressed out.

"Change of plans."

Charasuke only tilted his head.

"No more fake dating." She declared.

As she predicted, she was met with protest. Unbeknownst to her, even Sasuke had a small frown on his lips after hearing her decision.

"What do you mean no more fake dating?" He whined. A look of incredulity shot at the rosette who only remained unyielding.

"Exactly what I said." She answered firmly.

"But - "

"I'm putting you on house arrest." She added.

"Hey, that's illegal!"

However, Sakura only rolled her eyes knowing he would try to convince her otherwise by coming up with ridiculous excuses. Unfortunately for him, her mind was already made up. And she proved that to him by shooting him a fierce stare.

Charasuke responded with a loud, defeated sigh, then twisted his head sharply. He was now facing his other self who looked at him with a puzzled stare. He flashed him a murderous glare, similar to the ones Sasuke often threw at him when he was jealous, because he knew Sakura's changed game plan influenced whatever he did in the Training Grounds. And he won't be so forgiving about it.

_You_, he mouthed with a sneer. Returning his attention to the rosette, he asked in a grouchy manner. "So what's the _new_ plan?"

"If you want to go outside, you need to imitate Sasuke-kun." She replied casually, ignoring his childish whine.

"No way." His answer was instant. And for emphasis, he shook his head. "Nope."

"You don't have a choice." Sakura insisted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

There was a staring contest between two, where one pleaded for consideration while the other was unrelenting. Both of them knew who would win before it even started, as Sakura grinned smugly.

Charasuke gritted his teeth. "**Fine**."

"Great!" Sakura clapped her hands together in victory.

"You are so lucky you're cute _koneko-chan_." The Uchiha grumbled as he leaned against the wall, a pout on his lips.

Sakura couldn't stop the grin forming on her lips when she heard him. For a brief second, she was able to forget her frustrations and calm her senses down. A small bit of weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

She didn't mean to be harsh on him because she was emotional, but it's more on persuading him to comply with her demand. She was already more than grateful to Charasuke for just being himself, despite his complaints. It lessened the discomfort that had been getting on her nerves with Sasuke quietly observing from behind, a few feet away.

"We can't let anyone notice that one of you is different from the other." She explained gently, hoping to ease his sullen mood and stealing a glance at her teammate. The awkwardness around them can't hang around forever. "I already told Shikamaru that I came up with a trial medicine that is slowly bringing his personality back to its original so you need to tone down the flirting."

"Hn." Charasuke grunted in a Sasuke-esque manner to the rosette's amazement. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Looks easy enough for you." She lauded with a hopeful gaze. His imitation was on point.

"Easy but boring." He said dryly. And then, in a loud voice, he added. "I mean all I have to do is let my grunts do the talking. Am I right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scowled at his other self in annoyance as they gazed at each other.

Meanwhile, Sakura resisted the urge to facepalm. _Here we go again._ She wondered how she would get them out of their staredown. It's proving to be difficult the longer Charasuke stayed as he kept riling up her teammate at every chance he gets. It didn't help that her situation with Sasuke was currently in shambles. She wasn't sure she had the courage to speak normally to him after what transpired.

However, a solution flew to her problem when a familiar brown messenger hawk hovered above them, cawing to announce its arrival. All three ninja were curious about its purpose.

It glided towards Sakura's direction, to her shock. She raised her arm where the bird gracefully landed, a small paper tied to its right foot that bore the chakra signature of the Hokage. Lowering her arm, she opened the pouch attached to its back and pulled out a rolled paper. Having done its job, the hawk gave a caw and Sakura lifted her arm again and it flew back to where it came from. The two men on either side of her, watched her with interest as she began to read its contents.

A while later...

"The hospital needs me." She uttered in worry, staring at the two.

"Aren't you off limits?" Charasuke asked with furrowed brows.

Her eyes reflected worry. "It's an emergency. I need to go."

At the sound of her urgency, Charasuke gave a nod of understanding. "A medic's got to do, what a medic's got to do." He smiled softly.

Sakura couldn't stop the blush rising in her cheeks at the sight of his smile. He did look more handsome when he wasn't flirting.

"Thanks."

Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who looked away as if intruding.

"Looks like I have your apartment all to myself." He declared, turning back to his playful self. "It won't hurt to do a little snooping." He grinned mischievously but it was instantly wiped off when the medic flicked his forehead. Hard. And with a bit of chakra.

"It's a joke, I swear." He groaned, massaging the spot where her finger hit.

"It better be." She warned him with a heated stare. Satisfied, she turned her attention to her teammate whom she had not spoken to since they arrived at her apartment. In all honesty, she wasn't ready to exchange words with him but the success of her mission was her topmost priority.

Without a doubt, Sasuke was very much involved in it and to form an unhealthy bond with him while her mission lasted would only cause more problems. Only when everything is over can she ask him to set things straight between them. What exactly she was to him?

'_I see.'_ The sound of his cold voice replayed on her mind. Or... maybe not.

Because she was slowly realizing how it had always been her chasing desperately after him, only to be pushed away and left hanging on vague promises, on false hopes. It might just be time to protect her heart from breaking again.

"Sasuke-kun…" She called him in a soft tone.

The said Uchiha was slowly filled with dread as he faced her, anticipating her next words. Her voice sounded strange to him, it should have been soothing to be finally acknowledged by her, but his senses weren't appeased by it all. Instead he could feel the tension rising that rendered him still.

"Thanks for walking me home again." She beamed at him.

A beat and she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke's gaze didn't leave the place where she once stood. His fists clenched tightly, lips set in a firm line as his predicament sunk onto him.

Even though she smiled, he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

_Konoha Hospital._

To be summoned to the hospital was a miracle Sakura didn't know she needed. She had been fumbling on ways to address Sasuke after she relayed to Charasuke her new plans. It was hard. Pretense had never been her forte. It took every ounce of her resolve to muster a convincing smile. But then, only an idiot would fall for that trick.

Their conversation started wonderfully, she recalled. Her heart thrumming in delight at how steady their chat carried. He even told her that he trusted her. It was another breakthrough, aside from his forehead poke. So when her teammate cut things short, and his mood shifted in an icy cold tone, she became terrified, completely unaware of what went wrong.

He was determined to go back to her apartment, leaving no room for excuses.

It reminded her of the times he pushed her away. And she lost the strength to confront him and simply walk by his side. She was afraid that any form of persuasion would only drive her farther from him. That was the last thing she wanted.

All her hopes of Sasuke reciprocating her feelings crumbled into dust.

The unexpected emergency was probably the best way to escape the turmoils of her heart and place her thoughts somewhere else. Thus, when the structure of Konoha Hospital came into view, her medical persona geared into motion. Work is work.

Arriving at the entrance of the building, Sakura was immediately greeted by one of her assistants. A long-haired brunette, wearing the standard medic uniform waved at her in greeting, a grim look set in her copper eyes as she ushered her inside. The contents of Kakashi's letter was short, but enough to reveal that one of their patients was in grave danger and that she was the only one with enough expertise to give proper treatment.

Miyo, her assistant, walked in haste as she led them towards the emergency room while discussing the condition of her patient. The rosette learned that a three-man team of Chunin & Jonin were ambushed by an unknown assailant, suspected to be a rogue S-class nin, on their way back to the village. Their leader took most of the damage, suffering from major blood loss due to several deep gashes and a puncture to one of his vital organs: his liver.

They rushed inside the room. Sakura stunned at the alarming sight with blood spilled everywhere. Several medics were already surrounding the man, treating his cuts that varied in length. The longest one ran along his torso. However, her eyes trailed at the man's side where a dagger was embedded, deep enough to be considered a critical wound. She was grateful they kept it in place until they reached medical attention, else his chance of survival was close to none. Her hands glowed green, hovering over the wound and began assessing the situation. It made sense now why she was called. Once the weapon is removed, they need to be quick enough to mend back the tissues of the liver from the inside to its surface, a delicate task that only those with perfect chakra control could accomplish.

"Senpai." Miyo's muffled voice broke her thoughts.

A group of medics surrounded her, awaiting her instructions.

Sakura looked at her team with determination. And with a curt nod, a stream of chakra began to flow on her hands.

* * *

_Sakura's apartment._

Watching her disappear without so much of a hesitation, without another glance at him stirred a dull ache on his chest, a feeling that had once been foreign to him until today happened. It struck his heart painfully different and had rendered him restless. His mind had been swimming in an ocean of negative thoughts ever since he took the impression that Sakura was attracted to his alternate self. And the more he rewinded back to their conversation, replaying his reaction time and time again, the more he realized that he may have caused the most punishing misunderstanding in his life.

He didn't expect his emotions to slip at all. The agitation that grew as he continued to listen to her thoughts about Charasuke led him to believe that she was falling for him. It was childish of him to be upset over an assumption. Even worse, he accidentally directed his anger to her. Regardless of her decision, he never had the right to be angry at her in the first place. Sakura belonged to no one, and she has the freedom to choose whoever she found worthy of her love. If she was attracted to his nemesis, then so be it.

It was only now that he realized he was angry at himself for being too complacent that Sakura would never grow tired of waiting for him, for expecting her feelings to remain unchanged. He was missing in most parts of her life; and if he were present, they were nowhere near the closeness Charasuke had accomplished in just one day. So who was he to demand her to stay faithful to him?

"Something's happened, isn't it?" Speak of the devil. His voice pulled him away from his thoughts. It was strange to hear his own voice, as though his conscience was suddenly personified. While he had been seeing him since his return, this was the only time they were left alone. No Naruto. No Sakura. His other self only stared ahead with a grin playing at the side of his lips, probably enjoying the look of misery visible on his face.

It's clear from the moment they met that the chances of getting along together was pretty slim. His strong dislike towards him began to escalate when he became the reason things between him and Sakura had gone complicated.

"That's none of your business." He replied icily, preparing to leave. With Sakura gone, it was pointless for him to stay. Besides, being left alone with him would do more harm than any good.

Charasuke only chuckled in amusement, expecting his reply. "Look Uchiha, you and I know you're stuck in a bad place."

It was obvious from the way he held himself that whatever occurred on their alone time together, was eating up his mind. Sasuke could easily mask his emotions from everyone, but Charasuke knew from his own perspective that it was the subtle movements that revealed what an Uchiha truly felt. The slight frowning, his balled fists on the sides, the desperate glint on his obsidian orbs were only a few of them.

But the most notable one was his disappointment over Sakura's abrupt departure. It was hard to miss the forced smile the rosette cast over him. That effectively unveiled his regret over something he had done. Even though Charasuke was slowly piecing the situation together, it wouldn't hurt to have a little 'chit-chat' of their own, considering they weren't properly introduced before.

Their first meeting, if he remembered correctly, was violent. Weapons were drawn, Sharingans activated and a heated greeting was more appropriate when meeting an enemy. But didn't he plan to be such after learning of Sakura's plight in love? He did enjoy acting up as the villain in their love story because he had excuses to be close with the rosette.

Staring at the retreating back of Sasuke, he pushed himself off the wall and sighed. A swift runthrough of his fingers on his black locks, Charasuke decided it's time to have _fun_.

"If **you** don't fix this, then you're bound to lose her. Forever."

It was both an accusation and a threat.

And Sasuke hated the implication that he was to blame. "What do you know?"

At his sharp turn towards his direction, Charasuke couldn't stop the chuckle emitting from his throat. _Gotcha!_ He found it easier to evoke a reaction from him. And with only the two of them present, he figured there was no reason to hold back on his tauntings.

"Quite a lot to understand the situation you're in." He replied coolly. "Or rather, the grave you dug yourself in." He snickered.

The glare he received was fierce and threatening even in the absence of their _kekkei genkai_. It seemed he struck a chord. While he didn't have the full grasp of Sasuke's situation, he was right to point out which side he was treading in. The tight clench of his jaw and warning gaze was enough proof that Charasuke only needed a final push.

His infamous smirk kicked in.

Still under Sasuke's heated scrutiny, he continued. "I already gave you the chance but it looks like someone had screwed up badly." He shook his head with a disappointed sigh; his tone coated with sheer mockery.

Sasuke snapped, his hackles shooting up. "Maybe if you stopped pestering around her like an insect then I wouldn't be wasting my time having this conversation with you."

Now _that_ left Charasuke dumbfounded, if only for a short while. His eyes visibly widened at his furious reply. He was almost left speechless as this was probably the longest statement Sasuke had spoken to him. His surprise was soon replaced by a cheeky grin.

"But I'm merely being my charming self. Even Sakura-chan has gotten used to it."

At those words, Sasuke couldn't stop the low growl from escaping his throat.

Losing his cool and throwing a piece of his mind was probably his biggest misstep. He should have kept walking, and ignored his blabbering. He had been well-aware from the very beginning that Charasuke had the sole purpose of provoking him. But with the mess he was in, it proved difficult to hold his composure, solely because he had no idea where to start fixing it. This problem was nowhere near the battlefield that was his line of expertise. And to further add salt to his already open and bleeding wound, Charasuke had the audacity to put the blame on him.

Sasuke couldn't just stand there and let the impostor trample his pride. He had to bare his teeth.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun, are you jealous?" He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms against his chest.

Alas, he was met with a silent glare. He took that as a yes.

"I thought so." His index finger began to trace his jaw, as though in deep thinking. "Well, it's not my fault Sakura-chan was assigned to be my lovely escort."

If looks could only kill, Charasuke knew he had been dead the moment he opened his mouth. He must be the only person that Sasuke was itching to subject into a slow, agonizing death right at this moment.

Unfortunately, he was unfazed by it all. And he had no intention of holding back his words.

"And a pretty one at that." Charasuke chuckled in delight, purposely avoiding his gaze. "I'll have to thank Kakashi-sensei for entrusting her in my care."

Sasuke's chakra flared dangerously.

"I just couldn't stop myself from teasing her." He lets out a dreamy sigh. "Especially when she keeps making those adorable faces."

Obsidian eyes narrowed into slits, the threat of his Sharingan looming closely.

Charasuke finally took a good look at him, and smirked. "One of these days, I might just steal a kiss from her."

A second of silence and -

_KLANG!_

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke had closed the distance between them. A furious pair of mismatched eyes glowered at the still grinning Uchiha who only cast him a sly look; his own pair of Sharingan glinting sharply. Without the rosette between them, they were easily at each other's throats. Their weapons screeched at the intense friction, tiny sparks bursting as they tried to overpower the other. It was the only thing that was setting them apart.

"_Don't you dare._" Sasuke hissed in a low, venomous tone. His narrowed gaze reeked of pure hatred.

Charasuke had the gall to chuckle despite his situation, which further angered Sasuke. "You may have stopped me the first time, but my chances are limitless."

"I could _end_ them _right now_. " He snarled, thrusting his sword towards him.

"Ah. But won't Sakura-chan be in trouble if she failed such a simple assignment?" Charasuke tilted his head innocently, but had a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Fuck her mission." He replied spitefully with gritted teeth.

It seemed Sasuke had thrown all sliver of his composure just to get his point drilled inside his head. He never thought he'd hear him become vulgar. His ominous aura was far from what he had exuded in their earlier encounters. It was worth the attention, and heeding. His anger had morphed into its final form and if Charasuke didn't tread carefully, his counterpart would bring Hell to him with a single pulse of his purple eye, the Rinnegan.

Now, if only Sakura was here to witness a demonstration he orchestrated.

"_Don't test me, impostor._" Sasuke spat as a final warning.

Despite his amusement, the other Uchiha scoffed in annoyance. Just because he had fancy eyes doesn't mean he'd retreat from his challenge. "You think I'd back down without a fight?" He asked, shooting him a dubious look. "I still am an Uchiha, _like you_."

It was only a fraction of a second that Sasuke let his guard down, but to Charasuke it was more than enough to overpower him. He shoved the seething Uchiha with brute strength, forcing him to retreat a step and swiftly change into a defensive stance. He charged him head-on, his smirk that Sasuke learned to despise, never left his face.

He attacked him with a series of slashes, weapons clinkering as Sasuke blocked them all with graceful strikes of his own. They were lucky the place was empty of citizens or it would have been a shocking sight to all; two Uchiha Sasuke's fighting each other.

Another slashing motion was met with a defensive block, finally bringing them on a stalemate position, Charasuke still on the offensive.

"I'm a little curious though." He spoke suddenly, breaking the tension but never relenting. "Why are you so against me _pestering_ around Sakura?"

"She isn't yours." He growled with a forceful thrust of his weapon, leading his opponent to lose his footing. It was followed by a rapid kick that could have sent his opponent flying but he dodged, gaining distance once again.

Hearing his reply, Charasuke laughed. Loud and insulting that bristled his temper. As if he heard a funny joke.

"I could tell you the same, Sasuke-kun." He chuckled, shaking his head. As his laughter died down, so did his impish nature. All trace of his flirtatious and cocky self vanished, and was replaced by a seriousness that matched Sasuke's usual demeanor.

It was difficult to hide his shock when his other self mirrored him.

Sasuke felt his hand grip the hilt of his sword tightly, anticipating an assault. But through his words.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Charasuke however, and he reveled at his impending victory. There was no way Sasuke could think of a counterattack once he pulled his trump card. Hopefully, it would knock some sense into him; that the longer he kept his feelings secret, the faster Sakura slips away from him.

His possessive side wasn't definitely not just for show. However, who said he can't be as possessive as him?

His own pair of crimson eyes narrowed in mischief. "However there's a difference between the two of us."

Sasuke dared him to continue, his Sharingan intensifying. But he only rolled his eyes, unaffected by his threat.

"You already threw your chance and pushed her away." He frowned, as if in pity. But Sasuke knew it was only to insult him.

"I think it's time I go for the kill, ne?" Charasuke grinned deviously, a spark of coyness dancing in his eyes.

"Now that I can easily make her _mine._"

* * *

Surprise! An update!

I hope everyone's doing well.

Anyway, I was struck with another bad case of writer's block. It took me a week to recover, and when I pushed myself, I was stuck in writing the SS part. It's probably the hardest because it took me a long ass time to find the perfect transition to make the twist happen. I kept revising, and even decided to finish the other parts first so I'd be progressing. Even when I came up with an idea, I was still re-reading and revising until the time of upload.

Even the Uchiha confrontation took up my time. We all love a jealous Sasuke don't we? Aside from fanservice, it's a vital point in the story so there you go!

Your feedback very much matters because this chapter is the result of my sleepless nights and hours of brainstorming, blood, sweat and tears haha. Gimme love please.

Mostly I'd love to know your thoughts on it so I can put improvements where it's needed. Was the flow of the story a smooth one, especially the first part? Is our dear Sasuke OOC? What do you think of Charasuke and Sasuke's part?

Reviews help fight writer's block ;) So, pretty, pretty please!

Finally, to everyone who hasn't given up on this fic, thank you so much! I promise you, slowly, but surely. I won't abandon this fic.

_Things are about to get serious now. After a heated exchange with Charasuke, Sasuke learns that he plans to make a move on Sakura whom he accidentally dissed. How does he intend to fix this? Will he ever get the second chance to tell her what he truly feels? And can Charasuke keep up the Sasuke facade? Find out!_


	13. A Turmoil

**A/N** at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

_Konoha outskirts._

The towering walls of Konohagakure slowly emerged from the vast canopy of trees that littered the forest. A tall figure walked in cautious steps, his gaze darting from one place to another as he took in his surroundings with confused wonder.

He observed the area with narrowed eyes,now wary of his location. It was strange. He knew exactly where he was. This was where he was heading before he was attacked by a female Anbu. The place was familiar to him, yet at the same time he felt out of place.

Droplets of blood trailed his path, the thick liquid dripping from the tip of his sword that remained unsheathed. He was engaged in a battle a few moments ago, after being shoved by an unseen force, and a group of Leaf Shinobi crossed paths with him. They were struck in confusion at the sight of him. To his advantage. And a fight quickly ensued which ultimately served them their demise.

He let them make an escape as he no longer found them worthy of his time. He took cover on the thick foliage of the forest.

Stopping behind a clearing, he tried to sense his surroundings with possible threats. Deeming it safe, he sat and closed his eyes for a much needed rest. If he were to get ambushed in retaliation, he had better recuperated.

In his hand, he clutched a metallic object before he quietly hissed. "Filthy Leaf ninjas."

* * *

_Konoha Hospital._

It was way past lunchtime when Sakura had finally stepped out of the emergency room. A relieved yet exhausted expression painted her features, hand wiping the beads of sweat rolling down her temple. The hallway had gone quiet, with only the medical staff passing by. The rush of patients seemed to have dwindled down compared to when she first arrived. However she wasn't one to complain after a tedious operation.

Making her way towards her office, she couldn't refrain from letting out a tired sigh. The healing process was meticulous and it required her utmost concentration. Even though it wasn't as critical as what she experienced from the war, cases like this rarely happened anymore with the Five Nations under a peace treaty. Due to its suddenness and the ambush near the perimeter of the village, she wasn't surprised to overhear that her patients would undergo interrogation once their conditions were stable. No one had informed her the full details yet. The only information she was concerned about were the injuries. Although she decided not to follow it any further because she had _other_ things to worry about.

The thought about a certain Uchiha brought back the sullen haze she dumped at the back of her mind when she was summoned. It hit her back in full force as the events replayed vividly and her heart constricted at the way his voice resonated. She frowned bitterly. The worst part about it was, she was completely at loss. It didn't help that she was overwhelmingly hurt. Her mind couldn't come up with the slightest fault that may have been the root of his anger.

Her footsteps ceased as she pondered over the incident. Was there something she needed to apologize for? Must she seek out her raven-haired teammate once more? _No_. To be honest, she was getting _tired._ And her exhaustion didn't merely stem from the operation, but rather from always taking the initiative on matters that involved her heart. And her feelings for him.

She closed her eyes.

Somehow, the flash of coldness in his obsidian orbs terrified her as he walked away. And she found herself losing the strength to chase him back because of fear - fear of getting called 'annoying' once again when all she wanted was to mend the conflict between them; fear that his feelings would never coincide with hers and she had been holding onto a false promise. While it's true that her love for him was unrequited, the hope she kept alight all those years was fading quickly with his storm of indifference.

His forehead poke... was starting to lose its meaning to her.

_Smack!_

"Senpai!" A hard slap on her back, followed by the loud, ecstatic greeting of her assistant broke her out of her reverie; that even her thoughts of melancholy flew out the window. A tiny squeak erupted from her lips at the unexpected arrival of Miyo.

"M-miyo-chan!" Sakura said breathlessly, turning to face the brunette. Her appearance effectively fanned away the gloomy air that was plaguing her entire being. Without her interruption, Sakura was positive she would have plunged deep into her musings that she could stand exactly where she was for hours on end and forget that she was currently on a mission.

The last thing she wanted was to have Charasuke barging inside the hospital looking for her.

Noticing the startled look on the rosette's face, Miyo apologized with a curt bow. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I forgot how exhausting the surgery was for you."

Despite her belief a bit off the hook, the head medic had no complaints at all. And was rather grateful that she didn't have to come up with silly excuses about why she looked so dejected. Shaking her head to compose herself, she flashed a reassuring smile to her assistant and gestured the brunette to walk with her.

"It's alright. I was actually surprised we'd get a case as grave as this."

The other girl nodded in agreement. "It's been forever since the entire staff had their adrenaline pumping." She began to recall the events, looking ahead of them. "We got a word from the patrolling guards that they will be rushing three people in. So I gathered our team. I was confident we could handle it on our own. But after assessing Kuro-san's laceration, I knew we needed someone with perfect chakra control to mend back his liver tissues."

Her assistant shot her an appreciative smile. "Everyone's relieved at your arrival, Senpai. I'm glad we have the Godaime's apprentice on our side. Thank you for coming!"

Sakura blushed at the compliment. "You know I won't ignore emergencies like that."

The two women shared a gleeful laugh and continued their walk. At Miyo's suggestion, they both decided to take their much needed lunch outside the hospital. While they did take a brief peek at the canteen's menu, the list of meals didn't entice their growing appetite especially after a tiresome surgery. It wouldn't hurt to reward their efforts with some savory dishes, they thought in unison.

Turning to a corner, Sakura quietly listened to Miyo's updates as they tread leisurely towards the exit. She was relieved to hear that nothing problematic had occurred during her absence. She can't let the hospital add up to her list of worries. Despite her problem only single in number, it bears quite a weight on her shoulders. She could say there was already too much on her plate.

Hopefully, her short trip to the hospital would at least free her from the woes of her own _personal issues_.

"By the way, Sakura-senpai, how long will you be on leave?"

Or not.

"Erm… it depends on Hokage-sama I guess."

Miyo nodded. "Oh, talk about Hokage-sama. I didn't know he was in full support with your newfound relationship."

"What?"

The brunette gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder, and cast her a mischievous grin. She wasn't surprised that Sakura would try to deny it. "Oh don't play coy with me Senpai. Everyone says you're officially taken."

"Taken?"

"You and Uchiha Sasuke." _Duh._ Her tone implied.

And the only thing Sakura could do was shoot her a horrified look. She didn't think the rumors would reach the hospital premises. Confident that her staff, especially her assistant, would never catch wind of the gossip due to their long shifts, she was taken aback by Miyo's remark. Sakura groaned internally. Right, she forgot that their patients ranged from civilians and Shinobi alike. The fact that they were under public scrutiny the moment they left the Hokage Tower; the whispers and gasps that followed their wake was a clear indication that their fake relationship would spread like wildfire.

"Did Hokage-sama grant you a leave just so you can have a romantic reunion with Uchiha-san?" Miyo inquired, the glow of excitement evident in her eyes. She was bouncing on her feet as she asked this unable to contain the growing smile on her lips.

"N-no! Of course not!" Sakura opposed, shaking her head. "We are _not_ dating." She emphasized.

"But there were witnesses!" The other girl insisted.

"They're exaggerating." She quipped instantly.

Her assistant pouted in disappointment. The moment she heard the news that her senior had finally, _finally_ claimed the heart of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, Miyo was beyond ecstatic. It was about time they got together. Sakura must be in pure bliss! The timing of her leave was impeccable too! It seemed Hokage-sama had planned it all out. It was hard not to make assumptions!

As the day went by, focusing on her paperwork had never been this dull, especially when she kept overhearing the nurses talk about their latest developments. And oh boy! She never thought that Uchiha Sasuke was the aggressive type. Flaunting his girlfriend to the crowd was already a solid statement. But attempting to kiss her in _public_? Uchiha-san's methods of swooning a girl were on point! She didn't think the rosette would have the strength to resist him.

So to hear Sakura deny everything... it **shattered** her.

"But Senpai - "

"Miyo."

The brunette let out a defeated sigh; her frown never dissipating. It was obvious from Sakura's firm tone of voice that she wasn't lying. However, it wasn't too late to uncover the truth about the rosette's predicament. She just _had to know_.

"Then how did everything escalate to you and Uchiha-san dating?" Miyo asked, curious. "He _did_ return right? Please tell me that part is at least _true_."

Startled at her assistant's pleading, with both her hands clasped on her chest as she waited for her reply, Sakura had no choice but to dig up the alibi she swore had put her in so much trouble, she would never involve herself in unplanned excuses again. Naruto was more likely to swap a poisoned tea bag with a harmless one.

However, it was the most convincing lie she conjured, despite causing a little stain in Sasuke's reputation. Up till now, people are completely clueless that there are currently two Uchihas residing in Konoha. One was even sleeping in her apartment! Her blonde best friend would certainly ambush her, demanding details if she ever learned about it.

"He's here, yes." She confirmed with a nod. "But we are not together."

"What caused the rumors then?" Surely, the brunette thought, something happened for everyone to speculate they're dating.

Her inner self moaned. "It's my fault he's a little… clingy." Sakura mumbled the last word but her assistant was perceptive.

Miyo shot a questioning glance, urging her to continue.

God knows she hated going through this conversation _again._

"I gave him a prototype of a new potion I was secretly working on for infiltration missions." She replied, observing her assistant's reaction. "His arrival caught me off guard and I panicked when he came to visit."

Miyo gasped at the revelation. "Oh my god. You drugged him?!"

Sakura flinched but quickly interjected. "Accidentally!" Her voice almost breaks into a squeal.

The other girl only laughed at her instant rebut though. "I can't blame you, Senpai. I would have fainted at the sight of him at my doorstep!"

"Yeah. The drug completely altered his personality. And now we have a walking Uchiha flirt." She was definitely referring to Charasuke right there.

"That's a powerful poison Senpai." Miyo remarked in amazement. "You have _the_ Uchiha Sasuke falling head over heels for you with just a tea bag!"

Sakura chuckled nervously. Unfortunately, she and the Uchiha she was talking about were on non-speaking terms. And the very problem she currently had. "As punishment, Kakashi-sensei appointed me to be his caretaker." She finished.

Miyo's eyes lit up at her final statement. "I'd hardly take that as a punishment." A foxy grin made way to her lips as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

However, instead of agreeing with her line of thinking, Sakura dismissed it with a snort. If she only knew how her mission had escalated from a simple babysitting to constantly reprimanding a misbehaving playboy, fix her friendship with a certain teammate and prevent them both from killing each other. Sakura would stamp this assignment as an S-ranked. It's the worst punishment she could think of, and one she'd avoid like the plague if it were to happen again.

Questions answered, Miyo had the look of satisfaction on her face. While there was still a lingering disappointment, at least her Senpai was spending time with her teammate-slash-crush who had been gone for far too long. To think she was the person he sought first at his arrival was enough proof that he feels something for her.

The brunette blushed at the thought. Her Senpai was so lucky!

Walking ahead of her, she led the way towards the main entrance of the hospital. Silence reigned over them, except her need to pry out more details. Her curiosity on how true _some_ of the rumors were, was hard to ignore. And with Sakura by her side, she couldn't miss the only opportunity she had.

"So how does it feel becoming Uchiha-san's temporary girlfriend?" She began, looking over her shoulder.

_Girlfriend, huh?_ Sakura thought bitterly. That label was out of her reach now. However, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere by sulking at her problem that only Sasuke could fix, she thought about her experience before _it_ happened. She wasn't sure which Uchiha's side she was to put her shoes in. She currently has two men in her midst.

_Lucky bitch!_ Ino's voice popped out.

"It's complicated."

"I could see that. He's not himself right? People have been saying that he's one heck of an exhibitionist too!"

"A what?!" Sakura's high pitched shriek startled both her and Miyo, effectively halting them in place. The other girl looked guilty for what she blurted, biting her lip and twiddling her fingers at the hem of her sleeves. With a deep breath, Sakura calmed herself. Shikamaru had done this before to her. And with Sasuke's absence, it should be easier to correct their assumptions without losing her dignity in front of her teammate.

"What does that even mean?" She asked in a hushed but panicked whisper.

"Uhm…" Miyo gazed at her. "That he is the epitome of PDA?" She answered innocently.

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-kun is not - "

"But I heard he hugged you in public." She cut her off slyly.

Emerald orbs widened in embarrassment. A rush of heat crawled on her cheeks as her mind assaulted her with images of the exact scenario of what Miyo was talking about. Her emotions were on full display at that time as she reprimanded Charasuke of his courting methods. Too preoccupied at the thoughts of her own teammate, his alternate self easily snuck up on her with a friendly embrace. It was a gesture that surprised her then, because for once, he dropped his playboy act.

Her face reddened at the recollection. Which she quickly realized would only fuel the rumors. "T-that's not true!"

However, Miyo snickered, eyes glinting with mischief. "Right, that blush on your face says so."

"Sasuke - He was too persistent, okay?" Her excuse did nothing to wipe down the flush on her cheeks.

"Uh-huh." She nodded nonchalantly. "What about the kiss then?"

Another unwanted flashback appeared, and this time it almost rendered her completely silent. She couldn't deny, as much as she wanted to, that her charge had indeed tried to kiss her thrice; twice in public because he was teasing her and the one - _her heart thumped faster_ \- that one time where he abandoned his playfulness, his onyx orbs trapping her with their sheer intensity, and he persuaded her to love him instead... and she _almost_ gave in.

It was one of their closest moments. And the effects of it immediately painted her entire face in crimson hue. Much to her dismay, and to Miyo's delight.

"We -" She caught her breath. "We never kissed!" She replied, trying to sound convincing.

"But he attempted right? You did say he was _too persistent_." Her grin only widened at the sight of her pink cheeks.

"I - he - N-no!"

"Oh, did I hear you _s-stut-ter_, Senpai?"

"Miyo!"

At the harsh tone of the head medic, the girl raised her hands in defeat. "I'll leave that to my imagination then."

She stole a glance at Sakura who was relieved, gently patting her cheeks to gain back their normal color. Seeing her lose her cool at a supposedly simple topic of conversation compared to the medical jargons they often exchange with each other on most days was uncommon. Sakura rarely succumbed to embarrassment in their field which is why she was held in high regards by all the staff. Even, herself. While they do talk about their normal lives, it was always her senior who ends up teasing her.

Now, she finally had something up her sleeve!

Meanwhile, Sakura had successfully eradicated all traces of mortification on her well-being. She couldn't believe Miyo was an avid follower of the rumors! Realizing that meeting new people would only provoke this kind of conversation, she swore to only interact with ones who already know of her circumstance. She couldn't always subject herself to embarrassing exchanges. There was nothing left to scrape off of her dignity, damn it.

Shooting an authoritative gaze at her assistant who suddenly lost her spark of confidence when she felt her commanding aura, Sakura smiled wickedly. It was her time to shine.

"You better. Or I'm giving you double shifts today."

_Silence._ Then -

A loud 'Noooo!' resonated in the hallways.

~O~

Reaching the main entrance, the receptionist bid the two women goodbye as they strut down the walkway. Miyo happily skipped on the staircase, mumbling about the dangos and mochis they're about to devour in, while Sakura closely followed her from behind. Even though her mood improved, she was unable to completely shake away the unease in her heart. Because at the end of the day, no matter how far back she pushed it to the depths of her mind, the man in question was a constant in her life.

They were almost at the gate when the brunette ahead of her stopped abruptly.

"No way..." She heard her assistant utter in shock.

"What's wrong - " Her gaze followed hers.

And her body froze.

It took all her strength not to take a step back at the figure who stood before them. _No way, indeed._

A pair of mismatched eyes greeted her.

"Sa - " Her breath hitched. "Sasuke-kun?"

Standing across them, dressed in his all-black attire with an unreadable expression in his eyes, was the least person she expected to see. And one she wasn't ready to meet.

Her hand flew to her chest, heart thundering inside in agitation. Opening her mouth to speak, to question his motive, his reason for coming, she lost her voice and could only stare at him in sheer disbelief. No words could ever leave her lips. She was overwhelmed with her emotions that her mind went completely blank when there were so many things she wanted to ask him.

"Sakura."

His tone of voice was in stark contrast from the last time she heard him. The gentleness soothed the ache in her heart that she found herself easily forgiving him. However, her mind immediately brought her back to her senses and snuck the idea that this could be Charasuke in front of her. Her worry turned into suspicion when her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

He contemplated for a while yet he held her gaze. "I'm walking you home."

His reply was something Sasuke would say, a gesture he had often offered to her ever since he returned. But it could also be Charasuke manifesting his inner Sasuke persona. Confused, she observed him keenly, trying to find the tiniest slip-up in his features. However, the Uchiha across her was faultless.

And she wondered if this was her teammate trying to make up with her.

The thought lit a spark of hope within her.

However, even though his offer tempted her, she was hesitating. A part of her wasn't prepared to be alone with him yet because it scared her that she might say something wrong again. His sudden appearance, and her thoughts still in disarray worried her. What she needed was time for herself and release her bottled feelings. Or the outcome of their walk might further put a distance between them.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun but I'm going to take my lunch first."

He seemed surprised, then was about to speak again when she added hastily. "I'm going with Miyo-chan."

On the other hand, when Uchiha Sasuke's onyx eyes landed on hers, even without saying anything, Miyo knew what he exactly wanted. People said his gaze was often cold, barely reflecting emotions but the brunette was shocked to see a hint of appeal in his black eyes. She averts her attention to Sakura who held her in the same regard. Suddenly, she felt the pressure. Immense pressure.

"Uhm…" She scratched her head nervously.

Something was definitely going on, she mused. And she was stuck in the middle of it. While her initial course of action was to ditch her Senpai in the hands of the Uchiha, she couldn't ignore the change in her mood when he appeared, like she didn't want to see him. The heat of their gaze was boring into her deeply and she figured, choosing whichever side had its own respective consequences; a specific she meant to avoid at all costs. Because who wants to earn a grudge from two Shinobi who defeated the goddess Kaguya?

The best thing to do now was to let them handle it by themselves. Like adults.

"Actually - " She gazed at them both. "I forgot to send some reports." Screw her appetite, she didn't want to be in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

The lie in her words was obvious. And Sakura reacted instantly.

"Miyo-chan!" She heard her protest, but she retraced her steps and gave a pat on her senior's shoulder. "I'd rather take up the double shift today." She whispered before running off in the opposite direction.

"Good luck, Senpai!" She yelled.

Sakura bit the insides of her cheeks as her assistant disappeared from her sight. _Traitor!_

The medic quickly turned her attention to the Uchiha, hoping to see him smirk or anything that would blow his cover, desperate that it was Charasuke playing tricks on her. But he only stared, amused at what happened. She felt her shoulders slump in disappointment. As their eyes finally clashed, it was hard to read the emotions that lie behind them.

And only one Uchiha was adept in masking his true feelings.

Resigning to her fate, she wordlessly sauntered to his side and prayed that everything goes well.

* * *

Their trip to the market district was shrouded in silence and tension. The pair walked side by side. No words had been uttered ever since they left the hospital gates. And despite the cool breeze and sunny weather that graced their pathway, Sakura felt her mood only spiral down. It was unfair to expect something from him. However, wasn't he the one who invited her for a walk? So why does it feel like it was her job to start the conversation?

She tried to push down her negativity, however seeing him calm about the strain between them was only proving her fears. There was nothing she could sense from him. It felt like he was already satisfied at how things were when she believed that he owed her an apology; an explanation for storming off in muted anger.

As her heart ached, his silence only raged on.

Stealing glances from him, she noticed how he stared blankly ahead, looking calm as ever. And his expression didn't sit well with her. It made her frown. Did he think that simply fetching her from the hospital would magically fix everything between them? That his act of chivalry would make her come running back to him?

It felt like he's taking advantage of her feelings.

And it angered her - so much so she halted in her tracks.

With clenched fists, she whispered. "So this is how it is, huh?"

He thought it was a figment of his imagination until her presence disappeared beside him. And it took a second to realize she had spoken. He took a swift turn in her direction, his eyebrows raising up in surprise.

"Sakura?"

"Don't Sakura me."

He visibly froze in place; caught off guard by her icy response that he couldn't find the words to come up with a reply.

"I…" He looked troubled for a moment. "I'm sorry - "

However, Sakura _had enough_. And took the reins of their conversation.

"You're only apologizing to me now because I'm angry right?" She cast him a bitter smile. He was startled by her response, his mouth opened to say something but she quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'll still forgive you."

It was the truth, and she felt pathetic for saying it loud.

"But I have my limits too." She murmured, a hand clutching her chest as if she were in pain. "I can't stand you walking away from me anymore and expect me to treat you like nothing happened."

Averting her gaze on the ground, unable to look him in the face, she failed to see the trace of softness in his obsidian orbs.

A light breeze swept past between them.

"I let you slipped so many times - _too many_ \- people already think I'm stupid for still hoping you'd come back." _To me._ She confessed, voice thick with emotions. "Even when you left for Orochimaru, when you swore to destroy Konoha, when the Kages wanted you dead, even when I almost killed you with my own hands, I always found myself unable to let you go."

Her lips trembled, her voice close to breaking but she continued to pour her feelings.

"I forgave you for everything not only because of how much I love you, but because you deserve it. I could never hold a grudge against you because you were in so much pain back then. You didn't deserve what Konoha did to you. I wanted to be that person you could run to when the world is against you because - " Their eyes clashed. "I will _always_ stand by your side."

"So when you pushed me away again and stormed off without an explanation, I became confused and scared. I was starting to have doubts. Because everything was going so well between us, I thought it was time I'd finally hear your answer."

She shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "But you left me." _Again._

"There's only so much my heart could take, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly. Her voice sounded tired; her eyes gleaming with tears.

"I don't think I can keep waiting like this."

She turned away in shame, unable to meet the gaze of her teammate. She bit her lip. Hard enough to stop the swell in her chest, the painful burn in her throat and the tears that threatened to spill. It took all her might not to be fazed by his calmness, to be understanding as she always was yet her heart had reached its peak. It wasn't merely from the incident, she realized, that pushed her to exceed her breaking point but also from the possibility that all the lingering stares he shared with her, the touches that led to awkward exchanges meant nothing at all to him.

Suddenly, she became more afraid of the consequences of her outburst. What if she was only reading things too much? What if Sasuke never felt anything for her in the first place? What if he never had intentions? _What if, what if -_

Her feet urged her to run away and forget this day ever happened. The day she destroyed her only chance with the boy she loved the most.

She lost the courage to face him. Because she was afraid of what she'd see. What she'd hear from him. The thing she'd fear the most was manifesting all because of her wishful thinking.

She was deeply immersed in her thoughts, the shame and regret clouding her senses that she failed to hear his footsteps.

She failed to feel his presence inching closer towards her.

She failed to see his guilt-stricken eyes.

"S-sasuke - I'm - I'm sorry I - "

It was too late when she did.

His warmth suddenly engulfed her, smothering her next words into stillness.

And she wasn't prepared to hear what he had to say.

"That's enough, _koneko-chan._"

* * *

Each footstep became heavier than the other as he climbed the staircase towards the Hokage's Office. It was a rare approach when he could have easily teleported himself right in front of Kakashi's desk in less than a second. However, he needed to compose himself first.

His mind was wandering away from whatever reason Kakashi had called him, and instead nagged his conscience for the awful transition of the day's events. It had been bothering him nonstop, knowing he was the culprit that led everything into a chaotic misunderstanding. He never thought he would screw up this bad.

After Charasuke's blatant declaration, Sasuke remembered sending him the fiercest glare he could muster, he swore his Sharingan was threateningly close to transforming into Mangekyou level but luckily for him, the presence of civilians diverted both their attention at the risk of getting caught together.

His counterpart made a swift retreat towards his teammate's apartment, intending to hide from the crowd's eyes as per Sakura's orders. Witnessing her anger moments earlier had them both stepping out of trouble without before he disappeared from his sight, his hand resting on the doorknob, he flashed him a grin.

_Wish me luck!_

And he was gone, officially putting an end to their confrontation.

While any sane man would instantly go after Sakura, to explain himself, to tell her the truth, be it his pride or shame, he couldn't find the strength to face his teammate.

Despite learning Charasuke's intention, he was still hesitant.

Reaching the doorstep, his mind was still riddled with worries. And he wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi noticed it immediately, which was something he was trying to avoid at all costs. He wasn't ready to relieve everything that had happened, especially under Kakashi's mischievous scrutiny. However, time was running and he couldn't really delay an official summon from the village's highest official lest he suffer the ire of the council members.

Two firm knocks - and he heard his ex-Sensei's muffled voice resonate from the other side.

He let himself in and was welcomed by the Hokage's pensive expression. Odd. It was quite different when he first paid a visit. However, it effectively dismissed his personal concerns and focused on the agenda at hand. It didn't seem like an ordinary meeting based on Kakashi's stern figure.

They exchanged nods before he spoke, his voice low and serious.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have you called you."

Sasuke only stared at him, a slight furrow on his eyebrows.

He leaned forward. "I'd like to ask you something first before we get to the main point."

His student nodded, and he proceeded. "Have you started the process of transporting Charasuke back to his original world?"

There was a flash of confusion in his eyes before he answered. "Yes." He added. "However, we encountered some complications."

Kakashi grunted in reply, then urged the Uchiha to elaborate the so-called complications.

"Spotting the dimension he originated from was a simple yet tedious process but we succeeded in finding it. All I needed was to locate the one dimension with a breach, open the portal and channel his entire chakra signature there. And I almost succeeded. "

The sixth Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Almost."

"Aa." Sasuke closed his eyes. "During the process, I sensed two other chakra signatures on the opposite dimension. I tried to speed it up in hopes of returning him before they interfered but something happened."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, slowly piecing the result of their attempt. He was right about the earlier explosion then. While it wasn't alarming as to send a few ninjas for inspection, the subtle vibration was hard to miss and led him to look up from his reading when it happened. He didn't think his student was eager to complete the mission for Sakura's sake.

"The connection broke when I felt something pierce my eye." Sasuke explained. "Sakura suggests we retry it after I've fully recuperated."

There was a twinkle in Kakashi's coal gray eyes. "I'm hoping our guest from the otherworld is unharmed."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes but the sound of his 'tch' earned him a chuckle from his teacher.

Seems like the two Uchihas were still far from getting along with each other, he thought amusingly. He wondered how his lone female student was handling two men who were often at each other's throats all because one was jealous but in denial of his feelings and the other was a sly playboy doing a job well done.

However, his expression turned grim once he recalled the reason for this meeting.

"You said there were two right?"

At this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was beginning to get a hint of what their conversation was about. "What happened, Kakashi?"

"You might have heard of it, but a team of Chunin on the way back to the village were ambushed." He replied in a grave tone.

His student froze at the revelation.

"The investigating team has yet to return with detailed reports but according to the Chunin who suffered minor injuries, the enemy appeared from the forest inside our perimeters and immediately attacked the team." Kakashi continued.

"Based on the casualties, he's an S-class Shinobi. A rogue nin from Iwa. However - " his gaze darkened. "He doesn't exist in the Shinobi Bingo Book."

The last statement filled the Uchiha with dread.

"I already sent Sakura to stabilize one of the critical patients." Kakashi assured him, noticing his distraught but Sasuke shifted on his feet, weighing the consequences of his failed experiment with a troubled expression.

"I thought it was only a coincidence at first but after learning he wasn't listed in the Bingo Book, I knew I had to ask if you had already attempted to return Charasuke."

"He owns one of the chakra signatures." Sasuke concluded, the ire in his voice was clear. If only he was more careful back then. "Should I start hunting him down?" He asked, fully prepared to be deployed in a mission as soon as possible.

But the Hokage disagreed. "I wish to speak to your counterpart first before I take action. I'm sure he's familiar with him now that we've learned he's not from here. He could also tell us if this nukenin works alone or not." He explained, referring to the other chakra signature who hadn't been spotted yet. It would be dangerous not to assume that the other missing person could be of the same level as the enemy.

Sensing his student's unchanging mood, Kakashi offered him words of assurance. "It's not your fault, Sasuke. What happened was unforeseen and unintentional on your part. I am actually amazed you quickly came up with a solution to return him." His tone was genuine and proud.

"It's only coincidence that the location you chose was where the enemy was currently at." He added.

"It still doesn't change the fact that someone almost died." The Uchiha lad replied with a clenched fist. He looked away, ashamed of his actions. If only he was more cautious and mindful of the underlying danger the two presence might possess. Due to his own carelessness, he summoned criminals from the other world that mortally injured fellow Shinobi. He was fortunate that they weren't killed in action, or else he'd be seeing himself back into the lowest cellars of Konoha's high security prison and his freedom shut in darkness.

His growing dislike for his counterpart drove him to ignore precautions and instead force the process to completion.

And see where it led him.

His mind was beginning to crawl deeper into self-incriminating thoughts until -

"Sasuke." The sharp intonation broke him out of his reverie, yet it was Kakashi's piercing gaze that made him drop the subject altogether. It demanded him to stop, and accept the fact that it was done and be thankful that no one ended up dead. It was pointless to mull over and continuously blame himself when the enemy was out there, preparing for his next move.

He finally let out a sigh.

"Let me remind you that we have the best medic on our side."

_Sakura._ The image of his pink-haired teammate came up. Of course. Knowing her, she won't let someone's life slip away from her hands that easily. Even though it put him at ease, it didn't change the fact that he placed another burden on her once again. That, and the little misunderstanding he instigated only discouraged him from talking to her.

He already knew what to do, but his problem lay on the hows of it.

Meanwhile, leaning back on his rich leather chair, the sixth Hokage cushioned himself comfortably as he observed his lone student in silent curiosity. Eyebrows furrowed, posture uptight and lips set in a thin line, it was simple to assume he was in some sort of conflict with his thoughts.

And no, it wasn't about their agenda just now, but _something else._ Which reminds him, the last time they had a discussion was Sasuke's adamant request - _demand_ \- that he revoke Sakura's mission which he logically denied. But before Sasuke took his leave that night, Kakashi was surprised to see a determined glint in his black eyes, a warrior setting out to a battle of a woman's heart. What a great time to be alive, indeed. The lone Uchiha survivor had taken baby steps towards his final goal. The most scandalous, if he were to describe it.

_Ah, youth._ He asked about his progress.

"How's the courtship going?"

Upon hearing this, it took Sasuke a second delay before his response came, because no courtship was going to happen anytime soon after his royal screw up until he found a way to make up with Sakura.

Also, Kakashi should never hear about it.

"None of your business."

_Touchy._ He mused. Unfortunately for his dear student, he didn't miss the short problematic look on his face that was instantly masked by his passive expression. His student must have realized he shouldn't be telling him anything.

But the Hokage was feeling extra privy today.

"Hmm…" He stroked his chin. "Things aren't looking good, huh?" He commented nonchalantly.

That shocked Sasuke, even though it was only the slight widening of his eyes. Still it was a _priceless_ sight to behold. This only fueled Kakashi's desire to unveil his student's secret.

The raven-haired male was at loss for words. The only thing on his mind was _how did Kakashi know?_ Did he let his emotions slip again? Was he that obvious? Not wanting to explain himself further, especially when he was at fault due to his wrongful assumption he declared his leave abruptly. God knows Kakashi would forever rub it in his face the moment he knew what he did.

"Oh, got yourself a plan already?" He sounded impressed. _Sounded_.

Sasuke got the notion that he was being sarcastic, and it annoyed him. "No."

His ex-Sensei chuckled. "I thought so."

"I'll see you later, Kakashi." He turned on his heel, making his way towards the door. The longer he stayed, the more he would be compelled to reveal his personal concerns. He was only steps away from the exit when he spoke once again.

"You better hurry, Sasuke." He offered, grinning behind his mask. "Time is ticking when it comes to love affairs, you know?"

He paused in his tracks, yet remained silent. God, he hated it when Kakashi made a point. He gritted his teeth. Charasuke had revealed his true intentions and since he was in a far better position than him at the moment, his presumption of Sakura falling for his counterpart was slowly becoming a reality.

And up until now, he hadn't decided the best course of action to take.

He weighed his options.

Was Kakashi even the best person to turn to? Sure he was an eye candy during his prime, but he never really pursued any romantic relationships. One night stands, maybe. He cut that train of thought instantly. As far as he was concerned, his experiences were probably limited to his ridiculous pornographic novel. Which brought the question... Was _Icha Icha Tactics_ even an authentic reference for problems such as his?

Sasuke was about to protest when Kakashi cut him off with an interesting, once in a lifetime offer. An offer that would make him regret that he didn't walk away from his office.

"You can walk out of this door without a plan and forget about your clan restoration - "

His student flashed him an indignant stare. But the Hokage prodded on, unaffected in the slightest.

"Or we could have a little chit chat about your love crisis and add another Uchiha in the family tree in no time."

The sixth Hokage was smirking, his coal gray eyes reflecting mischief as he sat coolly on his leather chair while his student was glaring daggers at him, his lips set in a scowl knowing he had nothing to refute.

And that he absolutely made a point.

_I hate you, Kakashi._ His obsidian orbs spat in disdain.

But his teacher merely cocked his head to the side, eyes twinkling. "You still don't want to tell me anything?"

* * *

_I am alive!_

Slowly, but surely. That is all I can promise everyone who are patiently waiting for updates! But from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much!

I was planning to update last month, but yes, I got stuck again. The middle part took a long ass time to finish because I kept changing Sakura's monologue. I hope it turned out alright. I have this feeling most of you would have guessed which Uchiha she was with. But lucky me if you got surprised! I did my best trying to make it vague while conveying realistic reactions. Would love to hear what you think about it!

The last part was the most fun to write. Kakashi teasing Sasuke is such a mood. I don't think I'll never get tired of writing them.

Again, your feedback matters! Is the pacing okay? Transition, smooth? Are the characters being themselves? Let me know!

To everyone who had sent me reviews, I really thank you for the thoughts! It honestly helped me build this chapter! Plus they do give motivations so keep em coming!

** Meimoon** Hiii! It sure is a while, I'm glad you remembered this! Charasuke being Sasuke has to happen at some point! I just couldn't miss that chance esp when you first thought of it! Anyhow, I really want to answer your question but, I don't want to be a spoiler. But thank you for the honest review. When I was rereading the chapter, I had the same thoughts. I got too carried away that's why it looked chunky. I pray I didn't overdid the conversations in this chapter haha. Thank you so much!

_An enemy has appeared? Who is he and what's his motive? Will they find the other chakra signature?_

_Sakura had the greatest surprise of her life. What happens next? Meanwhile, will Kakashi be able to help Sasuke from his personal problem? Is there a chance for Sasuke to win his teammate's heart? _

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
